Forever
by wildflower0310
Summary: Jake and Nessie think they finally have a forever. Everything perfect. The twins are happy and healthy. Life's good until the final battle that proves whether they want forever or not strikes. Now the couple has to fight to protect the ones they love the most and fight to stay together. Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you're granted a forever. Can they win or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey readers, **_

_**I know I probably have a lot of explaining to do but since the dreaded computer crash I have been super busy. But this is the last story. Of Jake and Nessie's story. (Hint Hint) But I'm going to go ahead and say it. I will be making a spin off from this story. It'll be about the kids and just normal teenage life basically. I'm so sorry I haven't posted sooner but I've been busy like said above. I hope none of you have forgotten about me. **_

_**First of all we're going to start off with everybody's favorite character. Second, we'll be in the head of a new character's brain. Let me know what you think of him. He's going to be a major part later on in the story. **_

Forever

Chapter one

Kaleb's point of view:

I always wondered if leaving was the right choice. I saw the look on Nessie's face as she stared at her twins. She was happy. Jake was ecstatic. From what I could see the twins were happy and healthy. Grace was healthy. They looked like their parents. Jake and Nessie were happy.

They were a family.

I just had to leave. I know my reputation was already ruined but after Megan was finished with it, she destroyed it. I only had enough to protect Nessie. Although, she was a Cullen dating the great chief Jacob. Nobody would talk bad about her. I needed to grow up. Jake put a thought in my head surprisingly. He told Jordan that if he can prove to him that he was sorry, Jake was would think about forgiving him. Maybe I could do that too. So when Jordan found out I was leaving he tagged along. It's…an ongoing process.

You would think with six-going on seven-years we would learn. Not exactly the case. But we're not out of the loop either…unfortunately. Everybody's either engaged, married, just imprinted or got in a relationship, about to graduate, or pregnant. I didn't care about that. Well, I kind of did care about them because well…they were my family. It's just…the one family I care about doesn't want anything to do with me. I mean, I did it to myself. I know that much. But I wished that we could all just…move on.

The one family I care about was happy. The Black/Cullen family probably didn't know where I was at-except for Jake. The twins probably didn't know who I was. Jake was in his last year of college. He was almost a millionaire. (Trust me. He's rich.) Nessie was some fancy, well known photographer that travels around the world to catch the best sites that other people pay for her to do. She stayed at home with the twins if she wasn't doing that. Sage and Grace were in school making normal friend. That's what all I really cared about.

They were six, about to turn seven in March. They were amazing in school-social bugs. Grace could bring you down in pain in a heartbeat. Sage can wipe away every memory you have. Sage was laid back but could be stubborn. Grace was the same but more up going. She had her tomboy sides but she was also a little girly girl. So far they haven't had any growth spurts like their mother had. They did look a little older than six and that was because they had parents that were the same way.

You want to know the funny thing? I haven't met them face to face. The only time I saw them was when they were newborns in Nessie's lap. I've been home to see my brother, future sister-in-law, (again) and Kierra in the beginning of leave of absence. The reason why I know all this is because I'm still connected to the wolves. Or my pull to the imprint I was trying to avoid was making me a stalker.

"Kabe! That hot chick at Walmart said that this was the place." Jordan said, grabbing my attention. Jordan's calmed down a lot over the years. But he was still like lugging around a moody teenager. His importance was sleep, food, and women. Like any other man.

We were in a small town named Bogalusa, Louisiana. I have no clue why it's named that but it was small and no vampires were in the area. It sounded good enough to me.

We were in front of a restaurant called Long Branch Café. It looked like a small, well-built shack but the chick in front of us with bright blue eyes said that they had great shrimp. I've never tried their food before but I heard it was spicy. My match.

"Is that all you care about?" I asked as we walked up to the door.

From the windows it looked pretty busy. How can that many people sit in there? There was even a sign that read, _"You may not respect your momma's rules but you will respect me. Pull up your pants!"_

Good thing I'm wearing a belt. I can't say that much for Jordan. Like I said, being with him is an ongoing process.

We walked to a back booth which the walls were plastered all over with pictures of the New Orleans Saints with them winning the SuperBowl center of it all. That was what I learned about the people here. You don't mess with their family, food, or football. Intense, right?

"I do care about other things but Jake's banned me from seeing them." Jordan mumbled. I expected anger of Jacob banning him from seeing any humans but he wasn't. He just twisted the leather bracelet Emma made him around his wrist.

I was about to say something when a waitress appeared, "Welcome to Long Branch. May I take your order?" she said in a monotone voice.

"Anything interesting I should get?" Jordan asked, trying to probably seduce the poor girl. But she actually was worth something to look at. Okay. She was hot. Black hair, green eyes, jeans hugging off her hips. T-shirt showing off her curves. And she obviously hasn't seen anybody like us before.

"Well, I would most definitely recommended the coleslaw, the Gunsmoke Slinger po-boy-which is super spicy-and our shrimp's fresh."

Bubbly too. Cute.

"Does that come with your number too?" Really, Jordan? Crappy move.

"Nope. Sorry. Only food." The cute waitress said, smiling at me.

"Please excuse my brother. He was dropped on his head a lot." Which he was…I heard.

"It happens. Now, food and drink order before I get fired."

We ordered and took her word on what she said. She brought us our appetizers and drinks. I couldn't help but follow her every move. And she was noticing me too!

After she was long gone we dug in. She was right. This food was amazing! And that was only the beginning.

Jordan was looking off somewhere, probably eyeing the green eyed girl. "This town isn't so bad." he said, "Maybe we could stay for a little longer."

I glanced at him, "We can't. And you're going home."

He crumpled up a pack of crackers, probably imagining it was my head. "You're not my Alpha. I can go as I please."

"Well neither of us have an Alpha now do we?" I smirked.

"You son of a-"

"Now I think as much as Mrs. Sharon expects her employees to play nice, she probably expects it from her customers too." The cute, green eyed waitress said, setting our food in front of us. The smell of shrimp and spice came through me noise, making my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten in days so I didn't care what I ate.

As we dug in again the waitress made me scoot over and sit down beside me. Between inhaling his food, I saw Jordan scowl. Since for the thousandth time.

"So, what's your names and where are you from? And are you on steroids?" she asked. Very blunt.

"I'm Kaleb. That's my brother, Jordan. No, we're not on steroids and we're from Washington." I said between bites.

"Ironic. You're in Washington Parish." She smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe me and Grace didn't have to imprint. Maybe I can ignore it long enough. But I can't ignore that painful pull it brings me. All I can do is push it to the back of my mind. Grace was happy. Everybody was happy.

"What's your name?" Jordan asked. He winked at her and glared at me. Maybe I can get him to go home after all.

"Isabelle."

I almost choked on my Coke_. Isabelle_? Really? Is this just my crappy luck or is life finally slapping me in the face as it has done for years. All I can say is her middle name better not be Grace.

"So…Isabelle-" This idiot is doing this on purpose, "are you single?"

Name I will not say threw her head back and laughed, "Yes, I actually am single." She turned to me. "Are you?"

"No-" Jordan was about to say but I tipped his drink to spill all over him.

"Yes." I answered. Jordan just threw me a deadly look.

"Good. Boy! The two of you were hungry." Isabelle exclaimed, getting up and taking our plates. I still was but that was all I could afford.

I couldn't help but watch her go. When I turned back Jordan was all but fuming at the mouth. I hope there is a vet nearby.

"I had my eyes on her! Don't you go by the brother code?!"

"And do you think I go by that code? I did pursue that Alpha's imprint didn't I?"

"And you see why Jake still hates you."

"Yeah? What's your excuse?"

I could tell I dug the knife down deeper into his chest. I felt bad that I did it. I knew it killed him that he killed his own mother. Ethan and Emma hate him. He has to live with those demons for the rest of his life.

"Jor-" I started to say but he was already up and storming out the door. I cursed myself and banged my head on the table. When will I ever learn?

"What was that about?" Isabelle asked. I heard her sit down in Jordan's seat and smelt the smelt of chocolate.

"Argument." I mumbled, raising up. She gave me a curious look, "It's a long story."

For a human.

"Then I guess it'll be me and you eating this amazing chocolate cake I made myself. It would be ashamed if all my long hours of laboring and suffering were wasted." Isabelle said in a dramatic tone of voice.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. But she could cook. Chocolate cake with hot fudge drizzled on top. Oh my God. I think I was in heaven. Pretty soon I even forgot about Jordan. Maybe I won't have to imprint after all.

I looked into those brown eyes-_No. _Her _green _eyes. I can't keep doing this. It was wrong. I'm here with one girl but running from the girl I'm destined to be with. The girl that was only six years old and already be claimed. She couldn't have a life with me.

My heart twisted. I shouldn't be here. I need to grow up. I should be in Hanover or Washington. I should be the good little wolf boy. I do a lot of things I shouldn't do and you would think I would learn them by now.

After a long while of talking I knew I had to go. I had to go find Jordan. I have to apologize to him before he kills me.

"I have to go." I told Isabelle, whose name still hurt to say or think about.

"Oh, well, here's my number if you need me or want to chat." She wrote down her number and handed it to me. I couldn't help but glance at the last digits of her number. _0310. _

Really.

I did all I could do to not to crumble it up as I paid for our food. I'm not that cruel. I should find Jordan but I knew he still needed time to simmer down. The grown up inside me hated it, but somebody had to be the mature on out of the two of us.

We had no vehicle-partly because I wasn't thinking about staying here that long-so I walked. The kid was probably at some bar or something, trying to star trouble. Or he could be plotting his plan on which was the best way of torture. For me. I mean the list could go on and on.

I've always been a runner. A coward. Six years you would think have changed that by now but it hasn't. I'm running from an imprint I don't want. It's like the time I was stupidly fighting over Nessie, thinking I would have a shot with her. Just this was more exhausting. It's like a chain is wrapped around my brain that is dragging me one way while the knife in the heart is dragging me the other way. I can either suck it up or suck it up. Why can't I?

Because I'm an idiot.

I broke out into a run. If I had hundreds as pocket money like Jake does, I would have bought a car. There was even a car lot down the road. But just like everything else, my money was running on fumes.

So running it is.

From a normal human it would take a while to get from one side of town to the other. For me it only took minutes. It would have taken either way by all the honks I've gotten. Apparently these people have never seen anybody like me before.

I made it to the cheap motel room and closed the door. When I meant cheap, I meant it. Broken TV, dust and bugs everywhere, stains literally everywhere, popcorn ceiling. The woods were better than staying at this place but I didn't want to hear the pack go on and on about how good life is. I didn't want the risk of seeing Jake's mind and how amazing the twins are. I didn't want it. At least not tonight.

I plopped down on the rickety bed. I missed home. I missed my family. I didn't want to run anymore. Yeah right. I've been saying that for years and look where I'm at.

I couldn't help it any longer. I picked up the hotel phone and dialed Nessie's number. It wrung several times before she answered, "Hello?" she groggily asked on the other line.

I didn't answer. There was so many things I wanted to say. I could have said, _"Hey. How's life? How's Jake? How's the twins? Help."_ I didn't say any of those things. I didn't say anything at all.

"Okay. So if you're not going to say anything then let me speak. No, I'm not interested in buying anything. No, I'm not marrying you. Yes, you've woken me up. Good-bye."

Same old Nessie.

I slammed the phone down, disgusted with myself. It's Nessie. I mean, I can talk to her. I can't. She's the avoided imprint's mother. Of course she'll choose her child's side before she'll even think about taking mine. I'm the bad guy.

I am the bad guy. I've always been throughout all of this. I cause turmoil on top of turmoil for Jake and Nessie. I pushed for her to leave Jake. I basically said that their daughter wasn't good enough for me. Now I've poured acid into an open wound for Jordan. I need a filter. I need a new life. I just need a redo.

I sat down and put my head in my hands. I keep telling myself that I needed to grow up. Where's the growing up? Why can't I make up for all the wrong doings I've done. Why am I so stupid?

"Kaleb?" I heard Jordan say. His voice was cold. Deadly. I'm screwed.

I got up and turned around to feel Jordan upper cut me one good time. I didn't think wolves could blackout. Or even that Jordan had enough strength to do so. It didn't take me long to find out.

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

_Jordan's point of view:_

I had no clue how I could have knocked Kaleb out but I did. I punched him, he didn't fight back, and now he was on the floor. Out like a light. I didn't even mean to hit him. I just got angry and…lashed out, I guess?

I scratched my head, not having a clue in the world what to do. Hell, I'm as screwed up as they come and I'm put into this tricky situation? I can't handle those like that. Maybe I could just leave him on the floor.

I couldn't do that. The decent part of me picked him up and dragged him back over to the bed. I tried to slap him-gently-a few times but he never came to. He's going to have a good nap.

I sat down on the other bed. Being a wolf was a lot better than this motel room. Being claustrophobic wasn't very good at this point. Four walls caving in and there was nothing I could do to stop it. That's where I hear Emma's screams and cries, Ethan shouting at me, Mom's garbled moans.

This wasn't good.

I only went there meaning to scare Mom. I had this new gift and it was going to show Mom who was now stronger. It was only going to teach her a lesson. She didn't try to save Dad more. She even shut us away afterwards. Me and my younger brother and sister were left along to figure out this strange feeling called grief. We had nobody left.

I hoped Emma would leave but she didn't. She stayed and begged me to calm down. That only fueled my anger more. I couldn't clearly remember what set me off that made me go after Mom but I do remember ripping her inside out. I was emotionless as I walked out and left Emma behind. At that point I was ready to die too.

I remember Jake had beaten me so badly that I wish I was dead. I knew he hated it. He hated having to act like the hard, cold Alpha. He would rather be with his newborns than do this. What killed me the most was how he screamed I was selfish and cruel. He told me that my mother had a zero chance of living. Emma hated me. Ethan wished I had the same fate as Mom. I was already a monster. I was given something I didn't need.

I never liked that half leech Jake called his imprint until I saw who she truly was. I saw how she made time for my little brother and sister. I saw how she had sympathy for my family. She even had some sympathy for me when my own Alpha didn't.

Jake and Nessie kept pushing me to change. At the time I didn't. I didn't want to. I didn't get why these idiots ran around, wasting their time protecting humans. We were stronger-faster. Why did we need an alliance with vampires when it was in our blood to kill them? I didn't get Jake's point of view on that.

So I got into more trouble. I continued to party and do the things that didn't have any effect on me anymore. They said I exposed us too much-whatever in the hell that meant. I did more damage than trying to do good. I screwed up my life. I killed my own mother. If that doesn't rank me as a monster than I don't know what does.

I broke down after weeks of being banned form basically everything. As a part of my punishment I had to replay what happen over and over in my head like everybody else did. The catch was I had to look at it with a new set of eyes. A different point of view. I didn't understand at first why Jacob wanted me to do this until I looked at it from my sister and brother's point of view.

I understand now.

I begged him to forgive me. I begged my brothers to forgive me. I begged Emma and Ethan the most. All but them considered forgiving me. Just I had to change. The killer thing was that I never had a chance to say I was sorry to Mom. Imagine how that feels.

I ran my hands through my hair, breathing heavy. The walls were coming in closer. I took off the shirt I had on and bit into it. I'm a mythical creature and I'm claustrophobic. Perfect mix.

Kaleb wasn't going to come to anytime soon so I let the tears come down. It was like my water ducks were on a timer. I hated it. The crying like some damn baby. Maybe the tinman was getting a heart after all.

Everybody was right. I was a monster. Ruthless, selfish, someone who shouldn't have phased. What they didn't say was that I was a murderer. I can't take that back no matter how much I wish I could. I loved my younger siblings, and because I was so damn blinded by my own anger, I took away their mother. They hate me for it. I have no clue how I'll be able to get them back.

Kaleb stirred. Great. More to add to my whole mess. Wonder what he'll say about my wet cheeks and red eyes?

"Teach me that upper cut will you?" Kaleb said, sitting up.

I grimaced. He saw I was crying like the baby I am. He saw that I felt like the walls were caving in on me. "You don't have to stay here. They have woods-"

"No." Wolf was even worse. It was replayed over and over of how much of a failure I am. There was so many minds that I couldn't handle it. Everything was more vivid. I was judged. Every thought I made was looked upon. It was all too much.

"It's better than being trapped." Kaleb shrugged, laying back down. I've always liked Kaleb. We-well, I tagged along with him. He tolerates me and my bipolar moods.

"We're already trapped so it doesn't matter." I scoffed.

"I know the feeling." He mumbled.

I knew Kaleb would understand. I knew he was going to imprint on Jake's daughter like he did with Nessie. He was avoiding it. I didn't know if he wanted it or not. Grace was six so it wasn't a big deal. Just wait ten more years. Yeah, what Nessie and Kaleb did behind Jake's back was disgusting but I've done worse. So I understand his view point. He didn't want old demons brought up like I did. It takes all kinds of kind

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. That was out of my place." He said.

I might as well forgive him. Tinman trying to get a heart remember? "No problem. You were kind of sidetracked."

And I really couldn't wait to get the conversation off of me.

"She gave me her number."

Ah, green eyed Isabelle. It wasn't imprinting but if it was love at first sight then cupid shot me dead. Just she was interested in Cooper and I wasn't capable of loving anybody. I could hurt her too.

"I say go for it."

Kaleb stayed quiet and then, "Nah. You saw her first, man."

"She likes you." I said dryly, "I don't want to be with anybody until I can get control of things."

We remained silent after then, only hearing the roaches and rats patter around in the ceiling. I hope we sleep out in the woods from now on. I know we didn't have much money but this was pathetic.

"Why do you not want it?" I finally blurted. I knew why really. We all did. Just sometimes my mouth says things without my brain even knowing it.

"Because…I don't know! It's not like I'm too good for her. I mean, she's six years old and I'm acting like I'll marry her within a year. It shouldn't be that bad, right?"

"Beats me." I never went through it. "Ask Jake."

"Right. Like that'll help."

It wouldn't because Jake would kill him. "He did imprint on Nessie when she was a baby."

"I'm a coward, okay?! I don't want that stupid mistake to come up again. Imagine how they'll react when they find out later on. They'll hate Nessie for cheating on their dad."

"But their dad loved their grandmother."

"You know what? If you don't drop this subject_ you_ will be the one who is knocked out."

"So it's okay for you to dig into my business but I can't go digging into yours?!"

"What business do we have when we all have our minds linked together?!"

Nothing was getting done by us arguing. "That's why!"

"FINE! I'M A COWARD. I RUN FROM MY PROBLEMS EXACTLY LIKE NESSIE DOES! MAYBE THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANT TO IMPRINT ON A CHILD WHO'S MOTHER I HELPED BETRAY THIEIR FATHER!"

I was shaking. I wanted to kill Kaleb. He wanted to kill me. He was an easy target. He'll be dead before he even phases. Then I'll go off on my own. The end.

"Are you going to wish your brother and sister happy birthday?"

I gave Kaleb a look but he only smirked. I set myself up for that, "Don't know. Last time I tried to check on them Ethan told me to rot in the deepest part of hell."

"Wow. Ethan's finally getting a back bone."

Yeah. My brother wasn't the innocent eight year old anymore. Whenever he visits, he's like Jake's second son. Same as Emma. Ever since Aunt Carol took custody and I left, Ethan and Emma spend half of their time in New Hampshire. They call Jake and Ness their second parents. I hated it.

"He'll calm down…eventually…maybe."

Punch him, "I'm not sure."

Not when I killed our mother.

I still wish some part of me could die easily. I've tried everything and nothing works. I even thought the pack would help me out. That's where I go the proving myself reward hung over my head.

Last time I remember Mr. Tinman had to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West to get a heart. I have the Cowardly Lion in the same room so where's the yellow brick road? Where's the chick in the bubble that's supposed to help us out?

"Life sucks." I mumbled.

"Everybody's sucks. Just they die and we don't bother putting on the mask." That's the only smart thing I've heard Kaleb say.

Kaleb fell asleep but I didn't. I couldn't. Everything kept going around in my head. The walls, the sounds outside, Mom's moans, Jake's yelling, betrayal from my family. It wouldn't shut up. It won't stop.

I couldn't take it any longer. I shot up with a scream, waking Kaleb up. When I started to pace that's when he moved cautiously. I needed to the outside. These four walls are toppling in on me.

They kept getting closer and closer until I couldn't breathe anymore. The rage built inside of me, making me want to lash out. That day kept running in my mind. The day Jake came to me and told me my aunt took Mom off life support kept coming back. My guilt kept trying to choke me. I haven't grieved. A murder doesn't grieve over their victim. Unless it was their mother.

I didn't mean it. It just happen. I couldn't remember it then but I remember it now. I see it more than I see the real world. I didn't mean to kill my mommy. I needed her now more than ever. I was this hideous monster. I shouldn't live. I want to die. I want to die!

The walls toppled over me and I screamed, covering myself. It wasn't until I felt Kaleb shout my name that I realized I was hallucinating. Something I've been doing more now than ever. I knew I had mental issues. Dad's death and Mom's depression made it worse. But when I phased and did all those horrible things…I don't even know what it is anymore. I can't get help.

"There's a park not far from here. Plenty of woods and no humans will be out this late at night." was all Kaleb said. I was thankful that he didn't press that I needed help like all the others. I should have gotten it before but now what am I supposed to do?

I glared at him. I didn't want to phase but I wanted to shed my human body and run wolf. Four legs gets you faster somewhere than two.

"Come on, you idiot before you reveal what we are." He growled, grabbing me by the neck and dragging me outside. "You know, you may not want to phase but somebody else does. So suck it up."

Once we were away from the crap motel and outside I let out a sigh of relief. Or if you want to put it, it was more like gasp because I felt like I couldn't get enough oxygen.

As we walked Kaleb bit his lip, "I phased on my Mom's birthday."

That was out of the blue.

"Um…after Kyle, right?"

"Yep. Our dad was depressed like your mom after she died-only he didn't try to get help. Everyday me and my brother would come home from school, smelling the smell of alcohol everywhere. And then one morning Dad just…left. We were alone. So our grandparents took us in, taught of about the Quileute stories. I turned eighteen when they died. And then we had another mouth to feed all of a sudden."

"Kierra."

"She's by another woman. Some chick from Alaska. So I had to raise two kids while I was only a kid myself."

I remember that sometimes Kaleb would stay only for a little bit at a party. I figured that was the reason why. And then there was times he would get so drunk that the chick he was going home with had to drag him away. Phasing saved his life. It ruined mine.

"Then Kyle phased when Sam and Jake were talking about our Dad. Kierry and I didn't understand why he couldn't see us. Back then Sam was a little stricter than Jake was. It was hard on us, hard on Kyle. Jake allowed him to see us one time without Sam knowing about it. Caused tension between Sam and Jake for a few months but they always fought at who was the leading Alpha."

They still do and Sam isn't even Alpha anymore.

"And then you phased." I stated, looking at another honking car. Women. Can't live with them. Can't live without them.

"It was after a party, you probably remember, and I was pass the point of drunk. I fell on Mom's grave, cried, and then boom. I was a wolf."

I did remember that night-barely. I was talking to a bombshell blond when I noticed Kaleb stumbling around, trying to take another guy's girl. You couldn't understand what he was saying so most people just brushed him off. The more he drank, the worse he got, and the more he cried. The funny part is right when he was making out with a girl he busted out into tears, mumbling something even my now sensitive hearing probably wouldn't understand. He stumbled off into the woods and I didn't see him again. I thought he was dead.

"So Kierra was by herself." A lot like Emma. Both brothers had phased and she was left all alone.

"That was the thing I was angry about. Kyle was in control but he was more worried about switching from Sam's pack to Jake's than he was our own sister. Then the envy and jealousy kicked in. He had everything. The control, the respect, the amazing life…while I continue to screw up mine. I got so angry that I pushed him and my sister away."

I knew Kaleb loved his brother and sister like I loved mine. But I couldn't get to where this story was going, "What's this all supposed to mean?"

"Kyle hates me and Kierra is old enough to finally understand. Now that I'm gone Kyle has to fight a custody battle against my father alone."

"And…"

"Don't push away the ones you love the most. When you're finally ready to let them back in, it'll be too late."

My first thought was what Kaleb said before was the smartest thing. This tops that. My second was that he was right and I was actually agreeing with him on something. I push people away because I'm scared I'll hurt them.

Kaleb didn't kill his mother though. Our mistakes are different. We were dangerous because of our tempter. I was dangerous before. I'm a monster now and I have no clue how I can change that to being good.

Hello? Where's my yellow brick road? Where's the wonderful wizard who promised to fix my life?


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry that this is late. I've had a lot of things come up and could never find time to sit down at my computer. But I have chapter two.**_

_**Peaches318: Two things. Hello again. Once, I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me :) Second, Kaleb is getting in that physical pain... And thanks for your review. You won't see too much of his point of view as of right now. I always change my mind. I mostly want to focus on "the family." You will see him thought. **_

_**ZeffyHP: Thanks for your review. I'm sorry if there's aggravation or confusion. Jacob has forgave Nessie for what she's done. I can't really say if Jake forgives Kaleb because that would be a spoiler. Of course Jacob won't think Kaleb is good for his daughter. All fathers are like that-Lord knows mine is. Jacob's not going to like any boy that takes his little girl's heart. And with Kaleb proving himself...I really wish I could say but then it would still be a spoiler. If it's any sound mind I am writing the imprint chapter. But with everybody getting over everything, life goes on. Jake and Nessie have Sage and Grace to think about. They can't always be in the past. Hope that smooth' things over.**_

_**Hope yall enjoy!**_

Chapter two

Nessie's point of view:

You would think I would be used to be away from my family. My six-almost seven in March-year old twins and my wonderful Jacob. I'm not. I've been a photographer for two years now and I still hate it. Sometimes I have to leave home which makes it even harder. I never make my job longer than a few days. Sometimes I even take the twins with me but lately they've had too much flying. So this time Jacob stayed back with them.

I miss them!

Between four and six nothing has really changed. Attitudes and personalities were the same just a tad bit more. They still look so much like Jacob it's scary. Sage still has my curls. Grace still has her beautiful waves. They had a double dosage of immortal beauty. They were still my fun loving, beautiful, caring, sweet, stubborn, protective over each other, amazing, one of a kind Sage Edward and Grace Isabelle. They give me hard times but I wouldn't change it for anything.

And…Jacob and I are still not married. Before it didn't bother me. Now…it's the other way around. It's aggravating. I want to marry Jacob so bad but he's so busy with everything that he clearly doesn't see the hints I drop! I think he's finally taken on too much. Between work, school, his pack, the tribe, and his family, I fear that the latter is lacking. I knew it would eventually take its toll on him.

But of course what happy fairy tale doesn't have a bad guy that tries to ruin everything? Somebody's making more hybrids now than ever. It wasn't bad enough to investigate…yet. The Volturi have more things to worry about. The rebellion. There is a rumor going around that somebody is preparing to overthrow them. Of course they would be more worried about their lives than keeping trouble out of the vampire world.

Alice says they have a feeling we're the ones starting it. No. We were trying to end it. Normally we would let it happen just because we were all tired of the Volturi but we have the twins. They don't know. So that's why my family doesn't visit often. Only to keep the twins safe.

But now it was the happy moments we worried about. Nobody can take those away. We pushed everything away and waited until the first move was made. We would be prepared but we couldn't let the twins know. They needed to be safe first.

I leaned my head back against the headboard. One magazine needed me to shoot nature shots in Australia. So that meant I was able to visit Nahuel, Roxanne, and Pire. She just turned seven, meaning she reached full maturity. I thought it was sweet they named her after Nahuel's mother.

I yawned. After that useless phone call some idiot left me I couldn't got back to sleep. So I did what I knew best to do. Grab my phone and flip through photos of my babies. One of them was when they were around five, both hugging Jacob and giggling. I saw Sage's sweet smile, Grace's rare moment of sleeping on my lap. Amazing moments.

I looked at the clock. It would be early morning Saturday over where my family is. Maybe I could call them…

Just as I was about to hit the call button a knock came on my door, "Nessie?" I heard Pire ask.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Pire gracefully walked in and quietly shut the door. She was beautiful. Nahuel and Roxanne were lucky to have her. Of course, like any father, Nahuel was protective of her. Roxanne was too; and her black hair and olive skin with bright hazel eyes weren't helping their case in any way.

"Momma told me not to disturb you." She said as she sat down on the bed.

"You weren't. I was just missing home." I said. I _was_ missing home. I hated that Jacob talked to me into this.

"Do you have to travel often?"

"No. Well, every now and then. Most jobs I'm not an hour or so away I decline."

Pire saw my computer, loaded up with all the pictures I've taken. She asked if she could look at it and I nodded a yes. She started flipping through a job where I had to travel to London. I was able to take the twins and Jake with me. She laugh at my Grace posing like a princess in front of Buckingham Palace and of Sage eating at a restaurant.

"They're so cute." She chirped.

"They're a mess." I laughed. Sage and Grace could make any dull day very eventful.

As we flipped though pictures, we came to one when the twins were only a few months old. It was Nahuel and Roxanne's wedding and the twins were in the outfits they sent during my baby shower/day the twins were born.

"Aww, look at the cute munchkins." I heard Roxanne coo as she sat next to Pire.

"When was this?" Pire asked her mother.

"Me and your father's wedding." She answered.

I couldn't help but laugh. I remembered that day clearly. Jake and I thought that we would be able to relax since were up all hours of the night with Sage and Grace. They were six months old at the time and still kept us up. I was nervous about taking them to a foreign country while Jake told me to relax. I went off on him, he argued back. The twins had more fun than we did.

"That was a horrible day for us." I stretched, stifling a yawn.

"How?" Pire asked.

"Jake and Ness didn't talk the whole night to each other." Roxanne was the one who answered, glancing at me.

My eyes darted to the phone. I really wanted to call my Jacob. I missed him and my twins so much.

I was happy that she and Nahuel were able to get the family they always wanted. I remembered when I told her I was pregnant she yelled in my face that she hoped me and my baby (since I thought I was having one at the time) would die. Pire wasn't her blood daughter but that didn't matter.

"Okay, Pire. Time for bed. You've got school tomorrow." Roxy said.

"Night, Nessie." Pire huffed as she stomped out of the room. Teenagers.

"So..." Roxanne trailed with a smile. Something's up.

"So..." I copied.

She huffed, "Oh, come on, Nessie! Jake's graduating this year…"

She really has to remind me that I'm away from him and my kids? "I know."

"And…anything on a wedding?"

A wedding was the last thing on my mind. I wanted to get done with this and head straight back home to my son and daughter.

Yes, Jacob did go back to school. He still had a few more months left so a wedding wasn't possible with the stress of everything. Plus, how can I get married to him when I hardly see him?

"No wedding." I stated.

"Really. What are the twins going to say?"

"They don't know the difference. They know that Jacob and I loved each other and that we love them. That's all that matters."

My hand traveled to open my locket with a picture of my beautiful babies. I loved them so much. I loved them more than my own life. I was so stupid to leave them!

"But a wedding would be nice. A Christmas one would be perfect."

"Christmas isn't that far away-"

"That's perfect!"

"You're worse than Alice-which is a complete shock because I don't think anyone could beat her!"

"Somebody has too-"

"We have more than trying to push Jacob-who is already stretched thin-into is marrying me.

Roxy took my hand, "I have a feeling it's more than just that."

I took a deep breath, "If the Volturi find out about the whole rebellion deal-which they already have-it's going to eventually fall on us. Who's going to side with us now when we're all afraid of our shadows? What if they see Sage and Grace and run for the hills?" I asked. "And I'm away from them! How do I know they're safe?!"

"They're with Jake. Ness, this will be fine. Everything will be. We'll stand by you and you know Tanya and her clan will too. You know you'll be able to get people to help you."

That didn't reassure me. Before I didn't care when the Volturi came because I knew we would be ready and I would fight. Now I have the twins to worry about. Where would I send them to safety? What if I have to run with them because there's nowhere else to hide? Will I be able to keep them safe?

"I need to call Jacob. I should have never left them."

Roxanne handed me my phone, knowing that I would have to hear to believe it, and rolled her eyes. She should understand. She was a mother too.

I dialed Jacob's number and waited. When he didn't answer right away like I expected him to I started to pace the floor in a panic. Finally for the millionth time, he finally picked up.

"Hello?" I heard him mumble. I must have woken him up.

"Jake?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's Nessie."

"Oh."

He was okay but what about the twins. I know he can take care of himself. I'm worried about my babies. "Are the twins okay? Did you cook them dinner? Did you give them a bath? Did you-"

"They're fine."

Then what are they doing?"

"Well, Sage is passed out next to me and Grace is asleep on my chest. _ I _was asleep myself like they were until somebody decided to call."

"What? I'm worried. Why aren't they in their own bed? Are they sick? Do I need to come home?"

"Everything's okay, Renesmee. Relax."

"But-"

"Don't you trust me?" he whispered.

I hesitated. I did trust him more than anybody. It's just that he spends so much time with studying and working. He's an amazing father. I wasn't complaining about that but his balance on priorities is a little wobbly.

I knew I messed up when I waited too long to answer. I could hear in Jacob's voice that I hurt him, "Look. I've got to get some sleep, and if I stay on the phone any longer it'll wake up Sage and Grace. You do trust me on that don't you? I'll even send you a picture of what I'm doing every few seconds."

I'm an idiot. "I didn't say I didn't trust you!" I shouted.

I heard one of the twins whimper and grimaced. Good job, you idiot.

"Daddy?" I heard my son say.

"I've got to go."

"Jake-" I said but he already hung up. "Love you too, dearest."

"I'm taking by your tone the phone call did not go well."

I completely forgot that Roxanne was sitting right there, "It's not like you being there. You know their schedule and what they like because you're with them. It's just not the same." She finished for me.

At least somebody understood-or she was either mocking me. I trusted Jacob with all my heart. I trust him more than I trust anybody else. It's just…the twins are older and I want to be there while they still need me. Something he needs to understand.

"Exactly!" I said, plopping down on the bed.

"So there's no baby number three on the way?"

I bit my lip, remembering my miscarriage. Not only was I excited about it, the twins were too. I felt like I gave them false hope. I gave Jacob false hope too. I was lucky with getting pregnant with Sage and Grace. If I got pregnant way past seven…that would seem unlikely. I was frozen at the state I was in. It was all just false hope. I've thought about wanting another baby but Jacob's a little on the hesitant side. It made me realize that I needed to be happy with what I've got. I had Sage and Grace and I wouldn't exchange them in on anything. Not even for another baby.

"_Oh, no. Two is all we need. We can barely keep up with that." _

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_Yes. One-hundred percent sure. Now good-night. Some of us still have to sleep, you know."_

Roxanne huffed. "Fine. I'll see you in the morning. Night." She squeezed my hand and walked out the room.

I got under the covers, starring at the pictures on my phone of Jacob holding the twins. They were always smiling and giggling since day one-if they don't get their way it's the opposite. They have changed me for good-for the better. I loved them. I love the life I have and shortly I'll be back to it.

~~~~~~ _Forever ~~~~~~_

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Grace said, jumping up and down. She still hasn't gotten out of that habit.

"Hmmm…" I muttered.

"Daddy and Sage won't get up and I'm hungry." She huffed.

"Well go wake them up."

"I did. Normally I'm the one asleep."

Trust me, I know. "Well…try harder.

"I need you home. Why can't you come home, Momma?"

Come home? I thought I was home?

I opened my eyes to find the surroundings of where I was at. I wasn't home. I was at Roxanne and Nahuel's. In the guest bedroom. No Grace jumping on my bed.

_Why can't you come home, Momma…_

It could have simply been a dream. It probably was. I was just missing home. Jacob would wake up when the twins needed him. I was just going crazy with missing them.

But it didn't feel like a dream. It was like I felt her. She was hungry and aggravated. Jacob and Sage were asleep.

I need to go home.

I got dressed quickly, just going for simple, and threw my ringlets into a ponytail. No more spontaneous haircuts anymore for me. Plus Jacob hides the scissors until him or the twins needs a haircut.

I made my way to the kitchen, camera in tow, when I saw Pire arguing with Roxanne, "Why do I have to eat human food?"

"Because you go to school."

"That doesn't mean anything."

I sat down next to Nahuel after grabbing some juice. I projected to him, asking him why they were arguing.

"_Watch. This is a daily thing."_ He thought.

"And we're eating food too. Well, I am. Nessie's drinking something human at least." Nahuel said. I barely choked on my drink as I laughed.

"I even have to eat for the twins." I still prefer blood over food but I eat it for them. Plus I was used to it because my parents made me eat human food too. Grace liked it more than Sage but I don't let them hunt often.

Pire grabbed toast from Nahuel's plate and huffed, "I don't see why I have to go to school. I'm fully matured."

"For about two weeks." Roxanne mumbled.

"Look on the bright side, the year's almost over with." Nahuel said, kissing the top of her head.

Their daughter huffed, "Fine."

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~_

I focused my camera on the object and clicked the flash. I checked the photo, deciding to take a few more.

"Why are you taking the same picture? It hasn't changed." Nahuel asked.

"Because I don't get paid for crappy photos. And I want my last job to be perfect."

"Last one?"

I looked away. I loved my job but I loved being a mother more. I've been thinking about quitting for months now. While I'm away all I can think about is my family. I trust Jake with my life but he's stretched thin as it is. And now with the Volturi being involved, I have to be with them.

"Yes. I want to go back to being a full time mom."

"You already are."

"But I keep thinking about them all the time. It's not fair to anybody."

Nahuel squeezed my arm. He was worried about this mess as much as I was. We wanted to fight but also have to protect our families. It's a tough decision to make.

I projected to him that I wanted to leave as soon as possible. It was no offence to him but I wanted to be home. We didn't see each other as often, and Pire would be upset, but I miss my angels too much. Plus Jacob.

"How about a hunting competition to keep your mind off things. Just don't tell my daughter." Nahuel said as I put down my camera.

"As long as you don't tell my son." I laughed and then took off running.

I loved doing this. I felt free. Daddy was faster than I so I had to inherit from him. I use to have the clumsiness like my mother did when she was human but that seemed to have stopped since hitting seven. Now it seems my twins have inherited it from both sides since their father use to be pretty clumsy. Sometimes still is which worries me.

Sensing Nahuel far behind, I found an appeasing animal. Strong, pumping heart, blood coursing through its veins. Delicious. My mouth watered at the thought of biting into it.

I stalked the creature several miles before I finally decided to attack. Only for Nahuel to make a bird call right next to it, making it bolted.

Thanks.

I turned and snarled at him. He put his hands up with a joking smile, "What?"

"_You scared off my prey!"_

"There's a lot more where it's coming from. Trust me."

I hesitated. "Fine. But I'll kill you later.

"That I can vouch fo-"

I put my hand over his mouth and shushed him. He gave me a look until he heard the same thing that I heard too. Creeping in the trees, shuffling of the leaves, the mixture of vampire and human. The heartbeat as he crept closer.

Hybrid.

I opened up my mind reading, trying to find out who he was. I projected his interesting thoughts to Nahuel so he would know now and I would not have to explain later.

He was most definitely male. He was scared but curious about us as much as we were of him. And…he has my camera!

I projected to Nahuel my plan and jumped up in the trees right behind the male hybrid. He was about to bolt before I grabbed his neck while Nahuel grabbed his arms and snatched my camera back.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to steal?" Nahuel asked the stranger. He was blond with natural brown highlights. From what I could tell from behind him, the boy wasn't that old.

"I-I was going to give it back." He stammered. Sixteen for sure-physically. I think his speech even has a little British accent to it.

"Sure." I purred. "What's your name?"

"Tuck."

"Tuck?" Nahuel and I quizzed.

"Yeah, like _Tuck Everlasting_-and I sort of don't know my real name." He answered.

He was telling the truth, whether I could tell by mind reading or mother's intuition. He didn't have any parents as far as I could pick up without him noticing it. I'll have to get his trust first and then I'll dig up information.

"Where are your parents?"

"Don't have any."

We jumped down, daring him to run. I turned to him and asked, "Why?"

"Dunno."

"Well, do you know where you are?"

Again, we got the same answer. I don't know. He's worse than Sage and Grace with that.

"Who are you?" Tuck asked us now.

"I'm Nahuel and this is my friend, Renesmee."

"Call me Nessie." I answered with a smile. My motherly instincts were already kicked in so I couldn't be mean to him about stealing my camera. I should have never left it laying around anyway.

"What are you?"

"Vampire-human hybrids. The same as you."

"What?"

He didn't know what he was or where he was from. He knew he wasn't human but he wasn't fully mythical either. He was confused as the rest of us.

"You-you don't what you are?" I asked Tuck. That was new. Even I knew what I was the day I was born. Well, I had people teaching me and helping me learn. Nahuel had his aunt to teach him. Tuck had nobody.

"Why don't you come back with us? You can meet my family." Nahuel offered.

"There's more of you? I thought the two you were together."

"Yes, there are more of us; and no, we're not together. I have my own family back in the states." I said, taking off my locket and showing Tuck the family portrait we took a month back.

I pointed who everybody was but left out the detail of what my Jacob was. He was far too thirsty so Nahuel made sure I kept my small distance. He could smell my scent but hear the blood pumping through my veins as much as he heard Nahuel's. Only Nahuel was venomous. I wasn't. I needed to get home to my family as soon as possible. I have to tell Jake about this. And I didn't want to show up with creepy red eyes.

When we got back I rushed upstairs to pack. I had to get home. I needed to. I hated that I had to leave Nahuel and Roxanne to figure out things about Tuck but I missed my home. I needed to be with them.

Roxanne offered to take me to the airport since she had to pick up Pire. Nahuel stayed home to figure more about our new friend. I was practically bouncing in my seat…until they told me all flights were cancelled due to bad weather. After that all I had was tears in my eyes. I wanted to be home. I couldn't stay for two more days without Sage and Grace being with me.

"I thought you would be on a plane by now?" Nahuel asked as I plopped down in the living room and put my head in my hands.

"Obviously mother nature didn't think so." I grumbled. I could do it. One more day wouldn't kill me.

Or it might because I'll drive myself to insanity!

"Why is she so upset?" I head Tuck whisper to Nahuel without knowing I could easily hear him and then some.

"Over protective mother."

Sadly I was. I was more than what my mother was. I wasn't the only one thought. Jacob was bad about it too. Hence, why we're not married or haven't had a date in a long, long, long while. We were protective. But did we care?

No.

Roxanne came and sat down beside me, taking my hand. I took a deep breathe. They were probably having so much fun with their daddy that they probably didn't miss me. Jake lets them get away with stuff that I don't. My angels have gotten my Jacob wrapped around their little pinkies.

We talked with Tuck until my phone started ringing. Knowing who it was, I rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

I walked away and leaned against the wall as I heard my twins shout hello. My heart yearned to be with them. To be with my small but wonderful family.

"Hello, my loves." I said to them, twisting my mothers ring around my finger.

"We miss you. I miss you the most!" my son stated. I couldn't help but laugh.

I was about to say something when Grace butted in. They did their normal arguing back and forth until Jake and I scolded them on different sides of the phone. We're that good.

"So what have the two of you been doing with Daddy while I'm away?" I asked my twins after they settled down. I'm shocked they didn't use their gifts on each other like they normally do. That was a major thing we are still having trouble teaching them on. Uncle Jasper has tried but was only halfway successful. They know it's bad to do it with humans. They know that it's dangerous. That's about it. Even Jacob and I have thought about home schooling them but decided that they still needed friends. It was still up on debates.

"Um…" Grace spoke up, "Daddy played with us and while he studied we talked to Grandma and Grandpa. And then Papa and Nana (Carlisle and Esme) called. Now Daddy's promised us to go out for ice cream."

"In November?"

"We're bored."

I couldn't help but to laugh at my beautiful daughter. Sage was the laid back while Grace was outgoing. They're night and day but totally in sync with each other.

"I have a strange feeling you're jumping on the bed again." I stated to my daughter. I could hear Jacob on the other line cough to hide his laugh and I bit my lip.

"I told you should would catch you." Sage muttered.

"Grace Isabelle." I said sternly. "I may not be with you but I know everything that you do." That's why I have Jacob.

"Yes, Momma."

I talked to my twins more until I heard Sage grab the phone "When will you be able to come home, Momma?"

I bit my lip again. I wanted to be home this instant. I wanted to apologize to Tuck for running off and swim all the way there.

"I'll be home soon. I promise."

"It's just not the same without you."

My heart broke. I knew Jacob was taking wonderful care of them. They were having fun with him. They love Jacob but they hated seeing me gone. They wanted both parents there. It was something Jacob and I always tried to give that to them but sometimes that wasn't always the case.

"I know, sweetheart, but I'll be home as soon as the plane lands." I said.

"She might beat the plane. Who knows?" I heard Jacob say. He missed me too. He hated being away from me.

I rubbed my chest, praying that the weight would fall off. I felt them. Jacob, Sage, and Grace. I had no clue how we could all feel each other sometimes. Everybody thought it was just a unique connection between Jacob and I. I was his imprint. He was my mate. Now the twins are here and at the slightest chance we can feel them. I think the twins could feel us but they never show it. I hoped they didn't realize it either. Yes, they're amazingly advanced but I don't want their six-going on seven-year old minds to know they might not live as long as we do. I didn't want them to know we might die or they might become orphans. They're too young for all of this.

"Can I talk to Daddy, my prince?" I asked my son.

"Okay. Love you." Sage huffed.

"Love you, mommy!" I heard Grace say from far off. I winced, worried what she might have gotten into now.

"I love you too, my munchkins."

I heard Jacob tell them something and then heard his voice, making me smile, "Hello, my beautiful."

He sounded off. Either I'm losing it or he sounded distance. "Hey."

"Are you finished up or do you have more to do?" Jake asked.

"I wanted to come home but couldn't due to weather."

"Bummer."

I laughed, "So are they behaving?"

"Of course! Our perfect little angels would never destroy a house in less than five minutes!"

The thing is they will and have. Sage Edward and Grace Isabelle maybe be night and day but one thing they have in common with each other is that they are sneaky and mysterious.

"Jake, I'm sorry about the other day. I do trust you, my love. It's just…"

"I know. You're forgiven. Blah blah blah."

"You're lucky I'm not in the same room as you." I joked.

"Actually I call it the worse luck there is with me being away from you."

I giggled. He still has that effect on me. Even after all these years he still makes me feel like it's the first time I realized I had a crush on him. He makes me feel like it's the first time I've fallen in love with him-and for real this time. At first I thought it was the pregnancy hormones but it wasn't. I didn't know what love really was until he showed up at Isle Esme ruined and broken. I thought I was in love with him before. If I was I wouldn't have went to Kaleb. Now I don't think I could love anybody as much as I love Jake. The twins being the exception to that rule. They were the ones that taught us what real love was. It was a lot more than hugs, kisses, and saying I love you. It goes far much more than that.

"I'll be home soon." I copied the tone I used with our son.

"I'm not a kid." He grumbled.

"You act like it."

"I'm older than you."

"Older isn't even a word for it."

"Aw, gee, thanks."

"Anytime, babe."

"I'll take your word on that.

I closed my eyes and imagined how everything was back home. Sage and Grace were standing impatiently somewhere for the father as they waited for him to get off the phone with me. Jake was doing the same thing I was doing. We want to be with each other so bad that it was to the point of being painful.

"How's the studying?" I asked. That was also the reason why I wanted to get back as soon as possible. Jacob had a big test Monday morning. It was in one of his hardest subjects. Surprisingly he's having trouble this year-even though he's ahead of all his classmates. I guess with all that's going on everything is finally getting to him. It's worried me if he was going to blow and I didn't want the twins nearby.

"Um…I was going to stay up tonight to do my homework and then I'll study when you get back." Jacob said and I winced. I was hoping to have a family day when I got back but that's obviously not going to happen.

"You don't need to be waiting last minute." You've got-"

"I know, Ness. It'll be taken care of. Trust me. I have things under control."

He may have things under control for now but how long would it be until he doesn't. He does so much and leaves his family out of the rest. We get the end of him-or half per se. Call me the one cracking under pressure but Jacob's the one that moves around in such a blur I don't even know what to do.

Calm down, Renesmee. He's spending time with the twins now. That's all that matters.

"Beauty of being a parent, huh?" Beauty of finding the important things in life.

"I wouldn't change a thing."

I have a feeling he'll be saying things differently in a few months.

"Jake, there's something we need to talk about when I get home." I said, changing the subject.

"Uh-oh. I didn't do anything. What's wrong?"

"It's not that bad." I looked back at Tuck. There was something different about him and I wanted to get as much information as possible out of him.

"Then what?"

"I think the game's about to change here in the near future."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about the late post. My goal was to post this sooner but obviously it didn't happen. I've had a lot of stuff going on and it's made my life very hectic. But I do have another chapter for you so maybe this will be a bonus.**_

_**I also have an announcement and a question. I am writing the Take to the Grave story. It will be different than the one-shot because I have a chance of being more in depth with things. I will keep some things I liked in the one-shot in the book. Some things I'll shake up and some things I will just completely change. But the question is...do you, readers, want to hear just Leah and Emily's point of views or a little bit of everybody's. I am basically writing it with the view of everybody has secrets they want to take to the grave. (No pun intended) It can go as just Leah and Emily's thoughts and actions through out the story. I've also worked it as to where the different characters (along with the three main ones) have their thoughts and actions told too-along with what they think of the whole Sam, Leah, and Emily deal. I can go with it both ways. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Chapter 3!**_

Chapter three

Jacob's point of view

Change the game? What? What was she talking about? Was something wrong? I knew she was about worried about the Volturi-we all were-but what else?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I looked at my son and daughter and took a deep breath, praying they were too busy being impatient than see my worry.

Something might be wrong. She could be hurt. I'm not there to protect her. And I'm the one that told her into doing the photography job.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Come on, Daddy, before they close." Grace begged, crossing her arms.

"Go before they get worse." My girl said.

I debated it. Should I make sure the mother of my twins is okay? I know she is. I would feel it if she wasn't. And I couldn't resist giving my twins what they wanted. If they wanted ice cream in November then so be it.

"Love you, Ness." I finally gave in.

"I love you too. Give my angels love."

I rolled my eyes as I hung up. Renesmee was an amazing mother. I was happy that we were finally able to have that family we were never really able to have.

"Finally." Sage huffed as if I spent an hour on the phone. Trust me, I wanted to.

"What if I was talking to your mother about something important?" I asked as I grabbed the keys to the Mercedes SUV.

"We know you didn't." Grace simply said as I opened the door to our garage.

"Oh, really?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you're an adult and adults normally have boring conversations." Sage said, agreeing with his sister after I made sure they were buckled in. I learned my lesson the last time I got pulled over.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing but smiled as I drove off. It amazed me how Sage and Grace were so smart at a young age. Everybody else said it was because of the vampire gene. I say it was because they were my children and they were just amazing like that. Nessie felt the same way.

"What if we were talking about the two of you?" I quizzed. Sage shrugged. That was my son for you.

"About our Christmas presents?!" Grace excitedly chirped.

I looked in the review mirror. She looked so much like me-they both did-but at that moment I saw her mother in her. They both did at some point. Her looks, her mental capability. They had so much of her in them that it worried me less if they were going to phase or not.

But then what if they weren't immortal?

I pushed that to the back of my mind. Spending days where it was just me and the twins were rare. Nessie seems to think I'm losing my balance with things. More like doubtful. Yes, things were hectic but at least I'm doing it, right? I mean between all of this we don't have time for a wedding but at least we live forever, don't we? We are going to live forever.

Right?

"It's not even Thanksgiving, Gracie." Sage said, already bored with the conversation.

"So. We can start planning. Right, Daddy? We can plan early."

I hesitated. I would give her anything but not this. Normally she waits to do things last minute. (That she inherited from me.) Having Christmas meant having everybody over here or in Washington. So no we weren't getting ready early.

"I have to agree with your brother on this one, Grace. Let's just get through this weekend first." I said.

She shrunk back and pouted her lip while Sage laughed, "I told her so." I heard him mock.

"Shut up, you idiot."

"Hey," I scolded. "I thought we agreed on not calling your brother an idiot."

"But Sage started it."

"No I didn't, you liar."

"Both of you apologize now." I'm still shocked I can do this when me and my sisters did the exact same thing.

"Sorry." They mumbled to each other.

When we got into town I felt Grace's shield out. I need to phase as it is but that was making it worse. I pulled at the collar of my shirt because it felt like it was clasping around my neck. I tightened my grip in the steering wheel to keep the twins from seeing my hands shake. This vehicle was getting tight and Nessie would kill me if I lost it again.

I'm going to be sick.

I found the ice cream shop and parked, jumping outside. The twins jumped out as I leaned against the vehicle, breathing heavy.

"Daddy?" I heard my son ask, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, buddy." I breathed.

PHASE. PHASE. PHASE.

As Sage and I walked we saw Grace running ahead of us. I called out her name but it went through one ear though the other. I wanted to know where she got her energy from so I could get some.

"Grace." I called when she all of a sudden tripped. Great.

I picked Sage up so I could be fast and got to her in the matter of seconds. Nessie's going to kill me. I really didn't want her to rip me to shreds. Not now at least.

After I found out she was all right, Sage grabbed her hand. They looked at each other as if they were having a conversation when Grace's eyes filled up with tears. People looked at us but my deathly glares made them walking before they even thought about stopping.

"Daddy?" she asked as I wiped the tears away.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?"

Sage used his gift on her. I can tell just by the vacant look in her eyes. Probably when I called her name he used it out of fright. Normally they were okay with controlling them but it wasn't enough to make us quit our worry that one day we'll get a call from school that everybody was in chaos due to losing their memory or trying to kill themselves. We've all tried to help them and teach them but it all came down to their age and when they were ready.

It worried Nessie and me. What if the Volturi found out about them? They're not even seven yet but they're so powerful. They were one of a kind. What if they can't control it? What if they're too powerful? Nessie and I have tried to keep them under the radar without being away from the human world. The only ones that really know what they are were the people that were close to us. What if we let our guard down long enough and the bad guys are able to slip in without us noticing it?

I carried Grace while Sage gripped my hand tight as we walked in. I felt them and Nessie. I felt the twins being scared and Nessie's curiosity turned worry. I have a lot explaining to do.

Imagine being in one of the professor's that seemed to have it out on you lecture when you feel all of this. Three people with three different moods all at once. It's very hard to concentrate. Imagine being in an important meeting with important people when you feel three different moods hitting you with a ton of bricks. Imagine having your girlfriend pregnant and at home with two year olds when your relationship isn't the best and you feel all of it. It's not fun if you haven't imagined it yet. If you have, tell me how you handled it so I can get a grip on it myself.

Grace refused to leave my side as we sat down. I was about to ask her when a waiter came by to get our order. Sage ordered his with pride while Grace just shrugged. After he left I turned to my daughter, who had her head buried in my side. When I moved so did she. It reminded me of the time where she wanted nothing to do with anybody except Nessie. The twins being infants seemed ages ago. Becoming a father, moving, going to college seemed to be ages ago. Sometimes I wonder how all of this happened.

"Daddy, is Momma coming home tomorrow?" Sage asked as the waiter dropped off the ice cream. I still didn't see why they wanted an idea like this.

"She should be. Why?"

"I was just wondering." He shrugged. Grace perked up a little while I looked at Sage. My instincts told me something was up

"Sage? Is there something I should know?" Something told me in my gut that both of them were hiding something, or about to pull something, they know we would approve of.

Sage looked at Grace then back at me. "It's nothing." He mumbled, going back to his ice cream.

I turned to Grace, who was stuffing ice cream in her mouth, "Gracie?"

"Ow!" she whined she put her spoon down and rubbed her head.

"Take the tip of your tongue and rub it on the roof of your mouth." A voice said behind me before I could say anything.

The three of us turned around to see a woman with red-gold hair, freckles splashed on the cheeks with cinnamon brown eyes that Grace's put to shame. No I was not attracted to her but I couldn't help but recognize her. Blame my sharp mind that never lets me forget…sometimes.

"Wow! It actually worked!" Grace exclaimed.

I gave her a look, "What do you say?"

"Oh!" she turned to the woman, "Thank you."

"Anytime." The woman said. She turned to me, "You look familiar. You're the guy with the stolen care aren't you?"

I grimaced. Did she not see two six year olds sitting next to me? I really don't want my son and daughter thinking I'm some big thief or something. That'd be a lot easier explaining than the rest of things though.

"Borrowed." I deadpanned. I felt my son sitting in my lap and glare at this chick, whom was Lizzie.

Shut up, Jacob. Stop thinking!

"And who are you?" Sage and Grace said at the same time giving the same glare. I can already see it now. Them running and ratting on me that I was talking to another woman and that I stole a car. I talked to the other woman-whom I have no feelings for-and never stole the car.

"Lizzie." She answered, winking at me.

Creepy.

"That sounds like Momma's name." Grace said. I smiled, thinking of Nessie.

"Na-uh." Sage argued. Here we go again.

"Alright, you two. Finish up so we can leave." I told them.

Lizzie put her hand on my arm on which I moved, "I didn't mean to scare you off."

"We need to leave anyway." I shrugged.

"You don't remember me do you?"

I'm not going to pay much attention to you when I have a hotter woman, "Sort of. I suck when it comes to putting names with faces."

"The Vanquish? You were snapping my head off. I was flirting with you and you completely ignored me."

Because I was about to meet my soul mate only hours after-who is hotter than you by the way. So no, I really wouldn't care when that soul mate of mine has a jealous streak worse than my sister.

"Sorry about that-the snapping at you, I mean. I'm normally not that rude." I was very much that rude. Wait. I still am.

"So…are those two yours? I didn't know you had children."

Because you don't even know me. "Yeah. You've already met Grace and the curly head is my son, Sage."

"We're done. Can we go home now? I'm sleepy." Sage announced. Probably to get me away, which I was thankful for.

I rushed out the booth, dragging the twins behind me, as Lizzie followed us out of the door.

"Cold. Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold." Grace mumbled, shivering.

I picked up my son and daughter. They got as close to me as possible. That was one thing they didn't inherit from neither of us. They didn't have the natural heat. It was a surprise to us because we never got cold. It worried their mother and I on how much of the human gene they have.

"So are you a single father?"

I laughed while I put the twins in the car and then turned to her. I haven't even had the chance of taking my own girlfriend out to dinner so why would I want to take some chick I hardly know.

"Uh…no actually, I'm not a single father. My wife's out of town for business." I answered. Yes, I know I said wife. I know I am opening up the door for the twins to ask why their parents weren't married. It's not that I don't want to marry Renesmee Cullen. It's the procrastinating with everything in me. Including getting down on one knee.

"Oh. I don't see I band or anything."

"I broke it." Not that I have one to break anyway.

"Daddy?" Oh crap. The questions were about to come up. And I know my completely blunt, demands honesty daughter will be the first to ask.

So the brave man I am, I shut the door to avoid it all.

I turned towards Lizzie, "I have to go. It's way past their bedtime." I said, climbing and driving off.

"Daddy?" Sage asked, "Why was that lady hitting on you?"

I had no clue where my son learned the phrase "hitting on" when he's only six and a half years old. I have a feeling it's from my brothers.

"She wasn't." She was but they don't need to know that.

"Then why was she talking about you stealing a car?" Grace chimed in on that point. They're never going to let me forget that.

"She was just a friend I met a long time ago." I answered. More like ten years ago but who's counting?

Just stop thinking, Jacob.

"Then you're old." She said.

Great. My kids think I'm old now. "Does your momma look old?" I ask.

"No."

"Then I'm not old. I'm the same age as her." I lied. I look the same but that is about it. Nessie and I don't just have an age difference. It was more like a big, gigantic, endless whole of a difference.

"She's not as pretty as Momma." Sage mumbled.

That's my boy! "No, she's not." I laughed but what kept going on in my head wasn't how creepy that Lizzie recognized me, that I haven't proposed to Nessie yet, but the fact that my own children were calling me old!

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

I kissed Sage's curls as he laid passed out on his bed. Since between leaving and coming home, the sugar kicked in. So being the father whose kids have him wrapped, I let them stay up a lot later than usual. They played outside while I was a wolf. That we couldn't hide from them. Their mother was a half vampire and their father was a werewolf. They understood that we weren't your normal family. They keep the secret. Partly because they have some of the vampire gene-which I was not complaining about. I don't want them to phase.

I made sure Sage was okay before I walked across the hall to Grace's room. Of course she would be the one still awake. Of course she would be the one jumping on her bed. Nessie and she were still going to war on that one. And that meant it was a war I was staying out of.

"Okay, squirt. I think you beat your record already." I said, walking into her room

"But that means I have to beat that record now." She huffed.

"You can do it tomorrow. You know momma's going to kill me for letting you do it." I said.

She plopped down with a dramatic huff, knowing I was right, "No fair." She mumbled as she laid down and I pulled the blanket over her.

"I'm not even sleepy. Can I stay up a little bit longer?" Grace begged.

"Sorry, princess. I've already pushed the limit. But it's our secret, right?"

She put her finger over her mouth and nodded, giggling. "Can you read to me and stay with me until I fall asleep?"

My daughter had me wrapped so I said yes. I grabbed a book from her care and laid down next to her. "I don't know if I'll be as good as Momma."

Yeah, Nessie had this little thing called projection where all she had to do was project the images. They liked it better than just reading. And what did I have? Nothing.

I read to her which got her relaxed a little. Then, to stay awake, she asked if I could tell her a Quileute story. I really wasn't supposed to break the rules but I already did so it didn't matter anymore. She curled up into my chest and fell asleep. My eyes drifted close too.

I woke up a few hours later. I think it was a few hours. Grace was passed out on her pillow so maybe I did something right.

I rubbed my eyes to wake up and scooted out of Grace's bed, careful not to wake her up. I looked back at my daughter, her black waves covering her face, before I stepped into the hall and shut the door. I checked on Sage one last time and then went into my office to get my books.

I checked the time. Three-thirty. I could get everything done, study for a little bit, phase, all before early bird wakes up. Then Mrs. Porter can watch the twins while I go to work for a few hours. No biggie.

Not when you feel like you're about to go to sleep. Again.

I grabbed my stack of books and went back into the hall. Maybe if I study in a different place it'll finally stick…

Who am I kidding? I need Nessie!

I made it to the first step when I tripped and fell. All the way down the stairs. Books and papers went everywhere while I laid there on the floor, cursing at myself at how stupid I was. I can't even walked down my own damn steps! Maybe I am old.

I swore again while getting up, thanking whoever that the twins were sleeping like a rock. I never trip. The only few times was because of either distracted by Nessie, (that was only once) when I was bit, and Finn. There's the exception since I first phased. Why would I do it now? Am I that exhausted? A few hours of sleep should be enough

I picked up all the paper and other crap and plopped down in front of the coffee table. I put my head in my hands, wishing I had my imprint with me instead of all by myself. I loved having alone time with my twins but I also hated Nessie being away from me. It made me sick. I needed to keep my mind off of things. So I need to work on the hardest first and work my way back.

And once I started, I realized it all backfired me in the face. It was six and I still wasn't done. All I could do was stare at it like it was going to bite me. No amount of coffee I drank, nothing stuck. My mind was thinking of other things.

I sat that aside. Screw it. I needed to study. I might not even go to the shop so I can focus on this. But then yet again if I stayed I would give the twins my undivided attention and would get no studying done.

I stared at my book. I understood it…only for it to fade away. So I leaned back against the couch, wishing Nessie was home. Why can't she come home?

I looked up at the family photo on top of the mantle that we took a few months back. Nessie and I sat against a tree while the twins laughed in our arms. I vowed I would protect them. They were my reason for everything.

My mind went back to Lizzie asking if I was single. Technically I wasn't. I just wasn't married. Nessie and I were as good as married though. We have children together, a home, and a job. We would be married if it wasn't for me wanting to go back to school. She's been hoping to marry me since the Christmas she was pregnant. If I didn't think of what she would do again we would be. I told her we could get married this summer but she said no. I didn't even propose. It was more or less an offer.

I didn't have commitment issues. Renesmee Cullen was the only woman I want to be with. She's the mother of my twins. I wouldn't leave her for another. I would put a wedding band on her finger and change her last name.

_Then why haven't you?_

Let's face it. I do have commitment issues but not the kind where you can't settle down with one woman and not want to. The kind where you want to marry that one woman but you're too afraid of what she'll say or do. What if she leaves and takes the twins with her? I would die without my son and daughter. I wish I knew if Nessie was pregnant when she left because I would have forced her to stay.

I always said if Nessie ran again I wouldn't bear it. But if she took our son and daughter away… for the first time I might just might kill her. I've forgiven her. I've forgiven Kaleb. Why can't I put some stupid ring on her finger?

"Daddy?"

I jumped, turning around to see my son standing beside me. He was wrapped up in his favorite blanket, half asleep.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled him into my lap. I already know what it's about. It was the same thing as last night. It would only be in a matter of minutes before Grace comes down too.

"I had the same dream as last night." He mumbled.

I bit my lip. They both dreamed of us dead. It made me suspicious. Could it mean more than just a regular dream? Maybe I should tell Nessie.

"Was there anything else?" I asked.

"There was two more vampires and had wolves. They didn't look like you." He explained, wrapping his blanket tighter around him.

"What did the leeches-I mean vampires-look like?" I couldn't say leech anymore around them. Nessie swore it was as bad a cussing in front of them. Sure.

My son shrugged, "I dunno. They didn't look like our family." Was all he said.

Sage got comfortable and fell back asleep on my chest. Obviously I'm the big, walking pillow. So I grabbed my notes and went back to studying.

It worried me about the dream my son was having. Nessie was going to kill me when she found out; but they shouldn't be dreaming like this. I would say it wasn't normal but none of us are really normal at this point.

I couldn't do much about it now. I couldn't base anything on my six year old son's dream. No one would really believe me until I actually had facts. Nessie would believe me at least. I wanted to protect everybody but I couldn't. But couldn't I still try?

Okay. Focus. Study. You can play superman later. You first need to pass this college so your girlfriend doesn't kill you.

She's going to kill me either way so does it really matter?

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

I kept an ear out for the twins as I worked underneath the car. After hours getting nowhere with my studying-only my cuss words that kept threatening to come out. Yeah I could picture the twins going up to Nessie and them saying they learned how to cuss from me.

So when it was time for our neighbor to watch the twins, they begged me to take them with me. I knew it had to be because of their dream so I gave in.

Now I was finishing up on the car, hearing chatter between Sage and Grace. They were good…most of the time. They were good all time but it shocked me at how much they can be sneaky they can be. They put me and Nessie to shame.

"Daddy, how long do we have to be here?" I heard Grace ask.

"A while. I told you it was going to be a few hours, Graciebell." I answered, my mind split in half.

"Can I help to drown out Grace's complaining?"

I laughed, letting him. Grace eventually joined in. Nessie was going to kill me on that too. Call me paranoid but I know my girl. She shows up when you least expect it. She's also very scary when angry.

"Are you and Momma going to die?" I heard Grace ask.

I dropped whatever tool I had in my hand and let it hit my face. I pulled out from underneath the car and looked at Grace. She had her head bent down, her black waves hiding her face. I looked at Sage but he didn't give way of anything either.

"Where did that come from?"

"We were…nothing." Sage mumbled, looking away from my face.

"Okay. Look, you two. Me and your mother are not going anywhere. None of us are going to die." Not on my watch.

"Promise?" they both ask.

"Don't I always keep my promises?"

They lunged to hug me, wrapping their arms around my neck. I vowed when Nessie was pregnant I would love and protect them with everything I had in me. I vowed that also with the one Nessie miscarried. I didn't blame her for not being able to keep it. I had a bad feeling it would end bad. It's not like I didn't care. It hurt; but I was happy with Sage and Grace. Why push our luck?

"We love you, Daddy?"

I smiled. If Nessie ever wanted another one…we would think about it. But right now I was happy. Why would I want more?

"And what about me?" I heard a voice say.

My heart leapt for joy. The connection made me turn to her. It was painfully wanting me to go her way. So I just looked at her, soaking wet, clothes sticking to her body, and her chocolate brown eyes shine.

Nessie!

"Momma!" The twins yelled, going from my embrace to hers.

"I missed the both of you!" she said, kissing them. She looked up at me with a wink.

"We missed you too!" Grace exclaimed.

All I could do was stare at them. My beautiful son and daughter with my Renesmee. She looked like a drenched cat. A very hot one but still a drenched cat.

I decided to come out of my trance as Nessie's eyes flickered from the twins to mine. So I got up and walked to my family, wrapping my arm around Nessie's waist and pulled her closer to me, "What? Now that she's home you'll forget me?" I joked.

Grace, like the daddy's girl she is, moved from her mother's arms to mine in an instant, "I still love you, Daddy." She said, kissing my cheek.

Nessie and I laughed while I bent down to kiss her. Once her lips touched mine, I tried to deepen it, slightly forgetting that the twins were still her, and Nessie pulled away. She patted my cheek, showing me, _"Later, babe." _

"Gross." Sage mumbled, covering his eyes.

"I can't kiss your mother?" I asked my son.

"No." he replied.

I have my answer.

Nessie looked away but still laughed, "The boss has spoken. No more kisses for you mister." She said to me, "Besides, I have better kissers, old man."

"Enough with the old man jokes." I said.

"I think it's sweet." Grace said.

What? She thinks it's sweet? Boy taking her on a date. Boy holding her hand. Boy making a move to kiss her. NO!

"It's not." I said quickly, "Kissing is gross. Listen Sage. Never kiss. If a boy ever tries to, punch them as hard as you can. You won't get in trouble."

"Jacob…" Nessie rolled her eyes and put Sage down. I copied her movements and they ran off back to their game. She wrapped her arms around my waist, "I missed you."

"I missed you. How did you get so wet?" Though she did look kind of hot.

She laughed, "I have a connection with the best boyfriend, and the best son and daughter I can ever ask for. So why did they ask if we were going to die?"

I went back to work, _"Not until you tell me your story."_

"_Mine's long."_

"_So is mine."_

Neither of us were getting anywhere so we went silent. I went back to working and she sat and thought. Something was changing, bothering her and it confused me.

"So…one, I know I don't have anything to worry about with Lizzie. The twins said she wasn't that pretty; and two, I think we need to have a family day." Nessie announced.

I laughed about the first comment and winced at the other. "Can't. I have plenty of other-"

I was cut off by oil dripping from the car and dripping down onto my face. I've made things worse than better. Good thing I didn't finish that comment or my relationship would be screwed too.

Nessie saw my unfinished comment and our link changed. She was disappointed while I was angry, "Maybe next month then."

I pulled myself out from underneath the car, glaring at her. She covered her mouth but I still heard a giggle escape. I was so going to kill her.

"You think this is funny?"

"A little."

"What happen to you, Daddy?" Grace asked.

"Nothing." I grumbled, getting up and walking to the bathroom to try and get the oil off of me.

"Maybe you need a break, old man." Nessie said, winking at me as she leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"I'm not old." I insisted. I feel like it though.

"I would still love you even if you were."

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

Work was done. School stuff was halfway done because I tried to distract my tutor too much. Kids were fed, bathed, and put to bed. Now Nessie and I can talk.

Great.

"How could you have fallen?" Nessie asked as she sat on the chaise while I was in the bathroom.

"I don't know. I was sort of half asleep. Maybe I need that life alert or something since everybody thinks I'm old!" I said.

I wiped my face to get rid of the shaving cream and threw my towel on the counter, walking out of the bathroom after my shower to get rid of the oil.

"Really, Jacob?" Nessie asked as I plopped down and brought her in my arms. Even if it was for a few days I missed doing this. "You're immortal. You shouldn't worry about growing old." She laughed.

"Unless I get bit again. Would you still love me even if I was old and gray?"

"I'm more worried about your health." She muttered back, playing with my hair.

Now that I've went through it and have a family, it scares me every time I attack a vampire would I get bit again. I still haven't recovered that well from the last time-and jumping back into it before even fully resting didn't help either. All it would take was for it to stop my heart. Could some stupid mistake affect my family?

"Do you think that could be it? That your body's still slowly shutting down."

"No. I was asleep. Problem solved."

I brought my lips up to hers but pulled back when I saw her face. "I've been thinking that maybe I should stay home from now on. I like being a stay at home mom." She said

"You love what you do."

"But I love being a mom more. Things are getting hectic. When I'm away all I can think about is you, Sage, and Grace. What if something happens and we're not there to protect them. And you're busy most of the time-"

"I can make time."

"Barely. It's hard for you to juggle all of this. Especially on your own."

I could tell she was serious about this so I said, "You're home now. We're safe for now. That's all that matters."

But for how long?

Nessie scoffed, "Until some vampires come after us again."

She was right on that one even when that was the only time I didn't want to agree with her. We can't be lucky with the twins. We've got to play things out the best so that they would be able to live to see another day. I don't care about me as long as my family was safe.

All of a sudden a projection hit me of a hybrid named Tuck. He had no clue what he was or who his parents were. He was able to fully understand what he was after Nessie and Nahuel explained everything to him. What worried Nessie though was that there was more hybrids being carelessly made with nobody explaining the rules too. It might be another immortal child epidemic.

"I think his father is Finn, Jake. His mother from what he could remember looked like Katherine." She said.

"How? I thought he killed his son."

"Maybe. But Tuck's memories are of Finn and Katherine. It shows Finn dumping Tuck off, thinking he was dead when he really wasn't. He has an amazing gift. He can make others believe that he's dead. He can also do it to others. It's kind of like Aspen's but you _feel _dead. It's so awesome."

It was something I didn't want to see. I've had enough of death to last me a life time when I know they'll be more soon. I just hope I've held it off as long as possible.

"So it's like Finn's?" I asked.

"Yeah, sort of. But Finn's can actually kill you remember? Tuck's is only an allusion. Awesome but still."

"So do you think he knows the son he thought he killed was actually alive?_" _I asked. Now that I had my own, I couldn't completely understand how somebody wanted to kill their own kids. Sage and Grace made us change. How can somebody give up that?

"Probably not. At least if he doesn't his brothers do then. Maybe I can-"

I cut her off, "No. You're just got home. Don't leave again."

Renesmee snuggled deeper into me, "You're right. Maybe it's the momma coming out in me but I feel sorry for him. His mother is dead. His father thinks he's dead. Imagine our Sage and Grace going through that."

I didn't want to but my mind did anyway, "If something is going to happen to us we'll send them off." I muttered as their dream came back. "When that day comes we'll run."

Nessie looked at me confused, knowing I was hiding something. I closed my eyes and blurted everything I debated on telling her. I explained what our twins were dreaming and how they were worried how we're going to die.

"Maybe they're more connected to us more than what we thought." Nessie hissed. "They will not touch my babies. They won't touch you. I'll make sure of that."

We sat in silence after that. We both knew that a war was coming but we didn't know when. I could sense it. I just didn't want it to happen anytime soon. We had no clue what the Volturi were going to have up their sleeves. But it was decided that if now wasn't the time then we would wait and be prepared. Other than that we have to continue on with our normal lives. It was safer for the twins that way.

I hope.

I turned Nessie's face to mine and kissed her again. This time she deepened that kiss and I let her. I was making up for the time she was away from me. They seemed to fly by now that she was with me.

We pulled away and laughed at the sound of Sage and Grace's snores.

"They are your son and daughter." My beautiful Renesmee laughed.

And I wouldn't change it for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Quick update for all you Taken to the Grave fans...still on chapter one. But I'm kind of leaning towards the omniscient point of views. Still I am open for suggestions...Enjoy chapter four even though I have a feeling ya'll are really going to hate me. I might be surprise. You know what to do after you read... _**

Chapter Four

Nessie's point of view

I woke up early that morning, groaning. Monday morning. I send the kids to school. Jake goes to class. I catch up on house work and errands.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I could fall back asleep. Jacob's snores were proven that he was dead to the world. He was still so cute though when he slept. He laid on his stomach, mouth slacked open, one arm draped over my stomach.

"Jake…" I mumbled. "Get up, love."

I shook his shoulder, trying to wake him. He eventually stirred, groaning at being woken up. I laughed when he opened his eyes to glare at me with those beautiful but sleepy eyes I could get lost in.

"Tell me you're just being cruel and it's not Monday." He mumbled, his heavy lids threatening to close.

"I'm not being cruel and it is Monday so get your lazy butt up." I said, slapping him.

"No." he moaned into his pillow. "Five more minutes.

I knew one thing that would get him up. Normally when Jake has a full school day we'll both get up early. Obviously not the case today.

I laid on top of Jacob, kissing his neck, and wrapped my hands from underneath him, "Wake up, my love." I whispered.

"Tempting…but no." he said.

I growled, "You're worse than the twins. I think you're more of a kid than they are."

I got up and made my way to the door while Jacob turned around, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You figure it out." I said and walked out the door.

I made my way to Sage's room, knowing he would be waking up. His curls were a mess as he opened his eyes and saw me. "Morning, Momma." He mumbled.

I think if it wasn't for my curls, he would look so much like Jacob. They both do. Sage has his father's warm, deep eyes that anybody could get lost in. Like Jacob, they were black when he was either upset or angry.

"Good morning." I smiled, sitting on his bed. "Did you sleep well?"

"No nightmares."

"I guess there's one good thing to me being home." I laugh and kiss him on his forehead.

"Can I sleep for a few more minutes?"

That's a new one from my son. But what was with everybody wanting to sleep in? Do I get the opportunity? No. "Sure. I'll go check on Grace."

He nodded and curled underneath the coves while I slipped out of the room. I went to check on my daughter to find her exactly like Jacob minus the snoring. Her ebony, wavy locks were sprawled all over the place. I had no clue where she got it from in the beginning. I thought it was just a mixture of Jacob and I until Rachel said once that Sarah had wavy hair. She took more from her namesake than we thought.

I moved some hair out of her face. She was so beautiful like her brother. More beautiful than anybody I know. They were a Jacob made over. It surprised everyone once they got old on how much they look like their father. It surprised him the most since he expected them to look a lot like me. But I always knew. It proved to everybody who their father really was.

_We sat in our room, smiling. I had just told Jacob that I was pregnant again. He was shocked at first, obviously worried about my health and the baby's. I was turning seven next month and he was scared on how it would change things. He couldn't stay upset long though because he spun me around. Whenever he kissed me he said that I made it pretty clear I didn't want anymore. All I could do was laugh, kissing him, and say that _this _was the last one._

_Now we were in our bed, our wonderful twins playing in the middle. It was hard for them to understand that there was a baby in my stomach but they caught on more than the average human child. More than Jacob most likely. They were excited that they were going to have a younger sibling around. Well, excited as two year olds can get._

"_A baby's in mommy's tummy?" Grace asked, pointing at my stomach. _

_I was still too early to have a little bump yet but that didn't stop Jacob from putting his hand on my stomach, rubbing his thumb back and forth. All I could do was look at him and smile, amazed our twins were comprehending this when their parents barely could._

"_Yes, sweetie, a baby is in mommy's tummy." I answered, kissing her cheek. She giggled._

"_And pretty soon you'll have a little brother and sister to have fun with." Jacob said._

_Sage, leaning against Jacob's chest as he was about to fall asleep, jolted awake, "Really!"_

"_Really. You'll have to be a big help to us though." I said, taking one of Sage's ringlets and twirled it around my finger like Jacob does mine. He pushed my finger away, hating me doing that._

_Eventually they fell asleep right in the middle of us. I was so happy. I thought my fairy tale ended but it seemed to have only started._

"_So I guess you'll have to get me a new ring or another stone because I don't think this one will be in March." I told my soul mate._

_He leaned over to kiss my cheek, "I don't mind it either way." He smiled, his dark eyes shining._

_I looked at our sleeping angles as I put my hand over his as he touched my stomach, "Do you think they actually understand?"_

_Jacob copied to where I was looking at, "I think they understand more than we give them credit for. I still can't believe it."_

_I looked back up at him, confused, "Believe what?"_

"_This." He said, looking between the twins and me, "I am a father, Nessie. Something I gave up on a long time ago. I know we talked about having kids before we were engaged, and then you wanted to wait so I just pushed it back. And then you left and I gave up on you coming back so the dream of having a family left. I lost the only woman I would love. I couldn't start a family with another one. Now I have it all. You, Sage, Grace, and this one on the way."_

_Jacob bent over to kiss my stomach, making sure we didn't wake the twins. I put my hand on his cheek, "Me too. No matter how bad the twins look and act so much like you."_

_I expected him to joke but what came out was a mumble, "I can't believe that either."_

"_How so?"_

"_Whenever you were pregnant with them, I always pictured them looking like you. I just hope at least this one would look like you. At least have your eyes."_

"_Sage and Grace look like you because you are their father. It wiped away all shades of doubt didn't it?"_

_Jacob tensed up but swallowed hard, trying to hide it, "They're mine. You're mine. The end."_

_I bit my lip. I know Jacob had doubted whether or not the twins were really his in the beginning. He can't deny it now. There wasn't a hint of doubt in his mind. Our son and daughter looked so much like him it was scary._

"_No how much money do you want to bet that the other one will look like you? Since I was right the last time." I giggled._

"_I'll prove you wrong. This one will look like you." He said, kissing me again and then kissed my stomach. "Now _somebody_ has to go to sleep. You really picked the "perfect" time, Renesmee. I might not even go to school."_

"_Oh, you will go, Jacob Black. I'm fine. I'm pregnant, not dying."_

"_How can you expect me to go when you just told me that you _are_ pregnant? What if-"_

"_It'll be okay. I have the twins to keep my company. Relax." I told Jake._

_He huffed, "Fine. But you will call me if you need me?" I nodded, "Fine. Night, my beautiful."_

"_Night."_

_Jacob kissed the twins and whispered goodnight to them in Quileute. They sighed and just scooted closer to us. We both laughed. Jacob did the same thing and whispered Quileute to my stomach. I hope it gets use to this._

_I smiled. I had everything I needed. I had my wonderful son and daughter that I could never get enough of. Even if they were in their terrible twos and made me lock myself in the bathroom to have a good cry as I called myself a horrible mother when they were taking a nap. I still loved them. Every ounce of their badness._

_I had this new baby that we had to start preparing for. I would have to start all over because I didn't think I would have another. This big stomach, feeling fat, the change of moods, the crazy cravings, and the snapping at Jacob that he better not ever touch me again. I said that the last time and look at where I'm at. We'll start all over with the diaper change, late night feedings, up all hours of the night, the terrible twos…All while raising Sage and Grace._

_Oh boy._

_And then I had my Jacob. The father of my children. He was aggravating sometimes. Okay, _all _the time. There were several times where we couldn't stand the sight of each other. Our relationship was different in so many ways. It was crazy and that was the way I wanted it to be._

"_Night, my loves." I whispered to the three important people in my life. I then turned to our unborn-and last-child, "Goodnight to you too. I'll see you in a few months. Be prepared. We're all crazy. I love you, your brother, sister, and daddy so much."_

I blinked, having no clue where that came from. It was surprising. I haven't thought about that day in a long time. Call me a horrible mother if you must. I use to think about it all the time. Recently it's all came back up. There's days where I say that Sage and Grace were enough for us but then I look at them and wonder what it would be like again. Would having another baby be nice? Yes. Would I welcome it if it happen? Yes. Am I happy with what I got? Most definitely. Would Jacob and I try to talk about the possibility of another one? Probably not. Besides, it was his idea to not try again.

I bent down to kiss my daughter, "I love you, my princess." I whisper before walking out of her room.

I headed back into our room and saw Jacob sitting up, rubbing his face to wake up. He looked at me with a tired smile. For some reason I could already see the beginning of him running on fumes. He'll get careless. Something bad will happen. I swear, if the twins are around to watch, I'll kill him.

"Decided to get up?" I asked from the closet, choosing a pair of black pants and a white blouse. I was hurt that he deliberately shot down an idea of a family day.

"Yeah. Thanks for waking me up." He mumbled.

"Hey. I tried. You were the one that ignored me."

"I need to phase anyway. Grace's shield has been out all night."

I bit my lip. Grace getting control over it but keeping it in brought her pain. Sometimes to the point where she curls up in ball to handle the pain. Momma tried to help but Grace's was completely opposite of hers. And her other level of pushing it out even brought me pain and I'm a shield penetrator.

"Maybe Momma can work with her a little bit more." Nobody really said that it brought them pain but I think Grace already knew. I hated to see the look on her face when she sees her father trying to hold it in.

"It might get better with age. She still is young." Jacob said, "I'll be back for breakfast."

He disappeared without even a kiss. I love you too, darling.

I got dressed and went downstairs to start on breakfast. I dashed around, grabbing ingredients I needed and started cooking. Times like these I'm thankful I have a vampire gene in me.

I knew once Sage and Grace smelt breakfast they would start rousing up. I made my way into Grace's room first, knowing once I left she would go straight back to sleep. You would think since she was full of life she would be the one to wake up first. No. I have no clue where some of their personalities come from.

I walked into the living room to see Sage perched up on the couch, smiling at me while Grace leaned against him as she rested her head on his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. I wish my camera was here instead of in the bedroom. Oh well. I'm getting it anyway. I don't want to miss this moment.

"Could you two stay like that for just one second?" I asked, already blazing up the stairs.

I grabbed it quickly and dashed back down, already positioning my camera in the angle I wanted. Grace was cuddled up in her lilac blanket Aunt Alice had gotten her the last time they visited. Sage was looking down at her, his curls a mess, and showing his Jacob smile as I like to call it. He said something that made his sister giggle.

Sage looked up, noticing what I was doing, "Not again." He moaned.

"What? I can't help it if I have the two most perfect, beautiful, amazing models that I love with all my heart." I said, kissing them both, "Good morning, my loves."

"It's too early to do this, Momma." Grace mumbled.

"It's Monday. Meaning, you have school to getting up is necessary, and…is it too early for breakfast?"

"No." they said in their usual union form.

"Then let's go because I'm starving." I smiled. They nodded and ran into the dining room while I went into the kitchen to grab the food. I had hoped Jacob would make it back in time. Sometimes he makes it. Sometimes he doesn't. I have no clue what he does.

As we ate, me and the twins talked. Grace kept trying to fall asleep in her plate but eventually was able to put food in her mouth and not in her hair. Jacob's seat at the table was very noticeable no matter how much we tried to ignore it.

I kept looking outside as the twins were getting dressed. Something was up. Mondays were crazy for us but it was harder on him. But I knew something was up. I could feel it.

"Momma?" Sage asked as the three of us walked down the stairs. "Can we go hunting sometime soon?"

I smiled and nodded yes. Still, Sage had to have blood every now and then. It wasn't even close to as much as I have to drink but all in the same. That doesn't mean he's not Mr. Piggy like he was as a baby. Trust me. I feed three bottomless pits. I shop for groceries a lot. Just Grace is like me sometimes. Picky.

"Ugh. _Blood. _I hate that smell." Grace groaned, scrunching up her nose

"You use to drink it as a baby." I had to make her but still.

"I don't see how."

I laughed as we got in the car and drove off. As you can see my Grace was more dramatic than Sage. I guess that's why they're so linked. You never see one without the other. They balance each other out.

I listened to the twins chatter. I smiled at their giggles. My babies were growing up fast. They weren't like most kids and they knew it. They knew the secret we had to protect. They were far more mature than most kids. They had to be when I didn't want them to. My worry for them being in the supernatural world won't go away. It's harder to protect them there.

We arrived at school and they got out. As normal, I walked them to the door when Grace took off in another direction. I turned around to see her and her friend bent over something.

"Laila's mom had a baby." Sage said dryly. "Do you have to walk us in?"

Oh my God! My son doesn't need me anymore. "Yes. For my sake I do."

Sage and I walked over to where Grace and her friend were chatting. Laila's mother, Marie, raised up and smiled at me, "Hi, Nessie. I was just showing Grace our new addition to the family."

I looked down to see and one month old baby with blond hair in her arms. Not as beautiful as my sweet angels but that was my opinion.

"She's beautiful." I said.

I could tell Sage was relieved when the bell had rung and the kids dashed inside. I bent down so that I was eye level for my slightly taller than normal twins and kissed them everywhere on their face. They giggled and put their hands over their faces to stop me.

"Okay." I said to them. "You know if you need me I'm only a phone call away. I'll be here in seconds."

"Because you're lighting fast." Sage smiled. I smiled back at their inside joke. The twins knew very well what I was.

"Yes. I am quicker than lighting. I have to be to keep up with you two. I love you both more than my own life." I said.

"Love you too." They said together. "Bye, Momma!" They waved and ran inside.

I watched them go. I know they're only six and a half but it seems like they need me less and less as the days go by. I hated it. What will happen when they're teenagers and driving?

"They grow up so fast don't they?" I heard Marie say.

"They do." I replied. What's your daughter's name?"

"Makenna. After my husband's mother."

"Grace is too. Well, Jacob's mother's middle name."

"It's a beautiful name. Does she like it?"

"I would imagine so. She died when Jacob was real young."

Marie looked at me. We've never really talked before but since this was a conversation about the twins I would talk all day.

"You're protective over them." She said and I blushed. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm the same way."

"How can I not be when they're our miracles?"

"How so?"

I really didn't want to say anything how I really couldn't have children because I had a vampire gene running though me. That would be too much to explain. So all I said was, "Aren't all children?"

"I understand. Trust me, this little girl is." She said, smiling at Makenna. I reached out to touch her hand when she grabbed my finger and wrapped her little hand around it tight. It reminded me so much of Sage and Grace when they were babies.

"I better go. Things don't get done on their own." I said, saying good-bye and hopping in my vehicle.

I drove around, doing errands I forgot to do before I left and stuff Jacob won't do. More like the stuff I don't let him do. I love my imprinter but sometimes it's best I do the stay at home mom stuff myself. Like groceries. I know if Jacob went to get groceries we wouldn't have any when he got back. Food never stays long at my house.

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

_Sage's point of view:_

I sat there and watched my sister laugh and play with her friends. I didn't know how we were brother and sister sometimes because we act the total opposite. But I wanted her safe even when she doesn't listen to the advice I have.

I went back and paid attention to my own friends, feeling her moods. They were talking about what their parents were doing for Thanksgiving.

"Me and my dad and my grandpa always play football while my momma cooks." Jase said. "What does your family do, Sage?"

I shrugged, "Normally we eat and I play with my cousins." I didn't want to say that Daddy and my uncles turned into wolves and killed the bad vampires. Or that Momma was a half vampire and her side of the family were vampires too. Grace and I promised. I'm shocked my sister's big mouth hasn't said anything.

"Well that's boring."

"Not really. Most of the time they play with us. We tried to play football once but Momma made me and my sister go inside. Something about everybody getting too competitive."

"Thanksgiving." I heard Marco scoff. I hated him. He bullied me and always tried to mess with my sister. I was about to have a breaking point with him. "I'm more worried about Christmas. My parents said they would take me and my older brother to the Bahamas."

He flaunts that his parents have money. I thought it was cool that my dad drives around on a cool motorbike and Momma drives around in a nice SUV, but they always say to never brag about what we have because we're lucky to have all the cool stuff anyway. So I didn't.

I lost interest when Gracie came up to stand next to me. I knew she had her shield out. This was the only time she was free to do-only if she didn't push it out too much to hurt me or any of the normal kids.

"I've decided something." She announced, her voice full of pride.

Uh-oh. What has she done? "What'd you do this time, Gracie?"

"Oh, nothing right now. But I want something."

"No."

"You haven't even asked."

"And?" I said. "What do you want?"

"I want a little brother or sister." She chirped. We were called back to class and Grace trudged behind me, pulling at my arm to slow me down, "Wouldn't it be fun?"

I could feel her excitement and closed my eyes, "Not really."

"Why?"

"Because you're older than me. Doesn't that count?" I asked. I remember Momma saying something that Grace was older than me by only a few minutes. With that she thinks she can boss me around.

We sat in our desk, "Only by a few minutes or so. Do you think Momma and Daddy would agree?"

I shrugged. I'm only six. Not Einstein.

"I think so because I'm always right."

"Whatever you say, Gracie." I smiled, paying attention back to the teacher.

I didn't know what it meant to be one quarter vampire. Daddy jokes that we're his little monsters. Momma always says that we're one of a kind. Me and my sister weren't like any of the other kids in our class. We weren't like Momma and Daddy either.

I stared off blankly until I felt Grace's shield and closed my eyes. She didn't realize she was that she was pushing it out too much. If she doesn't get it under control she could hurt the others.

After the rest of school we were finally able to go home. I was excited. After going through Grace's playing with her shield my head hurt. Plus I missed Momma. I hated while she was away. I always think something's going to happen to her.

We saw her waiting by her car and we took off into her open arms. I noticed she hugged us tighter than usual.

"How was school?" Momma asked.

"Good." I answered, trying to be positive when I knew the answer my sister was going to give.

"Boring." See?

"Will this change your thought? Grandma and Grandpa are coming over for a visit tomorrow." She said, smiling at us.

"Really!?" Me and Grace both said together. I loved it when my grandparents came to visit. They let us get away with whatever we wanted.

"They'll be here to pick you up from school." Momma answered. "Does that make things better?"

"Yes."

Momma kissed us both on the cheek and set us down. Grace climbed in the vehicle while I noticed Marco and his friends making kissing sounds at me. My face reddened and I went into my side of the car. I really hated him.

"So what did you two learn today?" Momma asked as she pulled away from our school.

I explained it even though I didn't do much of paying attention. My nightmare kept coming back. I knew I have nothing to worry about because I knew Momma and Daddy would protect me and my sister. They made sure we were safe. It just scared me if they've thought about their own safety too.

"They gave us homework." Gracie pouted.

"They always give us homework, Gracie. That's why they call it school. And it's not that hard if you wouldn't complain." I said, laying my head against the cool window. She always complains about this. That's my sister for you.

"You should see Daddy's work." Momma said, scrunching up her nose in a face that made us laugh. "I'm sure he would love to do your homework."

I bit my lip. I loved spending time with my father but sometimes I feel as if he spends more time with his school and work than with us. He spent time with us when Momma was away but I could also tell he had other things on his mind. I miss the times when it's just the four of us again.

"What time do you think Daddy's getting home, Momma?" Grace asked.

I saw Momma hesitate, "I really don't know. Why don't we call him after the two of you get your work done?"

Grace agreed but I didn't say anything. There was no way that was going to happen because my sister always waits to do the last minute with everything.

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

_Nessie's point of view:_

"Momma! I'm done!" I heard my daughter call from the living room.

"I'm coming." I answer back as I put clothes away. I was there, sitting beside them, in three seconds.

"I'm glad you're done because I'm bored." Sage huffed, propping his chin on his arm and letting his curls fall in his face.

"Why don't the two you go play after I check Gracie's work?" I suggest. It looks like Jacob won't be home anytime soon and I really needed to get started on dinner.

After everything was corrected, I let the twins go and play. I warned them not to get into any trouble in which they just smiled at me. Trust me when I say this. If you were with them for the past six years you would say the same thing.

I put an ear out for them as I started cooking. When I was able to get it to a point where I could leave, I made my way up to the playroom. It's changed from when they were babies to now. Cream walls, tan carpet, pictures of our family all around, and a mixture of toys Sage and Grace didn't want in their bedroom or didn't mind sharing were put in the room. Jacob and I wanted to keep it as simple and neutral as possible to it'll fit for the years to come.

"Hey, my loves. Can I play too?" I asked, kneeling down on the carpet floor.

"Sure." They said in typical twin union.

I sat and played with them for I don't know how long, swapping my time between them and finishing cooking. I hoped Jacob would have been home sooner but he wasn't. It worried me. I could feel him but I was so far away. I'm tempted to call him.

I was just finishing everything up as I heard Jacob bust through the door. Obviously the twins were more excited to see him because they came bounding down the stairs. I'm waiting for one of them to fall and get hurt the way they run.

"Daddy!" they shouted, lunging after him.

"I see you two missed me, huh?" I heard Jacob ask.

"We did."

I walked into the foyer to see Jacob holding the twins in each arm with ease. He was so beautiful with them that I almost forgot why I was mad at him. He was in a good mood…until he saw my face.

"Uh oh. I think I'm in trouble." Jacob said, looking between our son and daughter.

"What's new?" Grace said, rolling her eyes.

Sometimes I wonder how I can even get onto them when I'm surprised at where they get some of the things they say from. I could either laugh or try to be a stern parent. No matter how true the statement was.

"Oh, I can say the same for you, missy." Jacob choked out as he tickled both Sage and Grace. Now that I had to smile at.

"Okay…okay." Sage huffed, "Can we go now?"

"After you tell me I'm the best dad in the world." Jacob said.

"You're the best dad in the world!"

Jacob put them down and they ran past me, giggling. They were up to something.

"So, my beautiful, do I get to be told I'm the best in the world?" he asked in a husky tone of voice as he came up to me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess not. Then how about a kiss?"

His answer was me turning around and walking back into the kitchen. Jacob clearly saw the hint but ignored it, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the back of my neck. He pulled me closer to him and I let our magnetic connection step into his embrace. But when he tried a go for my lips, I turned my head.

"_What are you doing?" _I showed him.

"_Like you did to me this morning. Seducing you so I can get what I want."_

"Tempting…but no." I smirked, coping his tone of voice from this morning. Two can play at this game.

"Why?" he whined. "I missed my sexy half vampire girlfriend."

Sometimes I've got to laugh at his immaturity. "You were late this morning. You didn't even see the twins off, and now you're late now. That really shows how much you miss me, huh?"

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Jake snapped, making me jump. His big hands gripped my hips tight, showing me that Grace's shield was getting to him. "I'm trying. You complain that I don't spend enough time with my duties back in Washington. You complain that I don't spend enough time with my studies when I'm trying to spend time with my family. _Now_ you're complaining that I'm spending too much time with my other responsibilities and not my family! I'm only one person, Renesmee! What do you expect me to do? Dropout?"

I didn't want that. I just wished I could make it easier on him. Maybe I was complaining. Maybe it would be better if I just slacked off and focused more on raising my son and daughter. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself. I just wish he would let me help instead of not play hero all the time. There's two people in a relationship and that doesn't even count when you have kids. They're the ones that change everything.

I bit the inside of my cheek. If less complaining was what he wanted. Less complaining was what he was going to get, "Could you go set the table for me please?" I ask nicely.

"Ness-"

"I'll go let the twins know it's time to eat. They're probably starving by now."

And without that kiss I left him in the kitchen and went to go do the one good job I knew how to do. Be a mom. And sometimes I wonder if I'm screwing up at that too.

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

Dinner was a quiet affair. Well, between me and Jacob it was. We covered it up for the twins. They chatted, which brought smiles to our face as they talked about what they did at school. I swallowed the fact that Jacob's rant was like a big slap in the face. Sometimes you just have to put on that mask and pretend that life is okay for three seconds.

Sage and Grace helped put away the dishes but Jacob and I still seemed to try and avoid each other. It was so stupid for us to act like this. We were the adult for crying out loud, and yet our son and daughter acted more mature than we did.

Now we were in the living room, two big bowls of popcorn in between the four of us. The twins were watching TV with us after their bath. The fire was the only sound between us as they were wrapped in their blankets and cuddled between our warm bodies.

"Momma? Daddy?" I heard Grace's voice as she laid against me.

As we turned our attention to our daughter something made Sage speak up, "Gracie, no!" he said, glaring at his sister.

"But I want to know!"

"Know what?" Jacob and I quizzed together. Again. Something was up.

"Could-"

"Gracie!"

"Sage!"

"Could we have a baby brother or sister-" Grace had spoken but stopped when her she fell against me in a blank sleep like trance.

"Sage Edward." I scolded my son.

Grace went back to normal but looked around. She blinked a few times then glared at her brother. All of a sudden Sage let out a scream of pain and clutched his head. I even winced as my heart twisted into something painful and my head felt like it was exploding. She threw out her shield in defense this time. The horrible exploding pain that even _I _couldn't get away from. It was even worse for Jake. He kept backing away and snarling at us.

"Grace Isabelle!" I choked out, refusing to scream, as I threw a projection at her to stop. Caught blindsided, she did.

It was painful to move. Between my own pain and feeling a three way connection, I crawled over to the couch. I pushed Jacob to the back of my mind for right now as I saw Grace looking shocked as tears streamed down her face. Sage was huddled in the blankets, crying also. Jacob could feel this too, making it worse on him. Yet it scared me if the twins could feel us too. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Grace's shaky fingers wipe away the tears under my eyes.

"Both of you k_now _not use your gifts on each other or out of anger." I said, trying to sound serious without showing how much my voice wavered.

"But-" Grace started but the one look I gave her made her stop.

I finally took notice to Jacob in the corner. He wasn't my Jacob. He wasn't the father of my children. This wasn't the Jacob we love. Hatred was written all over this man's face as blood streamed from his nose, ears, and now mouth. His swears and cries of pain wasn't the man I loved. I had to get him out of here. I had to get the twins out of here.

"Go upstairs." I told my Sage and Grace. They didn't move. "_Now_."

When they bolted that's when I slowly made my way to Jacob. The shield was still out because he still looked at me as if I was a caged animal. Or I was the one who was about to shoot the caged animal and he was terrified yet deadly. I could see bite marks on his already cut up arms that were dripping with blood. He bared his teeth at me and raised his shoulders as if to push the wolf out at him and attack me.

"D-don't cccome _any_ cl-closer to me!" he growled.

I swallowed hard, seeing how difficult it was for him to breathe. "It's just me, Jake." I whispered.

I reached out to touch him but he pushed me away. When I went for him again, he grabbed my wrist and squeezed them tight. "Don't touch me or I swear I…I'll kill'you! Ihateyouandthosebrats!" he coughed/snarled in my face as blood trailed down his neck. He was so tense that his skin could rip. I wasn't afraid.

I moved his sweat soaked hair back away from his eyes. "Jake-" I started to say but was cut off when he screamed and howled in pain, falling into my arms. He was between sobbing, choking, and snarling. I wished I could do more but I could barely move myself with feeling his pain and my twins.

I grabbed Jacob and led him outside. He leaned against me and held me tight. Normally his tight grip didn't hurt. Now I knew. He was more than just severely angry and refused to let his temper show. I was stupid enough to think he might even leave bruises this time.

All of a sudden I felt him stumble out of my hold and spin around me and try to dart back to the house. I could see it in his thoughts-not that he tried to hide it-and I felt it in our connection. He was going back to hurt the threat. Or threats.

The twins!

Anger raised inside of me. He may be the love of my life and my mate but those were _my _babies. I'll kill _anybody _who tries to hurt them. Jacob swore he would protect them yet I did too. I was their mother. It was one job I was better at than being his imprint.

The not at the right state of mind Jacob stopped to take a swing at me when I got in front of him but was much faster and threw a good punch a him. He fell to the ground where I kicked him on good time in the ribs. He stayed there in pain until I could feel his mind falling blank. It tried to itch its way to me but I pushed it away, ignoring our connection. I wanted to kill him.

He was still in the same condition but looked around blankly as tears and blood tell from his face. I let him lean against me as we walked to the woods. He might not be as angry any more but I was enough for the both of us.

"Where am I?" he finally had the guts to breath. I didn't answer, only punching him one good time again and dropped him to the ground, not caring what damage I added on, and ran back to my home.

I didn't realize how bad the pain had affected me until I fell against the door with a shaky breath. I felt like I could collapse even when I was a half vampire. I was so exhausted but yet I knew I had to suck it up. So I peeled myself away from the door and dragged myself up the stairs, finding the twins none other in Jacob's office.

"Mommy?" I heard Grace ask as she curled next to Sage in Jacob's chair. "Daddy hates us. Doesn't he?"

I rushed over to my angels, already seeing the tears fall down faster from her eyes, but Sage beat me to what I was about to say, "No, Gracie. Daddy doesn't hate us."

I smiled, "Sage is right. Your Daddy loves the both of you more than anything in this world."

I want that to be true and I know it is. But if he had to choose between me or the twins his first reaction would be me. I had to make sure that the twins were first. Yet somehow deep down I also knew that the twins came first in his book as much as they did mine. If that meant letting our relationship crumble then go ahead. Sage and Grace will come first in anything. I don't care about the rest.

"I guess I need to keep my shield in more often." Grace sniffed.

"It would make some things easier." I answered, wiping her tears away.

"But it hurts when I keep it in." she sobbed. "I didn't mean to hurt any of you. I just got scared and-"

"I know, sweetie, but some things you have to do even when you don't like it. I know it's hard but it'll be okay. We'll work on it more if you want to." I said and she nodded.

"So we're not in that much trouble?" Sage asked. I could see the tears in his now black eyes as he attempted to get a laugh out of his sister and me. That was my Sage for you. He tries to always shed light in the darkest places even when there was tears in his eyes.

"You're not getting out of it that easy. But for right now why don't the two of you sleep with me? I think I need to snuggle with my munchkins tonight." I laughed through tears.

He and Grace crawled in my arms. They were perfectly okay with walking but I didn't want them to leave my arms and they weren't complaining either. I wished that they didn't grow up so fast. For now I wished they were two weeks old again and I was nervous about being a mom and starting this new life with Jacob. I wished I can protect them more. They saw more than what they would admit tonight. They know more than what they let on.

I got dressed for bed and crawled next to my twins. My Grace was already sacked out asleep but Sage was the one wide awake, fiddling with the sheets and quilt I draped over them.

"Sage, my love? What's wrong?" I asked. That was a stupid question.

He shook his head, his curls bouncing, "Nothing. I was just wondering…would you ever have another baby?"

I could answer that before I even thought about it. "No, sweetie. I'm not. No brother or sister-except for Grace."

"Oh."

"After all, you and Grace are my miracles I never thought would happen. My world has and always will revolve around the two of you. I will not change it for anything. I love you, my prince." I reached over and kissed him goodnight and then kissed my sleeping daughter, "I love you too, my sleeping beauty."

"Love you too, Momma. Night." Sage then turned and kissed his sister's forehead, "Love you, sissy. Goodnight."

I brought them closer to me as I turned out the bedside lamp as Sage grabbed my hand and slipped off to sleep. But I couldn't go to sleep as my heart twisted to the sound of an agonized wolf howl.

"I love you too, my Jacob."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello again. I know normally my chapters are weeks apart but I'm not in school for right now and I didn't have anything else to do (besides studying and who wants to do that) so I decided to go ahead and post again._**

**_*Note* this story might be a little long. I haven't really figured it out yet because I changed a few things. Might as well say add that I hope all of you love. I'm thinking it to be around the length of Forever Ours. I'm not for sure though. I guess we'll eventually find out, right?_**

**_Funny Bunni987: well...you're getting more lol Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Peaches318: Thank you. I have written when Kaleb meets Grace (sounds like a TV show) and I have to say that it won't be for long before they do meet. Just one important event has to happen first... Again, hope you enjoy._**

**_Now to the rest of you...enjoy!_**

Chapter 5

Nessie's point of view

Normally I'm the first one up in the morning. Today wasn't really the case. I was exhausted. I didn't sleep any last night. My brain was on so much over load. I was worried for Jacob, worried for the twins. They tossed and turned all night. Jacob ran around confused. So when I finally was able to get some sleep it was time to get up. Normally I would cook a nice breakfast. At this point normal wasn't the case because I told the twins they would have to settle with cereal.

With due to running late, I was able to get Sage and Grace ready then rushed to put myself together. I noticed something when I put a regular shirt on. There was bruises on my upper arms and around my wrist. I haven't had bruises since my fourth birthday. It's going to kill Jacob once he finds out.

To hide everything, especially from the twins, I put on a long sleeved shirt and jacket and ran downstairs to find Grace and Sage eating waffles.

"Where'd you get those?" I asked suspiciously.

"Daddy left a note saying he made these for us." Grace explained. "He also said that he was sorry but he doesn't remember. Why's that?"

I looked away. I figured this was the case, "It was nice of him to cook us breakfast." Was all I could say instead.

"_I don't forgive him." _Sage thought to himself.

I looked away again. This was so hard. How can I explain this to a six year old? But yet they seemed to understand so much more. I knew they acted mature than some six year olds but what if it was too much? I didn't want them to be too old for their age.

I noticed Jacob left a note for me but I didn't read it. So I snatched it away and shoved it in my pocket. We were late as it is. Besides, if he was so sorry he would be saying it in person.

"Come on. We're late. You can eat in the car."

I rushed the twins to my SUV and sped off. We were going to be there in record time…if I didn't get pulled over. I was going so fast that the officer was arresting me. I was about to be booked a reckless driving or murder, neither of which I wanted my twins to witness. I was even fighting the officer so that was another charge on top of that. Sage used his gift so I was able to get out of it. Only a hefty speeding ticket.

That brought up their punishment. I wasn't in the best mood and them being "darling" children wasn't helping so I was a little harsh. It sucked when they shouted that they hated me when they jumped out of the vehicle and ran into the school building. They've never told me that before! Was I actually being a good mother? I suck at being a girlfriend to Jake so why not screw this up too!

So I sat there with my eyes closed and tears threatening to fall. I had no particular place to go. I've screwed up everything as it is. How can such a good day like yesterday turn into one so bad? It didn't make sense.

I pulled out Jacob's letter, staring at it before actually reading the words. It was nice he was trying to suck up before the next fight. I knew he wasn't in his right state of mind but he made that choice to stay and fight it. He chose to yell all those horrible things at me. He chose to turn around and go to attack his children. It was still his choice.

I swore I would protect Sage and Grace from anybody. If that meant protecting them from their father I would. He would do the same thing too.

_Nesssie,_

_I have no clue but what happen but for some reason I feel like I should be sorry for something. Can we talk? Meet me at campus around lunch time…please. I love you._

Should I meet him? Should I give him the cold shoulder? He's going to kill himself once he finds out. I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but the mother inside me couldn't. Those were my babies. I refuse to stand by and let anybody hurt them. Jacob knows that they are put first. It wasn't our first rodeo with Jacob losing it but he's always ran away before it got to that point. He's never tried to hurt the twins. Me maybe but I can take care of myself. They're still innocent.

I might as well. He might even tell me what's bothering him. Momma and Daddy's flight still had hours before it landed so I had time. I also had time to figure out how I wanted to handle a conversation with him.

I drove around town. I didn't feel like going home only to come right back and then do it all over again. That was my schedule as it is.

I did the one thing I seemed to could do right for now. Shop for my twins. It was my favorite thing to do. Sage hated it-being the typical boy-while it depended on what mood Grace was in for her to enjoy it. If she was in a mood where she wanted to do, you may even get her to model some of the stuff. The opposite, she'll mostly let you know. Like mother like daughter.

I should probably head home but I didn't want to. So I aimlessly walked around, shopping bags in hand, and thought. I thought about what my wonderful twins were doing. I thought about my family. I thought about my Jacob. I didn't want to think about that right now.

I stopped when I sensed something. I sniffed the air to know it was a vampire. But the smell was new? I don't recognize it. When I turned around to see if anybody was following me, I didn't see much. Everything seemed normal on this chilly November day. I just couldn't get rid of that funny feeling.

I sniffed again but everything seemed normal. If I didn't have several bags loaded in my hands I would track it. I could just be getting paranoid.

I decided to be nice and bought lunch, hoping that it would butter Jacob up when I tell him about the ticket. He shouldn't really be upset about that when I've got more on him now more than ever.

When I went back to my car I found it unlocked. I swore I locked it before leaving. The smell of a vampire was all over it. The inside was ransacked. Almost as if they were looking for something and wanted to let me know they were. It wasn't that I had much in here in the first place.

Could it be the Volturi? Finn? Tuck? A curious vampire? Were they apart of the rebellion? I hated not knowing anything but it was my fault that I didn't. We refuse because we know the twins will find out. We live in oblivion by choice. They are already terrified we'll die. What else will terrify them next? Who will stand by us? Can I protect them more than just from their father?

I bit my lip, looking at my bracelet and ring. There will not be a wedding band on there anytime soon.

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

I pulled into the parking lot and grabbed out lunch. I had no clue why he wanted me out of all places here. Whenever the twins were babies, and before they started school, I would bring them so Jacob could see them on his break. That all changed.

I knew exactly where to find him. He was inside with some of his college friends. I could feel him. He was in a good mood which shouldn't surprise me but he also seemed…lost. That was the confusing part.

I walked inside the break area where I finally saw him. There was a bunch of people around him so I figured he wouldn't notice me until he looked up. His face seemed happy to see me but there was something missing in those dark eyes. It proved to me that all the smiles and good moods was a mask.

"I'll be right back." Jacob said, jumping up and heading my way.

"Hey." I said as he met up with me. "I brought lunch."

"You're my life saver." He said as he pulled me into a kiss. I turned my head to make it look like I was look off but he caught it. And I caught his hurt look. I don't think we should be "kissing" right now. Not even on the cheek.

"How?"

I could hear the forced tone, "Do you have to ask?"

I pulled my sleeve down further, hoping Jacob couldn't see the bruises as we headed back over to the table with his friends. I was greeted by everyone that I already knew. Even someone I hated and Jacob knew I hated. _Courtney_. She couldn't see the fact that Jacob had two kids and a steady relationship at home. Yes, I was completely jealous.

"You've got her trained, Black." Corin joked.

I forced a smile and Jacob forced a laugh, "No. She's got me trained."

I looked at him, adding fuel to the fire, and batted my eyelashes, "You know, bringing you lunch will cost you."

"Oh boy." Jacob breathed. He knew what I was talking about.

I was quiet as Jacob chatted with his buddies about his classes, the work, and their teachers. They talked about the upcoming assignments and all that nerdy stuff. I couldn't help but snicker.

Jacob obviously hear me. "What?"

I shook my head as I took a bit out of my BLT, "I just never pictured you as a nerd. It's less attracting." I joked.

"At least you didn't call me old this time."

Another college friend spoke up, "Whoa. Who called you old?"

"Our daughter." I pitched in. "Jake's been mulling over it ever since."

"Not all the time." Jake said, rolling his eyes.

"Women mostly do that." Amelia said. "How old are you again, Nessie?"

"Twenty-six." I mostly kept my age younger but now I had the twins to add along to that math. I didn't use to care what age I spat off. Saying twenty-six does make you feel old. Oh my God!

"And how old are you, Jake?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Well, Jacob's close to thirty so you're daughter's right. You are old."

Jacob dropped his head but I could see him stifling back a yawn. He didn't get much sleep last night like I did. He didn't know why I rejected his kiss just now. He was scared. He was lost. He had a feeling it was something bad but he couldn't put his finger on what.

"I like older men." Courtney said, winking at Jake.

I felt myself move and sit in Jacob's lap with him automatically wrapping his arms around my waist, "Really? I do too." I said, my tone dripping with fakeness.

I scooted back in my seat, knowing I had won that battle. Even when I was mad at him Jacob was _mine_. My mate, my soul-mate, my boyfriend, the father of my twins, my baby daddy, my man. The freaking end!

Jacob went back into the chatter but I could see he also went back into the lost feeling. He laughed when he was supposed to, answered when he was supposed to. He put on that front that made everybody else think that everything was okay.

I projected to Jacob that we needed to talk outside. He threw away his half eaten lunch and got up with me. I knew he was already killing inside because he never leaves food unfinished. I barely had time to say good-bye to everybody before he led me outside. Only for us to stop so he could turn around when Courtney called out for him.

"Don't forget, Black. My place, eight o'clock." She winked at him and my hated for her ignited more and more. I wonder what it would be like if she just disappeared.

I dragged Jacob outside in a blur, "Ooh! She gets on my nerves! Did she know I was coming?!" I yell.

"Yeah." Was all Jacob said.

I glared at him as we made our way back to the SUV. Jacob looked in and saw my shopping bags. He rolled his eyes but smelt the same smell I did.

"A leech was in your car?!" he asked, his face full of worry.

"I think so. One was following me too. I don't know what they were trying to figure out because it was pretty stupid to look there. It wasn't a smell I recognize."

He bit his lip, "Maybe we need to go back to Washington."

"Why?"

"Head back to square root one."

I squeezed his hand, "Momma and Daddy's flight lands at two-"

"Wait." My Jacob stopped me. "You never told me that they were coming." He snapped.

"Well that has something to do with you not remembering." I couldn't help but snap back.

"I can't…Ness, I do have to be a Courtney's after work. We have a project that we have to do…"

"Of course."

"Please don't do this. She's tutoring me."

"What?! What about me?! Tutoring?! You know-"

"And I really need to pass this class. You were busy and she offered. It's really no big deal."

It's a big deal when you're the one that went after my son and daughter and should be spending time apologizing to them.

Jacob was fumbling with a bag when it fell. We both reached down to get it when my sleeve that hid the bruises rose up. Jacob noticed and grabbed my arm, yanking my sleeve up higher.

"Who did this to you?!" he growled, his hands shaking a little. Okay. A lot.

"You." I whispered.

"How…"

I projected the events of the night before. Of how Sage and Grace were using their gifts on each other and Grace threw hers out too much. He got worse and things got physical. I showed him how he took a swing at me and was about to head back to attack the twins. The Sage erased his memory while I punched him.

Jacob's whole physique fell and he slouched over like I punched him in the gut. He slouched to the ground and leaned against my car, putting his head in his hands and breathed heavy. I felt our connection then. I could hear his thoughts then. I wanted to kill himself. He felt like he was going to puke. In rare, but expected form, he wanted to break down and cry for what he'd wanted to do at the twins.

"So-so that's why I had a feeling you were angry at me?" he mumbled. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes but also mad anger at himself. My heart actually broke at the rare innocent look. "The twins? Are they okay?"

"They both hate us but other than that they are happy six year olds."

"Why do they hate you? They shouldn't. I should be the one…"

"Things were hectic this morning and I was a little harsh." I answered. Seeing the tears threatening to fall made me want to be a bland as possible.

"I…God! Nessie! I'm so sorry. I…" Jacob made me look at him. "I understand why you're mad at me. I should have left. It's my fault. They're terrified of me!"

I wanted to say something nice but I couldn't. Jacob's not going to cry in front of me. "I'll kill you if you do it again." I threatened.

"I'll make sure you do." He shakily said.

I finally saw one tear leak out of the corner of his eye, saying a lot more that was going on inside his head. I reached out and gently wiped it away with my finger, realizing I was crying myself.

"So this all started out was us having another baby?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah…pretty much." I mumbled.

Jacob was about to speak but I cut him off, getting up, "I'll see you later. We can talk about this later if you want."

"I want to talk about this now."

"But you've got class."

"That doesn't matter."

Jacob wouldn't be able to focus after this. I should have waited. I was so stupid to tell him now. I was a horrible girlfriend. "Well, I do. Now go to class, pay attention, go to that slut's house, and then come home. I'll talk to the twins."

"No-"

"Jacob, yes, you screwed up! Yes, I am so mad at you right now! Yes, the twins are terrified of you! Do you honestly think that they're going to talk with us! And we're the ones acting stupid!"

"You're the one-"

"Don't blame it off on me!"

My Jacob huffed, slamming his head against my car. "I really didn't want to argue. I didn't want to find out that I tried to hurt my kids but we always can't get what we want."

I can vouch for that.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he buried his head in my neck, "So what do we do?"

"I'm going to class. I won't pay attention no matter what. My kids are going to run from me. Edward and Bella are going to kill me. You're going to…I don't know. Act like it never happen."

I laughed. "That's most likely what I'll do."

"But I don't want that to happen. Any of it. It sucks to know that I hurt the family I love the most but I don't remember it!"

"_Maybe it's best you don't. Look at how you are now. Imagine what it'll be like when you do."_

Jacob thought it over. I don't know if he'll ever recover his memory. As far as we know it Sage's gift is long term. But I know my Jacob. He's barely bottling it in as we speak. There's no clue what he'll do once he's alone. I hate to see what he would do in the aftermath of remembering.

"I've got to go." He whispered.

I pulled at him and brought him closer to me, our lips touching. I kissed him until it became a full on make out secession-which was fine with me. I forgot the last time we had one of those. I pulled at his hair, trying to bring as much of him closer as I could get. I didn't care if people stared or if they told us to get a room. There's times where I miss the way that we were. Where we could just sit there for hours and hours and talk. Or kiss. But then again that was before the twins and I didn't miss times before them. It was just the fact that we kept telling ourselves that we were okay. I had no clue if we were or not. Only time could answer that for us. But the kisses like these…they seemed long forgotten until now.

It seemed Jacob had to forcefully pull himself away, "Now I really do have to go or I won't leave at all."

"Don't think about it, okay?" I said, smoothing out his messy hair and tried to make it look like he did have a make out session with his girlfriend. "I love you."

"Love you too." He mumbled then walked away.

I stood there. He would still think about it-even more now thanks to my distraction. We didn't really talk about it. How can we when it was something that we couldn't talk about in public?

Grace was losing control of her shield. Sage was mad at his father. Both were mad at me. My relationship with my mate was crumbling. Vampires were so close to killing us. Jacob was losing his grip on things and I couldn't do anything about anything because I didn't know _what_ to do. But all that doesn't seem as bad as knowing what my parents are going to do once they find out about last night.

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

Momma and Daddy weren't too happy with Jacob when I told them why I had bruises on my arms. I didn't want to tell them but they kept pressing why I never took off my jacket. The first thing they thought was that I was pregnant and was trying to hide it. I had to tell them that because I really didn't want to handle with the pregnancy claims.

Let's just say Jacob needs to come home late tonight…

Oh, it gets worse. Momma and Daddy went to pick up the twins for me. They were happy to see their grandparents. Not so happy to see me. When I met them at the door, asking how was school, Grace glared at me. She threw down her bookbag, grumbled fine, and brushed past me. At least Sage gave me a quick hug.

"So how much was your ticket?" Daddy asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Pocket money." I rolled my eyes.

I missed my parents a lot. Sometimes I even wonder if it was the smart thing to keep the twins in the dark so much. I even wonder sometimes was it even smart to move off.

"So how are things here?" Momma asked as she twirled her finger around one of my stray ringlet that came out of my ponytail.

"Typical. Besides the twins hating me." I shrugged.

"Don't worry. It gets worse when they're teenagers." Daddy joked, bringing up my "teenage" years. They better not be teenagers for a long, long, long, long while.

I made sure the twins were preoccupied with playing before I brought up everything else. I needed to know this.

"The rebellion is being caused by Stefan and Valdimir-which shouldn't surprise us." Daddy said. "Alice says she can see them inviting us to join."

"When?"

"She hasn't seen that yet."

"What about the Volturi?"

Now the room changed. "Alice can see them coming. They'll blame us for something but it's not really clear when." Momma answered.

"How? What have we done? Why are we just sitting here doing nothing?" I asked. I was angry, confused, shocked. I knew they were coming but I also wanted to know why we were waiting for them to move.

"Because if things happened right now it would become a blood bath. We wouldn't win. We would be lucky when the time comes." Daddy said.

I scoffed, "You thought we wouldn't win the last time."

"But things are different. Aro is waiting for us to mess up. He has been humiliated by us several times over the past years. They're not going to spare us." Momma said, making me look her in the eye.

I knew there would be casualties. Some of my friends would die. I know some of my family would die. It terrified me if Jacob dies. But if he does I would still keep moving for the twins. They need a parent in their lives. Jacob would do the same thing. We haven't discussed it but if I asked him I knew he would hold onto my promise. The twins will come first. There's no other way to put it. I had to fight for them so they could have a future.

"But that doesn't mean we can cower away." I stated.

"Renesmee," Daddy said, pulling me into a hug, "as much as we love seeing you, we really didn't come here to talk battle strategy."

Oh boy. I knew where this was going.

"They should be in their playroom. You never know. They could be mad at each other and also be in each other's room too." I said.

Momma and Daddy grinned at me and disappeared. It wasn't long until I heard giggles coming from upstairs. Yes, my parents have bumped me. But it was good kind of bump. One that I didn't mind at all and was happy about. I could remember when I was pregnant with them that they weren't excited about being grandparents.

It was getting late when I started to fix dinner. I could still hear my angels upstairs playing and smiled. I decided to just let the grandparents have their time before I decided to talk to them.

But I refused to think about the crap that was going on in my life. The future can surely change. It has before. They might not come after us. We can live happily ever after. It's just too bad I don't believe in fairy tales. I'll just put on a brave face. Sage and Grace will not be dragged into this. I refuse it.

To distract myself I pulled out my laptop. I already sent the nature shots to my editor who was satisfied as always. Now I decided to upload the photo of Sage and Grace so I can play with it and hang it up somewhere.

As I was editing Momma came into the room. "I think the twins bring out the inner child in your father." She said.

"They seem to do that with a lot of people." I laughed.

"They're beautiful in everything, I know that, but that photo of them is perfect."

I smiled. It did seem that way. The way the light hit them through the bay window made it the perfect angle as Grace was half asleep on her brother's shoulder. They were always protective over each other. I hoped that would last because they would need it.

"I think so too." I said.

I looked at the screen. I was determined that Sage and Grace stay safe. If that meant giving up my life then so be it. I hated to think of it as that but if that's the case then yes, I would give up my life so my kids could have one. Don't get me wrong. I would love to be there to see them see and do things I never did. But I didn't have a childhood. I grew up quick. At their age I was chasing after them. I wanted them to stay small and innocent for as long as I could keep them.

"Where's Jake?" my mother asked.

"Are you going to hunt him down if I tell you?"

"Possibly."

"He's at this girl's house "tutoring."

"What happen to you?"

"I guess I suck."

Momma quirked an eyebrow at me, which made me want to look away. I hate it when she gives those looks. "Is somebody jealous?"

Yes. "No."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Fine. Yes, I'm jealous. But you don't know this girl. She knows Jake has a family and yet she still makes moves on him. Jake knows she's a slut. How can I _not _be jealous?"

Momma hugged me. "I know it's more than just that but you know Jacob loves you and the twins more than anything. Yes, he's got some making up to do but that doesn't change anything."

It in fact, mother dearest, does.

I stayed silent, thinking it over. Maybe I am just being stupid. I knew this move would be hard on Jacob. We knew what we were getting ourselves into. We wouldn't think our wants anymore. Sage and Grace's needs came first.

"I know it's hard on him to know what he did and _not _remember, but that's also not an excuse too. The moment he felt anypain he should have left." I said. "But then I also worry about how much he's going to bottle up before he blows. Grandpa said he couldn't hold the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore."

"He seems to be doing just fine to me-"

"But you know as well as I do he's going to keep thinking about this. Blah, blah, blah." I giggled.

Momma pulled me into a hug, "You know what would be nice?"

"Shoot."

"For you and Jake to have a weekend away so we can ruin your children."

I gave my mother a look. I knew she didn't look like your average baked cookies grandma. She didn't look past the age of twenty-one and you wouldn't see a gray hair on her head. She didn't look like a grandmother but yet she loved being one.

"Nessie? What? What's wrong?" Momma asked, worried as she saw my glazy expression.

"Nothing." I laughed. "It's just…you don't look even close to have grandchildren."

"I don't look old enough to have a daughter who goes by the age of twenty-six either."

I threw my head back and laughed as I took out the lasagna out of the oven. I sat it on the counter to cool while I went to fix the table. I saw Sage and Grace outside, playing with Daddy. It was well worth a sight.

"I think it's getting to cold for them…" I started.

"They have jackets on. Relax. Maybe you _do _need a weekend away."

That I do. But I let that go through one ear and out the other. There was no way I was leaving them again. I just got back.

Grace bounded into the kitchen, "Grandma, Sage-" she stopped and looked at me, "Oh. Nevermind."

I stopped her. "I think we need to have a chat, princess."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Nessie's point of view

I sat down with the twins in my lap, explaining and apologizing how I acted this morning. Then Momma and Grace started talking about her shield. That's when Jacob showed up.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't miss anything did?" Jake asked, rushing into the room. There he was met with Grace hiding in my side, Sage glaring at him, my parents figuring out which way was best to kill him, and my shocked look.

"What? I made sure to make it back in time for dinner. I would have been here sooner but there was traffic from a wreck." Jake explained, throwing his bag on the floor. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm…" I trailed, not really knowing what to say. I could tell by his thoughts that he did break down just right after I left like I knew he would. "What happen with your tutoring secession?"

Jacob greeted Momma and Daddy-knowing they were watching his every move-kissed me and then bent down to kiss the twins.

"Hey, my monsters. How was school?" he asked. Grace buried her face in my side and shied away from Jacob. That was strange. She was the first one in Jacob's arms. I knew she was scared of him. It was just Jacob's turn to change her mind. I couldn't do that for him.

Jacob turned to Sage, probably already expecting the same result. But Sage was just a little bit braver, "None of your business."

"Sage Edward." I scolded. He shrunk down, knowing that wasn't the best move to make. "He's still your father."

I saw the hurt but expected look on my Jacob's face as the twins wanted nothing to do with him. I barely got them-Grace-to speak to me. This wasn't going to be easy on him.

"_Don't worry about it for right now."_ I showed him.

"_I need to worry about it right now."_

I asked my parents to give us time, and thankfully they did, only asking Jacob for their chance to chat after the twins are put to bed. I knew our food was getting cold but I don't think that was everybody's main worry.

Maybe the twins.

"Sage? Grace? Can you look at me? Please…" Jacob asked desperately. I moved so Grace could see Jacob but she just dug deeper into my side. It so reminded me of when she was a baby and wanted no one but me. If it was a different time I would have thought it was cute and rubbed it in Jacob's face. Not tonight.

"I'm _so _sorry for the way I acted last night. I know both of you were scared. You don't see me like that and I try to hide it. But I never meant to try and hurt you. Or if I did I never meant it. I will never try to hurt both you and your mother. The three of you are my world and if something happen to all of you…" Jacob said, his voice shaking, "I'm so sorry."

I grabbed Jacob's hand as he got from his crouched position on the floor and moved to sit. He still had a lot more begging up his sleeve, "I love both of you so much. Nothing can change than and nothing ever will. Not even when I lose my temper. Even when I say I hate you I don't mean it. I was just being stupid.

I could see them cracking. Hell, I was cracking too. I can never stay mad at Jacob even when I try. I knew he would never intentionally mean to hurt us. That was a thing my wolves worried about was hurting their families. It was the fact of getting so angry that they destroy and hurt the ones they love and care about the most. It was like my family was worried they haven't hunted enough when around the twins. Or like I'm afraid my self-control will slip and I'll lose it too and hurt them. I'd die if I do that.

"Daddy?" Grace asked, her eyes filling with tears. "Are you mad at me because I couldn't keep my shield in? Do you hate me?"

"No, princess, I don't. I could never be mad or hate you." Jacob said, wiping her tears away. She was already going back to being the daddy's girl.

"What about me? Do you hate me because I've been so mean?" Sage finally spoke up.

I ran my hands through his silky hair as Jacob kissed our son's forehead, "I don't and I can't. You were looking out for your mother and sister's best interest. You were protecting them when I couldn't. I could never hate neither of you."

"Do you hate us?" I asked the twins, "Because I know for sure me and your father are incredibly sorry for not smothering you in enough love that you think we hate the two of you?"

Sage and Grace giggled, throwing their arms around our necks and apologizing. I loved these moments. Where one hug from our angels and everything was okay.

"So truce?" Jacob said with that adorable grin I loved.

"Whatever that means but okay." The twins said. We couldn't help but laugh.

Now I moved onto the topic that started this whole thing, "Now where did this wanting a little brother or sister come from?" I asked.

Jacob looked at our son and daughter, his eyebrows knit together but I shook my head now, looking down at the twins. We were most likely going to get our answers from them.

"Well…I saw Laila with her little sister and I thought it would be fun to have a little sibling." Grace explained.

"Sage is younger than you." Jake pointed out.

I slapped him upside the head while Sage spoke up, "Grace doesn't think that it counts."

"It doesn't!" Grace said.

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!

"Twins." Jake and I said together. Not bad this time.

"Why are you so angry about that, Sage? It's just a baby." I said to my son.

"I wasn't angry about it. I just didn't want her to ask." He shrugged in typical Sage like manner.

"Why?" Jake asked, pulling us closer to him.

"I remember when Grace and I were little that you said that we were going to have another member to the family-a baby. I remember that we use to argue over us having a brother or having a sister. I was excited but then I remember Momma upset over something and you, Daddy, said that Momma couldn't have the baby. I figured if Grace brought it up again you would remember and be upset again."

I could have went all day without hearing that…

"Sage," I said, my voice wavering as I made him look at me, "you can come to us with_ anything. _ You don't need to worry if it'll make us upset or not. Don't try to hide something like that from us."

Sage nodded and Grace bit her lip, "So does that mean we are going to get a little brother or sister?" she asked.

Jake and I looked at each other. We've talked about it but that's been a long time ago. The last time we talked about it we agreed Sage and Grace were enough for us. Besides, we weren't the best people to have kids. And I gave Jacob hell during my labor with the twins. You would think that would be traumatizing enough. It was for me. The pain, the moods, the unbelievable craving, the big stomach. But them being here was worth every bit of it.

I rolled my eyes at the sexy look on Jacob's face. Grace took it as we were considering it. Jacob may be but I was too busy blushing and trying to hide a laugh.

"Please, Momma and Daddy. _Please._ We'll take great care of it. We'll spoil him or her like everybody does us. We'll make sure it keeps our secret. We'll even make sure it stays out of trouble-less than we do!" Grace begged, poking out her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes, making her cinnamon brown eyes larger, as she looked back and forth between me and Jacob.

I know she was using that look for a purpose. Jacob always caves the second she pulls it. And I could see him caving now.

"Grace, honey, you act like we're getting a puppy." I said, praying Jacob keeps his mouth closed. He better not get her that.

"That can work in the meantime." She suggested.

But the thing that came out of my son's mouth seemed to erase anything about a thing about a third child.

"I don't see why we need a puppy when we have Daddy." Sage said.

And that's all it took for me and Jacob to bust out laughing. I can't remember the last time I've laughed this hard. Our connection to each other wasn't helping our case out either. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I doubled over. Jake gripped the twins to keep from falling off the couch. Grace pouted while Sage just looked around confused.

"Well…" he said, "It's true."

That's only making things worse.

Momma and Daddy walked in to our laughing fit, asking what was going on. Jacob and I couldn't really answer so the twins had to. Grace gave an angry, short version while Sage was embarrassed his parents were acting younger than them.

"Why don't we warm up the lasagna while your parents get over their fit?" Daddy offered the twins. The bounded into their grandparents arms, ready to get away from their parents.

I settled down after a while, making Jacob do so too. We leaned against each other and let the last of our tears fall. I didn't know if it was a mixture of laughter and breaking down but it was something.

"I…can't remember the last…time we acted like that." Jake breathed.

"I was pregnant with the twins?" I suggested, wiping the tears away for the both of us.

"And to think it all came out of having another baby."

"Actually Sage called you a puppy."

Jacob glared at me, "I'm a wolf. Big difference."

I raised up, pushing hair out of my face. "Not really. Four legs, fur, you bark, a tail, and you're annoying. Not a big difference there, babe."

I patted his leg and started making my way to the dining room until I felt Jacob scoop me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Jacob! Put me down!" I demanded.

"Sorry, my girl. No can do."

"I'm not your girl. Now put me down before the twins see us."

"Not until you promise me something."

I hate getting into this. "Fine."

Jacob put me down and pulled me close to him. He locked his arms around my waist so tight that it would be a good fight to get out of. He stared at me with those melting dark eyes and I could feel the heat rush through my body. I wanted him to kiss me.

Why does he do this? Does he like seeing me vulnerable?

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, I already have that. I just wanted to annoy you." With a smirk he released me from his hold and walked into the dining room.

He always does that! Why does he always leave me so dumbstruck that I can't barely do anything right? Oh wait. I can't do that already.

I sat down with my family and ate. I couldn't help but look at them. Sage and Grace were talking to their grandparents about their friends at school, Jake was answering Momma and Daddy's questions about his college classes. I couldn't understand why they were talking about this with him exactly when they were going to almost kill him.

As I played with my food, not really hungry, I noticed my sleeve was pulled up again. It showed the bruises but also my promise bracelet. I looked up and saw Jacob starring at those bruises.

"_It'll be okay. It's just bruises. I'll heal." _I showed him.

"_But I could have done a lot worse." _He thought back. _"I could have hurt the twins if you didn't stop me. I could have killed you."_

I grabbed Jacob's hand and squeezed it tight. He was worried about this. I knew it was a back burner on his mind but now it was all he seemed to think about. He'll worry himself sick over it.

"Momma? Why do you have those ugly bruises?" Grace asked. I hope she doesn't know.

Jacob winced and I pulled my arm away. "I bumped into something I think. They'll heal by tomorrow." I lied. It was hard. I tell my six year olds to ask anything, but how can I give them honest answers?

"Oh. Okay." Thank you. "Grandma thinks we should have a little brother or sister too."

She's really wanting that younger sibling.

"Grace." Sage warned. I shot him the warning look.

"I don't think that appropriate to talk about at the dinner table, princess." Jake said as if he was choking on something. He was a million miles away but his body was here with his family.

"Besides," I smiled, "if we had another baby right now I wouldn't be able to show you the stuff I got the two of you in town today."

That seemed to do the trick. They kept trying to pipe the answers out of me that I kept brushing off. Eventually we all went back to being one big happy family. But that one big happy family had one worry.

How long would these moments last?

"Can we see what you got us?" Sage asked as the twins hopped out of their chairs.

I was about to say maybe later when Momma shoved me into the living room, "We've got the dishes. Go spend time with your family."

"But-"

"And we got bedtime." Daddy said, giving me a look. They've got bedtime to hype all over again.

I pulled out a black leather coat for Grace that had faux fur around the cap and sleeves. She put it on with a squeal and lunged to hug her. I put Sage in a darker leather coat that was less feminine than his sister's. They were so cute!

Jake put his shades on Sage and pulled the jacket collar up. Sage crossed his arms and looked at me and his sister. Jake leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You know, buddy, that every girl's crazy about a sharp dressed man."

Grace obviously heard it. "So does that mean Sage is getting a girlfriend?" she asked, her face dropping.

I looked at Jake and he started to stutter but Sage was the one who soothed his sister's worries, "No, Gracie, that doesn't mean I'm getting a girlfriend. You'll always be my girl." He hugged Grace. "Now let's go show Grandpa and Grandma what Momma got us."

They ran off while I put everything away, most of it being Christmas presents, and I leaned against Jacob smiling. He took my hand and kissed it before smiling back at me. But I could still tell that he had the haunted look behind his mask.

"What? Why are you smiling?" he asked, tracing patterns in my hand.

"They're amazing." I simply said. "I love moments like these. Sage and Grace are just normal kids. Momma and Daddy beg us to let them keep the twins, you're with me. I have the best life."

Jacob was silent. "Me too." Was all he answered.

I noticed something in his eye but it was gone before I could say anything. He got up from the couch and took off his shirt, "I'll be back in a few." He said.

I got up and looked at the twins as they followed Momma and Daddy up the stairs. I made a move to get up but Daddy's playful growl made me sit back down.

"_Let us do it." _He thought.

I stretched out on the couch and sighed, hearing the twins giggle. I wondered how long this would last. The giggling, the smiling, the laughing. How long will it be till the room is so tense with hatred and anticipation that I would scream if I could? Where I worry even more of every second if my twins are going to be okay. How long will these wonderful moments last?

"I think Grace needs a trampoline for Christmas." I heard my father say. He sat down in a chair next to the couch and took my hand, "Are you okay?"

I ignored the question and answered the comment before instead, "I think she decides to come alive right when it's time to go to bed."

I smiled, remembering her coming to life right when I would get comfortable enough to sleep when I was pregnant with her and her brother. She always kicked in the positions that made me want to move. Try tossing and turning with a huge stomach. Sometimes Jake wouldn't get any sleep because he would wake at every little movement I made. Especially when my original due date was flown out the window when I looked to be due any day.

"You're avoiding my question, Renesmee."

Dang it. "Not technically. I just choose not to answer your question."

"Get some sleep, angel. I love you."

"Love you too." I mumbled, finding myself drifting off.

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

You know you're in a dream when you run a high body temperature but you wake up freezing cold.

That's what I felt like. I was cold. For the first time since being pregnant I shivered. I was in a dark room, freezing of course, and not able to see anything.

"Hello?" I called out like an idiot. My voice seemed to echo in the hallway. Damn it.

"Answer me." I demanded.

I heard the giggle of a child echo from across the room. "Sage? Grace? What are you doing up?"

The lighting changed and I realized I was in my bedroom. A fire was going in the fireplace, candles were lit everywhere, and the lights were dimmed. It was a perfect romantic moment that Jacob and I would never share. If it wasn't some creepy dream I would wish dream Jacob could at least share it with me.

I found myself walking down the hall, still shivering. Every step I took sent cold shakes throughout my body. Every step I took my brain told me to turn around and run. I shouldn't be here and I shouldn't see what I was about to see.

I made my way to the twins' playroom where I smelt the scent of decay and blood. My body raged for me to turn around and run but I opened the door anyway. I wish that I hadn't.

I covered my nose at the stench and my mouth to hide my scream. Blood soaked the carpet. It was on the walls and windows. The twins laid there, lifeless, clinging to their daddy as blood seeped out for their mangled bodies. They were dead! Jacob tried to save them while I was asleep! If this was a dream then why did this heartbreaking pain feel so real?

I rushed over to the center of my worlds, trying my best to cradle all three of them. They were the reason I lived and now they were dead. They were my life and now they were gone. I swore I would protect them but I didn't. I let them down.

I sobbed, begging that they forgive me for not doing anything. I don't blame them if they hated me. I deserved to die. They didn't.

Finn appeared out of nowhere with a wicked smile on his face. He got what he wanted and he knew it. He wanted me broken. He took away everything. I have nothing now. He should be happy.

"Go ahead. Kill me." I snarled. "You've taken away everything else."

"Killing you would be easy. I like you to suffer. But be prepared. Our fun game is just getting started. Remember that the slightest ripple can cause the biggest wave." Finn warned.

Yeah, I know the feeling.

I jumped awake, still thinking I was in a dream. It wasn't until I felt myself in strong arms that I actually relaxed. Jacob brought my face up to meet his with a worried glance on his face. I saw that there was nothing wrong with his face. There was no damage. At least to his face that is. Him being with me was scary enough.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, bringing me closer to him.

"It was nothing." I said, half asleep. "Some stupid dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

I got comfortable again in his hold, laying my head on his chest. "Oh, the usual you know. What I'm worried about is what are you doing here?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "After threats from Edward and Bella, and finishing up my school work, I thought I should spend time with you. Only when I came in you were asleep."

"Then why didn't you go to sleep?"

"I don't know." He answered. "I've just been thinking."

I turned, laying on my stomach and propped my chin up on his arm. "Thinking…"

"I can't think?" Jake asked with a smile. He finally saw the door he opened up, quickly saying, "Don't answer that."

"I can, in fact, invade your personal space. Hence, reading your brain." I showed him, smirking. He hates it when I do that.

"True. It's not that interesting though."

I crept up until I was over him, inches away from his lips. "We'll see." I smirked, bending down to kiss him.

"Okay." Jacob said between kisses. "You win."

I giggled as I settled into his arms again, smiling in triumph. With him I always get my way. I've taught my kids well.

"So what were you thinking about?"

My Jacob shrugged. "Just a bunch of random stuff. School, work, you and the twins, my screw up…Grace wanting a younger sibling."

I bit my lip. The first few things were typical. Not surprising. But it shocked me that he was thinking about his mess up and another baby. I think I found my second conversation.

"So that's why you can't sleep?" I asked, running my fingers through his silky hair.

"Sort of. Plus all the evil vampires wanting to take away my reasons to keep moving. That's about it." Jake basically said.

I knew we would have to eventually sit down and talk about the twins' protection once things get rougher. We needed to make sure there was no holes in our plans. Who could we trust? If something happen to us what would we do? Who would take care of them? I knew normal parents think about this too but that doesn't make it any easier.

"Jake. It's okay. It was an accident and you didn't mean it. I hope not at least. If you did then it would be a different story-"

"How all you put it I did mean it." Jake snapped.

I put my hand on his bare chest to calm him down. I didn't want this moment to end with Jake leaving angry. In fact, I didn't want him to leave period. I wanted him to stay.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I promised I would protect them from anything. I didn't think I would have to protect them from myself."

I made Jacob look at me. "We knew this risk when we had the twins. You're a werewolf with a temper problem. I'm part vampire. Of course we're going to worry. But that doesn't change how much they love us or we love them."

He snorted but brought my lips to his anyway. The sun gleamed though the clouds, making my skin glow. I knew this moment was about to be up.

"So what do you think about Grace's idea of another baby?" I asked for the heck of it.

"Where does Grace get most of her ideas?"

He had a point. "A third baby…a piece of cake right? I mean, who doesn't want a younger sibling?"

I didn't really have the opportunity to think about a little brother or sister. The only chance I would get is my parents doing what Carlisle and Esme did and "adopt."

"I had two sisters. Ask them."

I laughed at Jake's comment. He missed his sisters. One alive and one was dead. He still blames himself for Rebecca's death. I don't think he'll ever get over that. It just made him want to protect Rachel more.

"So…what do you think? Want to try?" I joked.

He pulled me closer, acting like he was considering it. I knew his thoughts on another baby. But that didn't mean we couldn't joke about it.

"Well…it would make Grace happy. If it was another girl Sage would make sure that it never had a boyfriend until she's like thirty-five. Forty. Grace will be the same way of course. And Sage" Jake rambled with that joking gleam in his eye.

"And then you will be extremely moody, almost killing me like last time. And I'll…act like I know what I'm doing." He continued.

I slapped him but knew he was right. I just wasn't going to admit it. "But seriously. Do you want to try again? Even if we really don't have a chance? Just to say that we tried but it didn't work so we'll both be happy?"

Jacob considered it seriously this time. The last time we had this conversation it ended up in heartbreak. But we had to go ahead and put it to rest.

"I really don't see us trying. Why waist our time? You haven't gotten pregnant now. What makes us think we can get pregnant again? The last time we tried it ended up not only us losing the baby but almost losing you too. I don't think I could handle that pain again." Jacob finally said. I was about to open my mouth but he continued. "Plus we have so much going on. We're barely keeping the twins safe. It wouldn't be fair to the other baby too."

Jacob had a point. If I haven't gotten pregnant yet, what makes me think I can at all? My miscarriage was a game changer and I didn't want any more rules changed. I didn't want to get the twins' hopes up. And we did have so much going on. It wouldn't be fair for any of them to be in this.

"So would you want another if I said I was pregnant again?" I asked.

"Why are you so curious? You're actually making me thing-"

"I'm not pregnant. Trust me, you would know. I'm just wondering. We have so much going on that I just thought it would be fun to dream a little. I mean, I agree with you. The last thing we need is another baby. We haven't even gotten married yet." I laughed.

Jacob's face turned solemn at the mention of marriage. "No, it's not bad to dream. So yes, it if happen I would welcome another child as much as I have the other three. Other than that I'm happy where we're at."

Not my face changed. Was he actually talking about marriage too? He had no clue how much I want to change my last name to Black. I wanted to marry him so badly. It's back firing me in the face now. I wasn't going to run on him again. I wasn't going to take the twins away from him. Not anymore. If I had the opportunity I would run down the aisle to marry him. I would say I do in a heartbeat. Maybe even quicker. That's how desperate I was.

I laughed, louder this time. Jacob seemed worried about my cackle outburst more than anything else.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head, not and answering. Here we were talking about a baby and a marriage that would both never happen. Not when we almost had a death sentence hanging over our head. We had so much to worry about more than silly ideas. Jacob was going to graduate in a few months' time. We shouldn't be worrying about things that won't happen.

"It's nothing. I guess I didn't get it all out last night." I said after calming down.

Jacob and I settled back into each other's arms. The twins would be up pretty soon. I should be down in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Jacob should be doing patrol. But neither of us had any intentions of getting up.

"Momma said we should go to Washington and leave the twins with them. Or at least let us do something alone and let them keep them. Basically so they can destroy the house." I said, running my hands through Jacob's jet black hair.

He sighed, relaxing. "And you worry about me."

I laughed, knowing he was right. You think my parents weren't like Jake and let them run around crazy. Trust me, they're wrapped worse than Jacob. Which is a shocker.

"So…are you going?" I asked. I knew my parents would cut their trip short so Sage and Grace could see the twins' other family. But none of them have seen the twins. My family or Jake's. It was hard doing the happy medium.

"I would say Thanksgiving would be good but I know your family would want to see the twins, so unless they can come to Forks that would be great."

"That could be arranged." I smirked. "You know they'll go anywhere for the twins."

"True. I guess we'll see. It'll all depend on work and school." Jacob said, kissing the crown of my head.

I knew there was more to it than what he was putting off. If the pack was in trouble Jake would be the first one to hop on a plane and be over there. It seemed weird. Was Jacob liking it here more than at Washington? We've always said that after his school we would move back. But we've already set roots here. I had a job. Jacob was very successful. Sage and Grace had friends. It's hard to uproot those roots once they were set.

Was he backing out of the pack? I knew he never asked to be Alpha but he loved his job. Now it seems like it's on the backburner like everything else.

"The twins will be getting up pretty soon. I should be getting breakfast ready." I said, crawling out of bed.

My wolf grabbed my wrist. "Wait." He said, pulling me back in his arms. "I want to enjoy this moment a little bit longer."

And so we did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Kaleb's point of view

Some girls I've easily kept. Before I was also the one getting rid of them. I would catch, get what I want, and then get rid of them. Nessie was different. No matter how hard I tried to forget her she always came up. No matter how hard I tried to get her for myself my attempts were useless. She always went back to Jacob in the end. Jacob would always take her back.

I couldn't be happier for them. Honestly.

Then Megan came along. She was just supposed to just be a distraction. She was hot and she knew it. I knew I screwed up any chance of a friendship. With anybody. I agreed to marriage just to shut her up but I prayed I would never get down to the alter. Thank God I called it off when I decided to leave. I wouldn't be able to handle that women.

And then there was six year old Grace Isabelle Black. My destined imprint. That I am running from I must add. At first I thought she would actually be my child. From what I heard I have no right to claim her as my own. She's a Jake made over.

I knew I couldn't run from her forever. We were bound to cross paths eventually. But Jake, Nessie, and I all made a silent mutual agreement. She was way too young. I mean, Nessie had Jake but he was a better man than I was. I would break Grace's heart in the future. I was born a leaver.

Plus, Jake and I would constantly argue over who trumped who. It just cause friction between all of us even more.

So not I sat in a bar on a double date with Jordan and Isabelle. Somehow the idiot charmed her. Meaning, I begged her to give him a chance so he would stop bugging me. She agreed but only for my sake. Just I owned her one big favor. I hate owing people.

Since I would be a third wheel Isabelle (still hurts to say her name) set me up with some random, hopeless romantic chick named Natalie. Back story was that the boyfriend went off to college and she caught him in bed with another woman. I've never really been in her shoes. I'm mostly in the other shoes. More like the boyfriend catches the girlfriend in bed with me. Sometimes the husband. Yes, I have had plenty of those moments. You don't want to be in those shoes.

The "outing" as I like to call it was going nowhere. Unless you count Natalie crying more and more with every drink she has. Isabelle was actually enjoying Jordan's company, and the kid was actually being normal! I was bored. All I wanted to do was sleep or shed my human skin and two legs and switch it for fur and four legs. Either sounded perfect for me right now.

I looked over at Isabelle. She was pretty. Okay. She was gorgeous. I could see myself happy with her or a girl like her. But I know I can hurt her in the end if anything ever happens. Which it won't. I'm just not…interested in anybody. They say you can't run from an imprint. I was going to try though. It's best for the both Grace and Sage.

Isabelle caught my staring glaze and blushing, winking at me. She smiled and I smiled back. I threw a look toward Natalie, who sat at the table passed out, and mouthed, "You so owe me."

"I know." She mouthed back.

"You know, I really think we should get home. I don't think Kaleb's date can handle any more fun." Isabelle said. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life.

"You really know how to pick them, dude" Jordan joked.

Thing is I didn't pick her out. She kind of was thrown on me.

I've got to give it to him though. He was acting like a gentleman. Something I never thought he would do. It was clear the wolf life wasn't for him. He shouldn't be a wolf. He's the only one of us that has actually phased and killed a human, beating what Sam had done. I hate to see who he loses his temper on if he wasn't a wolf. Being one of us was a good and bad thing for him. It worried me when his next blow up might be.

I carried Natalie back to our car that got us from point A to point B. We had to work to pay it off but it works. Isabelle and Jordan lingered behind us. I sat my drunk date in the back and hopped up front to drive. I don't trust Jordan behind the wheel just yet. I've seen him drive. It's not so pretty.

Here I go again acting like the parent.

"I had a fun night tonight." Isabelle said after I drove off.

"Me too." Jordan said. I didn't say anything. If I did I would be lying.

"So…both of you say you're from Washington. Why did ya'll leave?" I have to admit it. Her southern drawl made her kind of cute.

A pain shot in my chest. It was like a thousand knives twisting inside of my chest. They wouldn't stop. It hurt so bad that I couldn't help but cry out in pain, making the car swerve violently.

"Kabe? Are you alright?" Jordan asked, placing a hand on the wheel to keep the car from wrecking.

I think I'm going to be sick. No wait. I am going to be sick.

I pulled over. Before I could barely get the car in park I was out the door, upchucking everything in my stomach, which wasn't much to begin with.

"Did someone have too much?" Isabelle asked after I was finished.

I sat there, starring at the ground. The pain in my chest was turning into a familiar feeling. I breathed heavy, not really ready for answers. Or answering.

"Yeah…I guess I did." I breathed. "Maybe you should drive, Jordan."

"But I thought-"

"Just drive the damn car, Jordan!" I shouted, cutting the punk off. I know he didn't deserve it now because he was trying to change but my patience was gone.

I made my way to the backseat but Isabelle stopped me. "Are you sure you're really okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Hah! That was a lie.

I sunk down into the backseat and watched Jordan drive. What brought this on? This was getting worse. It's like every time I look at a girl or think about home an achy pain that was already in my chest gets worse. I can't really move on.

Maybe because I don't want too.

I don't remember falling asleep until the car door opened and I fell out, hitting the ground hard.

"If I didn't know better I would say you did have one too many." Jordan commented. If I wasn't half asleep I would make him regret saying that.

"Where are we?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Home. Or at least as good as it's going to get."

Oh yeah. Jordan and I were able to find a house and a job. It seemed we were staying in this small town longer than I planned.

"Oh." Was all I said as I got out. "You dropped them off?"

I unlocked the door and stepped though. This wasn't home but it has to be good enough. We weren't really welcome at our original home and I'm pretty sure we can't crash at Jake's house. So this might as well be it.

Jordan was talking about something but it seemed distant to my cars. The pain…It was still there. It would always be there unless I didn't make my way over to where Grace was. But then what? Jake would order me away the moment I step on his doorstep. He wouldn't let me see her. He wouldn't let me anywhere near Grace, Sage, and Nessie. So I might as well stay here and feed my useless alter ego.

I was such an idiot. I'm running from my fate. I could be like Jake. He intended to kill Nessie but ended up locking eyes with her. Now they're living happily ever after. I've always envied that happily ever after. I wanted to take Jake's happily ever after away from him. I wanted his life. I wanted his girl. Now…I just want to get to the after part. There was no way I was getting the happily ever part.

I have a long time to go. I could be like Jordan and try every possible way to die. Well, not every possibility. I would never hurt my brothers and try to hurt one of their imprints. I'm not that selfish. I couldn't do that to Kyle and Kierra.

_Kyle _and _Kierra…_my little sister understood to a point. My little brother knew but disagreed. I say I wouldn't kill myself but I won't be there for my siblings when our "father" suddenly wants to be back in our life. He tells Kyle that he's changed. He's married. We have more half siblings. He wants to get to know Kierra and make amends with us. And then my brother's in court over fighting for custody.

And I'm not there. Shows how much of a hypocrite I am.

I closed my eyes, willing everything to go away. What I wouldn't give to be on some stranded, stupid, deserted, paradise of an island. I could be far away from things I won't screw up. I'll be far away from people so I won't screw up their lives. People won't expect me to do anything right. I don't have to run from my fate. I might get that happily ever after.

Yeah right! I'm not that stupid.

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

_Grace's point of view:_

I spun myself around in the spinney chair that was in Momma and Daddy's bathroom. Sage was lucky he was able to get away with being in the garage with Daddy.

"Momma! Hurry up!" For a half vampire, she's slow.

"I am. I just can't remember where I put the scissors." She said, crawling around in the bathroom. "Stop spinning or you'll fall."

I stopped, watching her go back to looking and then started spinning again.

I always liked their bathroom and wondered why me and Sage's can't be as grand. The way the lights were dimmed were pretty. Plus I liked sneaking into their closet and trying on Momma's shoes and jewelry. She always finds out where I'm at but she was never mad. She sometimes dressed up with me.

"Where could I have put those scissors?" Momma mumbled to herself.

I giggled and then put my hand over my mouth to hide it. What she didn't know was that I had Sage forget where she puts them. I knew she was going to cut my hair today.

Momma raised her head and gave me one of her looks. "Grace Isabelle, where are the scissors." She asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Mmmhmmm…will you know if I tickle it out of you"

Suddenly she was by my side, tickling me. She ran her finger up my spine, knowing that was my main tickle spot. I remember I use to hate it as a baby. She, Daddy, and Sage do it all the time. I still hate it anyway.

I laughed and squirmed till my long wet hair was all over my face and I was hot, sweaty, and tired. I leaned against Momma and breathed heavy. "They're…" I breathed. "They're over there."

Momma got up and went over to where I pointed. She grabbed them and I scrunched up my nose, pouting. Momma spun me around to face the mirror and I saw us. I always thought my mother was beautiful. She was different than my friends' mothers. Daddy says she's the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. He also said that me and my brother get our sharp features from her.

"You know, when I was a little girl I use to love having my hair brushed. Aunt Rose would spend hours combing through my hair to make it shiny." Momma said as she ran a brush through my hair gently.

It made me fall asleep and I hate that. "If I didn't have to be still I would like it." I pouted.

"You can't always be on the go, my sweet. Sometimes it's best to sit back and relax a little every now and then." She said, running a finger across my cheek. I have a feeling she's talking about somebody else other than me. "But you've always been like that."

"I still am."

"Sometimes I wonder where you get your energy. Could I have some?"

I blinked, looking at my hair, knowing my mother had boundless energy. She could do anything. Her and Daddy. But I realized I said something I've never even admitted before. Not even to Sage and I tell him everything, "Sometimes when I don't stay still it helps me keep my shield in."

I could feel it now. The pain against my skull as I kept focusing on keeping it in like Uncle Jasper and Grandma told me too. She says she imagines hers as stretching a rubber band. I couldn't do that with mine so I imagined me pulling something in to keep it away from a fire so it wouldn't get burned. I hated seeing my family in pain so I try my hardest. But the longer I keep it in the worse my pain becomes. Sometimes it hurts so bad that I accidently let it slip. I feel better but not when I see Daddy tensing up or Grandpa backing away.

Then there's Momma and Sage who are immune to it in general. Until I push it to cause pain. I've only meant to do it when I was upset, angry, scared, or I just feel like playing with it because it gets my mind off of the pain. I don't mean to hurt people. I try not to. But sometimes it hurts too much to try.

So whenever Sagey erased my memory when I asked for a little sibling, I pushed it at him. I was already hurting, I really want a younger sibling, and I hated when Sage did that. I only meant it for him only. Not Momma and Daddy also.

I saw Momma tried to hide it but I heard her. She always stays strong for us and that scared me more. I lost all control and that made Daddy worse. We've seen him lose it but he's always ran away the moment he felt any pain. And that was when Sage and I were younger. He's had it under control now so it was easier for me to be around him. But I've never seen him look at me and my brother with hate in his eyes. It scared me that he wasn't my daddy anymore.

Sage and I ran up the stairs, him leading the way but I couldn't help but stop. Momma didn't notice me. She was focused on this wild man that looked like my daddy. And then I saw him grab her, yelling things I her that I knew Daddy would never say. He said words that I knew Daddy would never say in front of us. Blood was all over him. The smell made me sick.

Sage yanked me forward and we ran to Daddy's office. I didn't want to go there but Sage said to trust him. Being my brother I did. But I was so scared. Outside we saw Daddy fight Momma and I accidently let my shield out even more. I saw that man look up at us with some type of rage. He tried to hit Momma but she dodged it. It looked like he was coming after us.

I couldn't watch anymore. I ran to Daddy's chair and crawled in it, letting my tears fall. Sage crawled next to me and wrapped me in a hug, saying Daddy wouldn't come after us now. I knew we were going to be in trouble but I didn't care. I just kept thinking how much Daddy was going to hate me and how he tried to hurt us. That wasn't my father. It wasn't supposed to be him.

Momma came in after that. I saw the tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She said daddy loved us more than anything. I didn't know how much I believed that anymore. I was terrified of that man that claimed to be my father. If he can do _that_ what else could he do? Momma carried us to her bedroom. I remember curling up next to my brother and falling asleep.

Then the day after Daddy apologized but I was already scared of him. I refused to get anywhere near him. I saw that he wanted to cry; and Sage could feel my horror. Even at school he ranted at how much he hated Daddy and he would never be like him.

I was pulled out of my memory by hearing something drop on the floor. I saw Momma bend down and pick up the brush. I've rarely seen her drop stuff and I was six and a half years old.

"Momma?" I asked, worried something was wrong with her.

"_I was just being clumsy. I'm sorry. Can you hold you head up higher please, my love?"_ she showed me but I couldn't help but spot the wetness of her cheeks.

I heard the scissors going to my hair and then started cutting. I knew it was only a trim but I hated sitting still. I grew restless easy.

I felt the push against my hold. So I gripped my hands into fist like I see Daddy do. It was hurting so bad so I paid attention to Momma's humming. I was so close to tears but I didn't want to upset my mother even more. For some reason she was crying enough.

"Are you excited about going to Washington for Thanksgiving?" Momma asked.

I shrugged. I was excited to see my aunts and uncles. I was excited to see Grandpa Billy and Grandma Sue. I was excited to see Papa and Nana. I couldn't wait to see my Daddy's uncles like Uncle Paul and Uncle Quil. I couldn't wait to see my cousins. So I guess I was a little excited.

"I know Sage is excited to see Channing. He won't stop talking about her. It gets aggravating." I said.

"He is Mr. Flirt isn't he?"

I agreed. Sage and Channing were close. I was fine with it before but now I didn't like it. She was pretty. She was seven. That was too old for my brother. He was _my_ Sagey. Nobody was going to take him away.

After a while of Momma cutting, drying, and brushing my hair she spun me around. "There. See? It wasn't that bad. Now your hair is smooth and shiny. You look beautiful. It probably feels lighter too."

I nodded but wished I didn't. My head pounded so bad it brought the tears back to my eyes. It hurt so badly. And the horrible smell that made me sick wasn't helping. But that wasn't the thing that was upsetting me.

"Momma, are you sure you can't have another baby." I asked, spinning around to face her.

She pulled me into her arms and carried me over to her bedroom, sitting down in one of the chairs. I let her hold me like I was little again and she ran her fingers through my hair, playing with the hairs on the back of my head like she does to help me relax. Some of the pressure decreased.

"No, sweetheart. I can't" she answered, kissing my forehead.

"_Why?"_ I thought.

"Because…you and your brother are our miracle babies. I couldn't imagine my life without the two of you."

"Well can't you and Daddy at least try?"

Momma laughed. "It's not that easy. Your daddy and I love both of you so much. Is Sage that boring?"

I giggled. My brother was amazing. My total opposite but that just seemed to sync us together even more. Rebecca and Zeaden are the same way but it seemed me and Sage had that unique "twinergy." It was different than any of the others. That was what Aunt Rachel says anyway.

"Can I at least hope?" I asked. I wasn't putting this to rest.

"Of course."

I liked the idea of having a little brother or sister. Sage was younger than me but we were twins so it didn't count. And I know Momma and Daddy are still upset over the baby we lost. I remember Sage and I were too. We still are because that was one family member we haven't met yet and he or she didn't get to enjoy our crazy family. Was that why we were called miracle babies so much?

I got a whiff of the blood and vampire smell and wanted to throw up. I knew Sage and Momma went hunting early in the morning while Daddy and I were still asleep. I had wished I went but now I'm glad I didn't.

"Do you want to see what your father and brother have gotten into?" Momma asked.

I was about to lose control of the feeling again. My head felt like it would explode. So I closed my eyes, burying my head in Momma's chest, despite the horrible smell I usually love. Stupid blood. Stupid Sage for wanting to go hunting.

Momma got up and almost sat me down if I didn't grip the top of her dress and lock my legs around her small waist. I knew I was acting like a baby but I didn't care. I even let out a whimper to help my case.

I closed my eyes as I felt Momma carry me somewhere. I felt her lay me down in my bed, saying she would be right back. I could feel a warm rag cover my eyes and I sighed. That felt better.

"Mommy," I begged, "don't go."

"I'll only be away for a few minutes. I need to do something right quick." She whispered, kissing my forehead.

I wondered what Momma was doing. I had to wonder about a lot of things because I started to cry out in pain and pull at my hair. I need to release it! But what if I hurt Daddy again? What if this time he hurts us? I knew how sad he was whenever Sage and I are scared of him. I don't want to hurt anybody. Not anymore. Not even a brat at my school who I really hate. Not even Marco.

Well…those two wouldn't be so bad but still!

"Grace? Sweetheart, you can release it. Daddy phased." Momma said.

I looked at her, tears close to my eyes, to make sure it was okay. She nodded yes with a smile and I shot up, wiping the unshed tears away, excited. I focused all my energy on that single pain and pushed it away. I let everything fall into that fire. I felt it release. I could feel it flowing out of my body and into the air.

I smiled, feeling better. I hopped from my bed and ran to Momma, wrapping her in a hug. "I love you, Momma. You're the best mother in the whole wide world!"

Momma laughed. "I love you too, my sweet. You're the best daughter in the whole wide world. Now I'm sure Sage is worried about you."

Sage…I could feel he was worried about me so I ran down the stairs and to the garage. I saw my brother sitting on the floor, arms crossed. His hair was a mess and he had grease on his cheek. You could definitely tell he was working with Daddy.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Good, because you made me quit spending time with Daddy." My brother pouted.

"Oh, Sagey, we can still play with him."

"But we were working on his car though."

I cut my eyes and batted my eyelashes, knowing my twin would cave. As his sister it is in my rights to manipulate him. He's never been able to stay mad at me. I was the same way with him.

"I'm so sorry, bubba."

He caved, patting my hand. "It's okay, sissy."

We giggled. We haven't used those nicknames in months, thinking they were too immature for that now that we were almost seven. But I missed us calling each other this. I dare anybody to call my brother my special name for him.

"Go get cleaned up, because now that I'm feeling better I'm bored." I ordered.

He huffed. "Yes, master."

I smiled triumphantly and was about to leave when Sage stopped me, grabbing my hand. "Gracie? Have you been having the dream?"

I bit my lip. I didn't want Momma and Daddy to die but I can feel them being worried about it. That something might happen. I know they're always going to be scared when we're away, but I feel as if something bad is about to happen.

"Not lately. You?"

"No, not yet." Sage said, looking away. "Come on. This is aggravating me."

I had no clue what was aggravating him but followed him inside. Momma walked down the stairs, laundry in hand, and my brother ran to over to her, tackling her. I saw that he ruined Momma's dress with the oil. I yelled at him but Momma just smiled and said she didn't like the dress anyway.

After Sage washed up and changed clothes, we sat outside the patio against Momma's wishes and waited for her to get lunch ready. I was impatient, switching my left arm to my right to prop up my head on. I continued to huff constantly and swing my legs. I even hit Sage a few times by accident…a few times.

"I can't see why you don't notice anything." I told my typical boy brother.

"Grace, you only got you hair cut a few inches. It isn't a big difference. The only thing I notice is that you hair kind of shines purple in the sun."

"Really!?" That was so cool…until my stomach growled and it went to the back of my mind. "Go tell Momma to hurry up."

"You've got two legs and we all know you've got a mouth that you never keep shut. You go tell her."

I looked at my brother, angry until Momma's voice came into our minds. "If the two of you are so hungry maybe you can come inside and help me."

We knew that it wasn't a suggestion so we walked into the kitchen. Momma was wearing a different outfit but she looked pretty in anything. She turned around to look at us. "I think we need to eat inside." She said.

"Why?" Sage and I asked together. 

"Because your faces are flushed and it's too cold outside for the two of you." She put her hand on our cheeks and we jumped back from the shock of the warmness. "See?"

"Fine." We mumbled. Momma handed us our plates and drinks and we headed to the dining room.

As we sat and ate I saw Momma looking out the window. "Sage? Where did your father run off to?" she asked.

"He said after you asked that he was going to check up on the pack." He said with a mouthful of his sandwich. Momma flashed him a look. He should know better. She taught us manners. I couldn't help but giggle and she even shot me a look. Sometimes Momma doesn't joke.

"Can he hurry up though? What's so special about the woods and the pack?" I asked. I couldn't help it. I miss my daddy.

"He also has to take care of them too, Gacie. That's one of the many things he does."

I huffed. I always wondered what it would be like to be a wolf and be in a pack with Daddy. Aunt Leah was the only female wolf and she says she catches a lot of slack from the boys. I guess she had to fight for her position because Daddy said she used to be one of the people he went to for help. If I was a wolf would I have to fight for my position? Would my uncles give me slack about being a female wolf? What about my cousins if they ever phase? Would Rebecca phase? Channing? Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim's daughter Evette? Why was it so rare for a girl to phase?

I never really asked Daddy what it was like to be a wolf or be Alpha. I know if anything happened to him Daddy's second in hand would take over the pack. I wonder how he would handle that. Daddy always says he hates being away from us. Was being a wolf and having a family that bad?

Momma dropped her sandwich on her plate. "Speaking of your father…Jacob Black! Don't you dare!"

Momma got up and ran to the kitchen. Sage and I decided to follow her just to be nosy. When we got there we saw a muddy wolf trying to come into our house. He got the front part of his body in but his shoulders got stuck.

"Are you mad, Jake?!" Momma exclaimed as she tried to get Daddy from coming into the house more. "One, get out of this house. You're not coming inside as a wolf! Two, you're dirtying up my floor in which I had just mopped! Three…Get off the deck!"

I laughed at how Daddy looked at Momma and whined. She crossed her arms, not budging, and surely wasn't going to cave.

"Well, if you're so hungry then go phase and come inside." She said. I could tell she was reading Daddy's mind. She only does to us when we're hiding something and Daddy hates when she does it when he's human.

"I told you so." Sage whispered close to my ear. "We don't need a puppy when we've got Daddy."

That was so true.

Obviously wolf Daddy heard that and it seemed to make things funnier. He stretched down to where the front part of his body was to the floor, making the door to our deck stretch, and he shoot his tail, sticking out his big tongue. When he saw us laughing he started to move his paws like a normal dog does when it's excited. He looked at us excited and bent his head down for us to pet. We laughed even more. Well, me and Sage did. Momma just glared at our wolf even more.

"You've got your puppy, my loves." Momma said, turning to look at us.

Daddy growled at Momma and she couldn't help but laugh. We ran to him and scratched his head like he wanted us to. Afterwards we wrapped our arms around his neck. I buried my head in his shaggy fur and smelt his woodsy sent. Me and Sage have a little bit of it to but we also got Momma's lavender smell too. A weird mix.

"I love you, Daddy." I mumbled, my voice muffled by his fur.

"Me too." I heard Sage say to.

Daddy made a weird sound from his chest and it made us laugh. I liked having Daddy as a wolf sometimes. But I also liked having him as a human. It's easier to talk to him like that. But I know for some reason he can't stop phasing. I've heard him and Momma argue over that when they were talking about us.

We moved back to Momma so Daddy could back away. When he did his shoulders hit against the door. He stepped forward again and then backed up only to hit it again, this time making the house shake.

Daddy saw Momma's glare and shrunk down. My brother and I could only stare wide eyed at what was happening.

"Uh-oh." Sage whispered. "Daddy's in trouble."

"Yes, Sage. Daddy _is _in trouble."

Poor Daddy.

~~~~~~ _Forever ~~~~~~_

It took forever-in my book-for Daddy to get unstuck and back to human. But for some reason that only made Momma even madder at him.

I had to pull my shield in so Daddy could be around us. After that Momma made him mop the entire kitchen, wash off the deck, and repair what he broke of the backdoor. I was angry. I didn't see the big deal and I really needed to ask him a question.

Now Sage and I sat in his office. He sat at his desk doing some work while Sage and I read. I figured now was the best time to ask him my question.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

Only half his attention. Darn it. "What's it like to be a wolf?"

Daddy's hand froze and Sage's face shot to me. Both seemed shocked that I had asked that. Especially Daddy. I didn't understand why. Momma and Daddy said we could ask them anything. Then here is my anything question.

"Um…Gracie, what brought this on?" Daddy asked.

"I don't know. I was just wondering." I shrugged.

Sage asked the next question. "Is it cool?"

"Some of it."

"How?"

"I have a lot of people that rely on me. We have to do things we might hate. I have to be away from the two of you and Momma."

"Well, what's cool about it?" I asked.

Daddy smiled at me, the same smile Sage uses. "Not being a vampire."

"So does that mean we'll eventually turn into wolves?" Sage asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. When you're older maybe. A lot older. When you hit that age me and your mother decide on, we'll talk more about you being a wolf." Daddy said. "In the meantime, though, you have to deal with being my spoiled rotten, giggling, amazing son and daughter. You think you can handle that?"

Sage and I both nodded yes, agreeing. A lot older meant a long time from now.

"Good." Daddy said, looking relieved or he did it to make us laugh, "Don't ever grow up too quick. Being older isn't that great."

I took his word for it. Being a grownup was overrated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jacob's point of view:

I tried to focus on my professor's lecture but I just couldn't pay attention. So much was running around in my head. We leave today for Washington. I should at least do something right.

Fridays I had early classes and have the rest of the day off. Okay. I go into work. And _then_ I go spend time with my family. I'm such a good father and boyfriend.

Hah! The sarcasm's dripping off my tongue. We're talking about a man who loses control because he can't resist the urge to phase. He hurts his imprint, tries to hurt her again, tries to hurt his children, and then he can't remember why he's running around the woods like some delusional freak.

Bored yet? It gets worse. He realizes he's done something really stupid because he can feel is imprint angry at him. He feels his children terrified of him. So he cooks breakfast, apologizes for something he can't remember, and then does what any other man would do. Go to school.

Throughout the day he's lost. He acts weird. He pays attention in class, takes notes, but he can't get rid of those feelings. He hopes at least his love reads her letter so she can shed some light on why he feels this way. A text probably would have been better but he forgot his wallet and phone.

He sees her. She's angry and worried. But at least she seems happy to see him. He hopes at least. He knows that he really screwed up. He just can't remember what he did…this time.

He barely eats his lunch, he's so sick of himself. She drags him outside where he finds out who was lurking in out in her vehicle. He wants to worry about that until he sees bruises on his arms. He wants to kill somebody for hurting his girl. Until he realizes it was him. Until he realizes that he tried to go and hurt his twins! He tried to hurt his family! The family he vowed to protect! He had to protect them from himself.

After she left he finds a quiet spot to break down. It was obvious he was. He couldn't focus for the rest of the day. He skipped the tutor session and rushed home. His kids were terrified of him and it killed him to see that reality. Some things never leave a child's mind.

And you want to know who that pathetic excuse of a man is? It's probably killed you with wonder. That pathetic excuse is me. Yeah. No good in there, huh?

I'm terrified to be around them now. I know I can't avoid them but I always fear I'll do worse if there's ever a next time. So much is going on right now that I can easily snap. I had wanted to hurt them. I hurt Nessie. When will there ever be enough?

Nessie seems to think Thanksgiving will get my mind off of things. Barely. Thanksgiving will be the hardest yet. Everybody will be there to witness how much I'm losing grip of things. They'll tell me I told you so in a heartbeat and I couldn't stand that right now. It's bad enough that Nessie's acting the good and supportive imprint when she has this bubbling hate inside the pit of her stomach. She's trying because she loves me. If I screw up again I'll welcome her killing me. What kind of person tries to hurt their family?

I snap back into reality to try paying attention to my professor. I couldn't. I just want to go home. I'm normally not a whiner but I just want to give up. I want to be…anywhere!

It didn't hit me until the puppy comment on how much Nessie and I needed to talk about expanding our family. Nessie threatened when Sage and Grace was born that I better not get her pregnant again. That all changed when we decided to try for another one two years later. We thought it was the perfect time. Not. If it was we wouldn't have gotten pregnant when the twins were two and it seemed Nessie and I were headed to splitville.

I was happy with what I have. I try to give my son and daughter everything and anything. But this…I can't. I won't.

"Jake…Jake!" I heard a voice say.

I jumped, seeing Amelia and Corin standing over me and calling my name. I realized the class ended. Great. There goes that A.

"What?" I asked.

"The class is over." Corin said slowly as I didn't understand.

"Oh. I wasn't sleeping was I?"

I gathered up my books and bag, heading out the door. I didn't think I would make human friends. I mean, my own kids appear human. So hey, why not? I wasn't going to be a recluse.

"Not really. Just starring out the window. What? Thinking about a proposal?" Amelia answered, nudging my arm.

I know. I need to go ahead and marry Nessie. I want to. I really want to put a ring on her finger. I might not get this moment again in a long while. I knew she's worried about it. She wanted it. She was ready. Sage and Grace would be excited. I just needed to hop on the bandwagon before it passes me up.

"Not yet." I said. I technically wasn't thinking about the proposal. I was more or less thinking about how much I really want to marry her.

"You should before anybody else does. I mean, that woman is smoking hot. I would marry her this instant!" Corin really doesn't hide the fact that my girlfriend is hot. Normally I would get jealous but it's Corin. He's as harmless as a fly. All I can do is really agree. _My_ woman is hot.

I decided to mess with him. "Then why don't you marry her then?" I joked.

"Gladly."

Ha! In his dreams.

"I would think again, my friend. Marrying her would be hard. Living with her is hard enough. Why don't you that before thinking of marriage? You won't last." I laughed. I'm the only brave one out there.

I will gladly take the life I have now than have the life of a single man. I love my daughter and son more than anything. I love their mother more than anything. I wouldn't trade that for a part any day.

"Being a family man can't be that hard." Corin said, rolling his eyes.

"For someone who can hardly make it to class on time? I don't know how you made it into an Ivy League school." Amelia snickered, winking at me.

I know it seems weird but these people remind of me of my family back home. Corin reminded me of my brothers while Amelia reminded me a lot of Rebecca. The very thought brought pain to my chest, remembering my dead sister who I should have saved. I can never get away from constant reminders.

"One, you have to make sure my children are happy and content. Two, you have to make sure my girlfriend is happy and content. Plus you have to work, study, and be a father on top of that. It's not as easy as it looks." But I wouldn't change it.

"This is my stop. I'll see you guys later." Amelia said, walking off.

Sadly, I had one more class and then work. Nessie was going to kill me when we leave late. Either was I was going to be killed by her or get killed by her. When I said the women would be the death of me I didn't mean it literally. Women are so hard to please sometimes.

"So. There's a party-"

"No." I shot. "I can't. Family, remember?" And Nessie threatened me about that to so I haven't even tried.

"Okay. Okay. You have a crappy, boring life."

Oh, if he knew.

"I don't-"

"When's the last time you and Nessie went out?"

I was stumped there. Did going Christmas shopping with the twins count? Probably not but we didn't care. Did we?

"See."

I rolled my eyes and walked to my last class of the day. I've finally decided something. I was going to propose. I just need to plan it out first.

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

I rushed through class and work, ready to get home. I debated on phasing but I knew my big mouthed brothers will spill my plans.

I am going to propose to Nessie. I just don't know when yet. I have no clue what even brought it on. Something could rip my family apart. Something _will _rip my family apart and I don't want it to happen until I change Nessie's last name.

I was excited. So my excitement made me race home earlier. I wanted this proposal to be the last one.

I busted through the door, hoping she didn't see or feel my excitement. I didn't want this one to be out of the blue. I wanted it to be special. I wanted it to be a family thing. Just me, her, and the twins. They were a part of this too. They wanted this probably as much as I do too.

"Ness-" I stopped when I saw Sage in Renesmee's lap, Grace next to him. For some reason my linked changed. I wasn't just feeling Nessie anymore but also the twins.

"Jake? What's wrong?" Nessie asked but I could tell she was distracted the most. She knows something or I'm just paranoid.

"Um…" Don't say anything. "Nothing. I should ask the same thing."

I noticed my son was holding an ice pack to his cheek and Grace's knuckles were bruised. I rushed to them and crouched down. Images of me harming them took to my mind but I pushed them back. I had to think about…nope. Scratch that. I can't or Nessie would know. And that's all I was going to say.

"What happen to you two?" I asked Sage and Grace. I took the ice pack off Sage's cheek and he winced. There was one ugly bruise around my son's eye.

"_They got in a fight."_ Nessie showed me. Now that was strange for them.

"Marco was bullying Grace and I punched him. He punched me back." Sage answered. I could feel Nessie's worry match my own but yet I knew it would eventually happen. Every boy has a fight. I just pictured it to be around eight or ten maybe. Not six.

Obviously Grace didn't' like her brother's blunt explanation. "Marco kissed me and I threw a punch at him like you said, Daddy. Then he kept on bullying me when Sage was there and I punched him again. And then Marco threw Sage to the ground and…well….the three of us got in a fight." She explained.

I stayed silent. The good parent in me wanted to tell my twins fighting wasn't the best way out of things. But…the little brat has been messing with them for a long time. Sometimes enough is enough. I did tell Grace to punch a boy who kissed him and Sage was very protective over his sister. I can understand.

"Are we in trouble?" Grace and Sage asked together.

My face got serious and they shrunk down in their mother's side, waiting for me to scold them. "One," I turned to my daughter, "you punched a boy who kissed you. Good job. Same fate goes for any other boy. We'll just have to work on you punching without your knuckles getting the bad end of the deal."

"Jacob." Nessie said in a surprised tone of voice. "They're six not professional wrestlers."

I ignored her, turning to my son. "And me and you, mister, are going to go outside in the _very _near future and I will show you how to fight and defend yourself properly. Next time the others will have bruises while you're on top. No more bad end of the deals."

Nessie slapped me upside the head but I ignored her yet again when the twins lit up. "Thank you, Daddy!" they exclaimed, hugging me.

"Okay, you two, we need to get ready or we'll miss our plane." Nessie said. The twins ran off somewhere when I yanked her to her feet. She squealed, wrapping her arms around my neck and smiled. "Did you miss me that much?"

"I always miss you." I smiled, pulling her close.

"Really? You're hard at showing it." Nessie smiled.

"I can easily show you."

"Nah. I'm good."

My lips were already close to her by the time her statement was finished. "Too bad because I'm already doing it."

My lips touched hers gently. She was the one who depended it. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me. Okay, I didn't put up much of a fight. She pushed it further and my resolve crumbed at the spot.

I finally found the guts to pull away before the led to more while my twins were under the same roof. "Ness, no."

"Why not?" she asked, trying to kiss me again but I turned my head.

"Because I really don't want Sage and Grace scarred for life." I said.

She laid her head against mine and sighed. I could feel her breath, her lips tempting me again but I focused on her eyes. She laughed, which brought my attention back to her lips. "I'm sorry." She said. "I don't know what came over me."

I twirled a curl around my finger as she closed her eyes. "I do." I joked, whispering in her ear.

"Oh, then what is it then?"

"Because I'm so irresistible."

Nessie laughed. "Come on. Entertain the kids while I finish packing. Or you can help me pack. Both sound real good."

She tried to get up but my hand wrapped tighter around her waist. "Know what else sounds good? Me, you, and the twins take a road trip."

"What? Normally the runner is the one that's on the go. Not the practical one."

"Maybe I just want to spend time with my family before things get hectic." I shrugged. "Let's go pack."

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

The plane ride was long. Especially when you're trying to study and catch up on work and your daughter gets air sick.

The visit was even longer when Nessie and I broke out into an argument right in front of well…everybody. Or when my future in laws and my father ask why Sage and Grace look like they do. Or when all the kids get hyped up and I leave Nessie because Grace's shield was getting too much to handle. And then there are a bunch of other things I'm not going to elaborate on.

Can you understand now why I'm so exhausted?

"_Then why don't you just do to bed. Ivy League has made you into a big baby."_ Quil joked as we ran in wolf form.

"_It's called being jetlagged. Try it sometime." _I grumbled. _"Anything on the scent?"_

"_Not since you trying to kill everybody in sight."_ Ethan said. I knew he didn't mean it like that but I really didn't want that brought up again. It never leaves me anyway. To think of it I didn't want it to. I needed to be reminded.

"_Do you think it's those Italian leeches?"_ Sam asked.

"_Could be…but I don't think so. We know their scent." _I had this feeling that it wasn't them. Not right now. They're appearance is coming. Soon but not so soon. It can't be them. I know it.

"_Ah, the "knack." Another Alice. Just a wolf this time."_ Jared joked.

Har, har.

I rolled my eyes. They called my good intuition a "knack." I say it's because of my blood line. I'm a descendent of a long bloodline of powerful spirit warriors. My dad says their blood runs in me. I don't believe any of that really so I do what most people do when they're possibly wrong and ignore them. But then Nessie is powerful too. Could that mean that our son and daughter are powerful? If I can feel their mother and them, what will it be like when Sage and Grace grow older?

Three chains pulled, signaling that my family needed me. I should go…

"_Go!"_ everyone shouted.

I made my decision and phased, throwing my shorts back on. I should be planning a proposal. For the second time. But I needed to make it the last one. I got a few days before we leave. I have time.

Should I hurry, get a ring, and then propose to her while everybody was in one place? No. That meant the twins wouldn't be involved in it. They were our world.

But first I needed sleep.

I crawled through the window of some random room and made my way to the room we were staying in. We had the option of staying in the cottage for old time's sake but that decision was already made when the twins collapsed on the bed asleep.

I walked into the room and took a moment to sit and look at my family. I remember when the twins were just hours days old and the four of us crawled up in that one bed to sleep. There always seemed to be enough room. Looking at them now I've seen how much has changed. We've moved, started a family, gotten jobs, going to school, the twins are older. But for that moment time seemed to stop and I was at that place again. Nessie was asleep with our newborns cuddled next to her. Being a new father I sat and watched this new family I was responsible for. This new, beautiful family I had and loved. I was scared yet excited at that time. Could I be a good father? Could I protect my daughter? Could I teach my son how to be an honorable man? I was just nervous even changing their diapers much less thinking I could do something wrong and it could hurt them. It seemed scary then. It seems easy now.

I crawled next to my beautiful family. All three were as beautiful as precious gems. Before I thought Nessie was my life-my world. She still is and will always be, but now that spotlight has just gotten bigger. This was my family. I would die to protect them. Even if that meant protecting them from myself too.

Grace curled into my chest and I tensed up. What I had done flew into my mind. Seeing it through outside eyes scared me. I was a monster. A wild mad man. I think I was more animal than man. I tried to push it away but I couldn't. Maybe I should have just slept in wolf form.

I felt sick to my stomach as the choking feeling came back against. I shifted uneasily. My wolf instinct told me that I should bolt when the human part of me told me to stay put. It was a waging battle that I think nobody would win.

I got up and grabbed my books. I can always study. That'll keep my mind off of things. I hope. It hasn't before but I'm always up for that to change.

Before I could focus I felt something change. For some reason I was scared. I jumped at every sound I heard. I flinched at every movement. I could hear my son whimper so I rushed over to him before he could wake anybody, or himself, up.

I put my hand on him and scooted him closer. "It's okay, buddy. Daddy's here." I whispered. I seemed to relax him because his breath evened.

Next was Nessie's hand automatically finding mine. She does that a lot and she doesn't even know it. She knew I was there even when she wasn't even awake. Or it may be out of habit. I just wish I didn't have to let her down so easily.

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

_Thanksgiving_

This is what I hate about holidays: The dead being brought up. Yet my son and daughter loved them so I do what any other parent does and hide the fact that I hate them.

I slipped out while my family was still asleep. I went to Mom and Beca's grave. I hated it but I also had to do it. I don't hate them but I keep thinking about the _what if's_. I shouldn't blame myself-well, my sister's death I have every right to. I just have a hard time letting go.

Next was my brother-in-law trying to get on my nerves. That's all I'm going to say. But what was worse was my argument with Nessie.

One, she wanted a relapse of when we left home and I told her no. Two, Sage reminded me of teaching him how to fight. Nessie said no. Three, I told her I had to go home early. Let's just say she hasn't talked to me since.

I watched the twins play with Will as Rebecca and Zaeden tried to keep up. I tried to sit and talk with my father but my eyes kept wandering toward Nessie and Abby. I knew there was still tension in the air between us but can't we just…forget this all ever happen? That seems like the easiest anyway.

"How long are you able to stay?" Dad asked. Why do I have a feeling everybody knows I'm leaving earlier than planned. Oh wait. I've cut the trip short before to get back to my normal life and ditch my old one.

"I'm leaving tonight." I answered. Dad gave me a look. "What? Other responsibilities don't care whether you haven't seen your family in months or not."

"Your family _is _supposed to be a responsibility."

Why do I have to admit he's right?

"I know-"

"You have children, Jacob-"

"Don't." I snapped. I knew where this was leading. I've heard it a million times from Nessie. I don't need to hear it from anyone else. "You're not the first one that's told me this. Can we just quit talking about this?"

"I'm just saying-"

"I get what you're saying. Moving on." I said, getting up and going into the house. Right now I'd rather be anywhere than right here at this moment. I wish I could just give up my roles here and be permanently in Hanover. I wish I didn't wait for Nessie and went ahead on to college. I wish I was human and didn't have to phase anymore. I envy those stupid, normal, humans.

"Jake?" I heard Bella ask.

I growled in aggravation and ignored her but she kept coming. "What?" I asked.

"Why are you in here by yourself?"

I shrugged. "Just wanted to be. Are the twins okay?"

"Of course." She answered and then huffed. Great. More heart to heart conversations. This should be fun. "I know this is none of my business but are you and Nessie okay? I know I'm her mother and I worry about her. I worry about both of you."

"Thanks; but we're okay." We weren't but what could I tell her. She was _Bella_. I thought I was in love with her at one point. She was my closest friend. I could tell her anything. But I couldn't tell her this. I couldn't tell her that my relationship with her daughter is falling apart. It seemed like things were going great for us until now. We're falling apart. I don't even think we were together to begin with.

Bella saw the look on my face and dropped the conversation. I was thankful for that. Things would get pretty awkward from here on if she didn't.

After everybody left I saw Nessie in our room hours later. So I cornered her before she had the chance to run and hide. I wanted to take the twins to the meadow. They loved it-beside the fact that they play at a spot where they were conceived. (They don't know that and they won't know that for a very long time.) Plus I wanted a something on my side to tell her what time I was planning on leaving.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me, and kissed her neck. She automatically tried to brush me away but eventually stepping into my embrace like the magnets we were.

"Jake, the twins could come in anytime." She whispered.

"Good." I said. She slapped me. "Let's go to the meadow."

"No."

Ouch. "Why?"

"I'm not leaving the twins."

"Perfect. I don't want to either. So we'll bring them with us. It's a win, win situation."

"You're serious, right? Jake, it's freezing out there for them!"

"We'll bundle them up and they have us for warmth."

"No."

"Nessie-"

"And they'll be mad at you for leaving."

"I begged you to come home with me. Nessie. Come home with me. You, me, Sage, and Grace. You know we can't be without one another. Let's go home."

Nessie hesitated. "I-I can't. My family nor yours hasn't seen the twins in months. I can't see why you want to leave in a few days."

I bit my lip. "Yeah…about that."

"What? You're not leaving?" she asked. I could see the hopeful look in her eye. I was about to squash it.

"No-I mean, yeah, I'm leaving. Tonight actually."

Renesmee seemed to drop whatever she was holding. "What? You've got to be kidding me?"

"Not really." I answered, backing up a few steps. I've remembered that my girl is scary when she's angry. Or shock that turns to anger. "So…let's pack our bags and leave."

Maybe if I laugh and joke she'll kill me later.

"What? So we can sit at home while you're at who knows where? So you can push away me and the twins again?" she said in an all too serious tone of voice. I hate when she gives me those looks.

I flinched as if she punched me. That stung. It felt like a stab wound. I felt like I was being bit all over again. Maybe I should be.

"How can I be pushing away you or the twins?"

"Really? When was the last time you said I love you? When was it when we actually had a _date? _ Not going to the meadow or…whatever. You missed the twins Thanksgiving program at their school. They were so excited but then you don't show up. You promised. You do remember what that word means, right? You just love letting people down don't you?"

That freaking feeling came back again. There was no more joking. Just pure anger. I've spent time with my family. Who was there while she was off taking photos? Who's always been there when she can't?

"Watch it." I warned. "I forgot, okay? I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as _you._"

"I'm not perfect."

"You're acting like you are! You knew I would be busy going back to school and then with opening the shop. I wanted to wait but _you're_ the one who pushed me to go. We knew this would be hard. If you don't like it then you should have thought about it seven years prior. You were the one who wanted to stay home with the kids! I can't help that I want more out of my pathetic life than staying at home!"

The tears that threatened to fall came even closer. I pushed it too far. Our connection changed within that second. It was distant. Here we go pushing away each other again.

"At least I'm the one that's worried about being a parent than having a social life. So go ahead and pack your bags and just go. You might get an earlier flight if you flirt with the attendant enough."

Another stab wound into the heart. How many was that? Good…I've lost count too.

I heard a gasp and something else changed. We turned around and saw Sage and Grace standing in the doorway. Nessie rushed to them while I stood there. I don't need to be around them when I'm to the point of breaking. I don't want to screw anything else up.

"_You're being pathetic." _Renesmee showed me. Don't worry. She was too.

Nessie saw my thought and looked up at me with those glassy, watery eyes before turning her attention back to the twins. Grace's eyes were glassy while Sage's was black like mine probably were now. They heard us arguing.

"We're leaving?" Sage asked.

"I don't want to go." Grace said. I knew they were upset about more than just that. Nobody wants to see their parents argue. It doesn't matter what age.

"No. We're staying here." Nessie said, wiping her thumb under Gracie's eyes.

"And Daddy's going? For good?"

That sent me into motion. I crouched down near them. "No. Of course not. You'll be home Saturday. That's only two days away."

That meant two days in hell.

"Why do you have to go so early? Can't you just forget about everything over there?" my son asked.

I laughed, ruffling his curls. "It's not that easy."

Grace looked at me and took off. Sage chased after her. Nessie, only after giving me another tearful glance, got up. "I think time apart will do us good. We should both be calmed down by then." She said before following thing twins.

I closed my eyes and slammed the door hard, making the walls shake. What have I done?! We've screwed up everything!

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

I sat down in the plane seat. Alone. Yes. I said alone. I went ahead and left, pissing off…well, everyone.

The twins wanted nothing to do with me. They were mad I was leaving. Nessie refused to look at me. Dad was disappointed. It was one of those feeling where I felt like I was going to be sick after the look he gave me. Rachel was hurt. Edward threatened to take back his blessing. It didn't matter. I was going to marry her anyway. If only she would still have me.

I growled in frustration before digging in my pocket, pulling out a box. I flipped the lid open, revealing a ring. A stupid engagement ring.

Earlier I took the twins ring shopping with me to get ideas what I wanted to get her. But we saw this ring and I ended up buying it. I knew her size by heart. I really didn't want to use the ring that brought up so many other demons for the both of us.

"_Daddy, I think Momma will like this one." Grace said, pointing at a ring._

_I picked them up to get a better look of it. Overall they were more serious about it then I was. I was just shopping to get an idea. I wanted to ask their permission first to marry their mother. They said yes and Grace wanted to know if I got a ring yet. They were confused why I wasn't married to her before like their friends' parents. I knew the questions would come up so I was prepared to answer them. So I just simply said that Nessie and I focused all our attention on them and didn't think about a wedding back then. They took it and lunged at me with excitement._

"_I don't think so. It's too big." Sage said._

"_Then what do you like, buddy? You have a say in this too." I said to my son._

_Sage bit his lip, something him and Grace got from both Nessie and I, and looked at the case. "I like that one." He pointed out._

"_Sage," Grace said, "that one's boring. Daddy, what do you think?"_

_I looked around. I didn't really come here thinking of buying rings. Just getting an idea is what I would call it. I wanted the twins to be a part of this as much as possible._

"_I really don't know." I asked._

"_We have this collection that just came in." the jeweler said. I don't he got the idea that I was "just looking." But hey, everybody's got to make a paycheck don't they?_

_I looked down, glancing at them. I considered a few, only liking certain things from different ones. It wasn't until the twins were literally jumping out of my arms that I noticed why._

"_That one!" they shouted in union. "Look!"_

"_Okay, okay." I looked down at the ring and knew that was the one. Screw the "just looking." I could see that ring on my Renesmee's finger. I could see me sliding a wedding band next to that ring._

"_Please, Daddy. Get that one. Momma would like it." Sage said._

"_It has what we both like. Please."_

_I couldn't tell them no. Their begging eyes made it worse. Plus, I really like it too so I gave in. "We'll take that one."_

_As the ring was getting sized I sat the twins up on the case to talk about something else. "So, my monsters, since the two of you are such a big help when do you think I should propose?" I asked._

"_Thanksgiving." Grace shot up. I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement._

"_Gracie, that's too boring." Sage rolled his eyes. That's Nessie's son for you._

"_Then what do you suggest?" I asked._

_He shrugged. "I say Christmas. When we open our presents you give it to her. Just me, you, Momma, and Grace."_

_That was a good idea actually. "Hmmm…that does sound good. Just the four of us. We'll make it special. What do you think, princess?"_

"_One, I think that's very romantic and Momma will love it. Two, why does my name always come last? It's always Sage and Grace. Why can't it be Grace and Sage sometime?" _

_So Christmas it is._

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. How could a day be so good and then the next thing I know it's horrible? Grace thought us arguing meant I wasn't going to propose to her. Sage thought I was leaving and they were staying for good. How can I be so stupid?! How can Nessie and I be so stupid?!

I wish I could have rewind the clocks. As I was getting further away the pain in my chest was becoming worse. It made me sick. I was feeling my family's hurt and anger. I clung to my chest and groaned in pain. It was painful. The further I was away the more I felt it. I know the three connection felt it too because it kept hurting.

Why did I leave them?

I looked down at the ring again. Were we going to make it to that day where I actually can ask her to marry me? Again.

"_Christmas."_ I thought to myself. _"We'll make it to Christmas." _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't posted in a super long time. I've been busy with school. It will most likely be like this a few times because I'm so behind with typing. Writing the story however, I've totally got ahead. So that's about it... Read and hit that gorgeous little button below..._**

**_ Peaches318: Thanks for the review. It is most definitely moving along. Ole Kabe and Grace will meet SOON. That's all I'm going to say_**

Nessie's point of view:

"Why do I have to close my eyes? All you can see is snow." I said.

For some reason Jake insisted that we spend Christmas just the four of us with no visitors whatsoever. I was hesitant after our Thanksgiving disaster but he hung the twins over my head so I gave in. Basically he told the twins to do everything in their power to convince me. Grace went as far as saying she was going to run away and find a new family if she didn't get what she want. With that I gave my dramatic daughter what she wanted.

Everybody kept running around acting like they knew something I didn't know. All Jacob told me was that we were going to spend the holidays at a vacation lodge in Canada. I thought we could just stay home. I didn't see why not. Home was just as good. But again he insisted that this one needed to be different and special.

"Do it." Jacob ordered. For once I obeyed.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just stayed home. Our Christmas will be special either way." I shrugged, my eyes still closed.

"Stop complaining, Momma." I heard Sage say. Jacob sniggered and I slapped at him. It was in the face but at least it was still a slap.

"So, you two, "I said to my kids, "what do you think you'll be getting for Christmas." I asked as I relaxed in my sleep. The connection changed which made me more suspicious.

Grace answered this. "I just want this one to be one we'll never forget."

"Me too." Sage agreed.

I felt Jacob grab my hand and bring it up to his lips. We may fight and not see each other for days at a time but in the end we love each other. We'll stick up for each other. We can't think about ourselves anymore. Sage and Grace are what we need to focus on. Even though I've given up on a proposal I'll still stay with him as long as I can. We don't need to think about an end that might not be so happy. Christmas is a special time and it had to be wonderful.

"_Me too."_ He thought. I could sense him smiling at me but I also noticed somewhere that he was nervous.

After a while he even told the twins to close their eyes. I was almost asleep when I felt the vehicle slow to a park. Jacob got me out as one of the twins crawled in my arms to stay warm. That's the beauty of having parents that never get cold.

"Open." Jacob commanded.

We did and I gasped. A big, gorgeous wood lodge was before us. Every in space was covered in Christmas lights from traditional to multicolored. It was so beautiful. I'm actually at lost for words.

"Wow." Sage and Grace said in awe. They got out of our hold and ran to play around in the lights and snow.

I felt Jacob's arms wrap around me. He kissed my cheek and laid his chin on my shoulder. "What do you think?" he asked.

The sight of my angels being happy was just enough. "Magical." Was all I could get out, projecting my amazement.

"This is where we'll be staying for a few days. Or longer. We may even buy it as a vacation home or something. It's up for sale." My wonderful Jacob said.

"How…what about school? And work? And-"

"My family comes first. Thanksgiving proved that to me. I say the three of you are my life but I haven't shown it to you in a while. I want to make up for the things I missed out on."

"You were busy."

"And if I lose everything it will because I didn't spend enough time with you, Grace, and Sage."

I ran my hand over his cheek. "What's got you into this?"

"Oh…just the holiday spirit. I want this one to be special."

"How is it-"

"Can we see he house now?" Sage and Grace asked, their clothes wet with snow.

"About time." Jacob said, leaving our embrace and dashing over to the twins. He picked them up and spun them around before cuddling close to his chest to get warm.

Maybe things were getting better. He's been busy over the past week, plus working and protecting us. We hardly saw him. I hoped things would change. I was starting to get worried. Thanksgiving I actually second guessed if being in a relationship was what we needed. I even second guessed myself with being a mother. It was just a horrible few days until I came home.

"Are you coming, Momma?" Sage asked. Grace was holding Jacob and Sage's hand as he held out his. I grabbed it and put it in my warm one as we walked this beautiful place as a family.

Jacob unlocked the door and we all stepped in. Inside was just a beautiful as outside. It was warm and cozy. Perfect for this time of year. There was a fireplace and on the right was a big, beautiful tree that screamed to be decorated.

"_No wonder why you insisted on bringing the decorations." _I showed Jacob. All he did was kiss my cheek and smirk.

"Can we decorate now?" Grace asked as she and Sage jumped on the couch. For holiday's sake I let them.

"Not right now. We've bags to unpack and presents to hide." Jacob said, winking at the twins. They giggled and glanced back and forth between each other. Something's up.

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

After packing and warming Sage and Grace up from the snow, we lit a fire and did our decoration tradition. They tree looked beautiful.

It was strange not having family around except for us. I've realized we've kept old traditions and started new ones too. Once Sage and Grace grew up and started families of their own they'll keep our traditions but also start new ones too.

We spread pillows and blankets on the floor and looked at our tree. Lights were everywhere. Tinsel, ornaments, and other decorations were put wherever we could place them. This place looked like our home does around this time of the year. We've started that tradition since the twins were babies. Deck the house out in decorations and lights, start a fire place, and just sit back and enjoy all that we've did. It was beautiful. Not as beautiful as my family though.

I smiled as I heard Sage and Grace's giggles. They were so beautiful and growing up so fast. That's why I enjoyed these holidays. Pretty soon things will change.

As we sat on the floor I realized weight was leaning against me. I felt somebody's head rest on my shoulder. Jacob was passed out like a light.

"Wow. For the first time Daddy beats me to sleep." Sage said.

I brushed my hand through Jacob's hair, smiling at how innocent he looked. "He's had a tough day." I whispered.

Grace crawled in my lap, carrying her album I made them as infants. "Momma? Who's this?"

She pointed to a picture of all the guys joking around. Jake, Sam, Paul, Jared, the list goes on and on. But the one person who she had to point out made the words in my throat just stay there.

"Just…somebody me and your father know." was all I could say.

"Well then where is he?"

Gosh. "Uh…I really don't know."

"Who is he?"

I was stuck. What do I say? My daughter demands total honesty. "Kaleb. He's Kyle and Kierra's brother."

"Oh. Then why isn't he with them and the pack?"

This was getting deeper and deeper. "Just things happen and he needed to leave."

"Why?"

"Grace. Some things you're too young to know."

Grace huffed and scooted over for Sage, who carried his own book. He flipped to a page that finally made me smile. I hated I had to brush her off like that but what else could I do? They were too young to know yet.

I saw a picture of me and Jacob. He hands were over mine as we touched my huge stomach. He kissed my temple and I was smiling down at my unborn babies. I couldn't wait for them to get here but I was also so nervous. Now they're here and it seems decades ago that I was feeling all those new mom feelings.

"That was when I was pregnant with you two." I pointed out. "_Somebody_ kept me up all night while the other _somebody_ woke me up at the crack of dawn."

The twins smiled, knowing who was who. I kissed them on the cheek and flipped the page. "This one is my favorite." I said, pointing to a picture of newborn Sage and Grace asleep on Jacob's chest. They sprawled out as if it was the best spot in the world. I remember when I was doing house chores and Jacob would watch the twins, that's where I would find them. Sprawled out on the couch, the twins asleep on his chest and Jacob smiling down at them. I couldn't help but get a photo of that moment.

We flipped through pictures until the twins feel asleep against my chest. I eventually fell asleep too.

I woke up to moans and mumbled later on. At first I thought it was the twins but I should have known who it was. When I turned to wake Jacob up, he jumped up exactly at that moment. He looked around, breathing heavy. He sighed in relief when he saw me and the twins. I could see the fear in his deep eyes. Can't we ever have good dreams?

"_What's wrong?" _I asked.

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing's always something."_

"_That doesn't even make sense but okay."_

I got in my love's lap, tempting him to kiss me. _"I love you."_

"_Fine." _He thought. _"I'll tell you; and I love you too. It was mostly just your typical bad dream. I have a bad feeling about something."_

"_What?"_

"_I…I don't know. I guess it's my _knack_ as the guys like to call it. Something bad is going to happen."_

I could see Jacob's worry. I've grown to trust his _knack_. They joke but they also have suspicion too. We all thought at the beginning that it came with being the rightful Alpha. Jacob could do stuff Sam couldn't do. But Billy doesn't think so. He thinks that Jacob has some of the spirit warrior magic running through his veins. Jacob thought his dad was crazy. I mean, Billy was right about Jacob being a werewolf. I believed him.

"_Let's not spend the holidays worrying. It's Christmas. You said you wanted it to be special."_

He smiled my favorite smile that made my heart stop. _"And it will be."_

My lips touched his. _"Good. Now that you're up you can help me wrap some presents."_

"_Yes, my love. I do as you please."_

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

_Christmas Day_

Normally the tradition starts with Sage and Grace running and announcing that it was Christmas bright and early in the morning. Trust me, they did. I normally make a big breakfast after unwrapping presents. For some reason everybody wanted those two swapped.

Jacob was nervous for some strange reason. He was jumpy-shaky. I had to kick him out of the kitchen because he kept making a mess and dropping everything. It made me worried, stupidly, about his health. He couldn't talk right, his words were in a rush and jumbled. He kept stammering. It was like he was on some high or something.

So I suggested we take a run before doing presents. Jacob quickly said yes and ran out the door while I got his disappointed son and daughter ready. They're even more stubborn when they don't get what they want.

"I wish you would tell me what you're so jumpy about. Is something wrong? Are you okay?" I asked my wolf as Grace was on my back and Sage was riding on Jacob's.

"_I can't be jumpy?"_

"_It just worries me."_

I shook my head when Jacob ignored me. "Who wants to race to the house?" I asked out loud. "Boys against girls."

"Me and Daddy will win. Boys are faster." Sage bragged, straightening up his shoulders as Jacob and I got in a line.

"Na-uh. We will." Grace spoke back. All I could do was laugh. Can you tell which parent they get their competitiveness from?

"On your mark…get set…go!"

Jacob and I charged through the snowy woods. I lagged behind, letting the boys get ahead. Grace wanted us to go faster but I had a better plan. It wasn't long before she picked out what we were going to do.

I flew up into the trees and jumped from limb to limb. It took longer but I was able to put more distance behind us. That's when I changed directions and Jacob could see what I was doing.

"_Renesmee, don't even think about it."_ He warned.

I grabbed Grace and brought her close to my chest. Grace locked her arms and legs around my neck and waist and we jumped a huge gap to put us in a distance with the boys. Once I landed safely, Grace crawled back on my back as I kicked up to a higher gear. I could feel her legs and arms tighten around me as she was about to slip. I wrapped my arms around her tighter as we crossed out imaginary line of victory, Jacob a few inches behind us.

Sage ran next to us while Jake went to phase. Grace was frozen at first so I brought her from my back and into my arms. I can't panic now.

"Gracie?" Sage asked, worried.

No answer. Okay. Now panic! This was all my fault! "Grace, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Jacob bent down next to me, already planning a way to kill me. I deserve it. "Grace. Are you okay? Answer us."

A smile started to creep on the edges of her lips. "That was so cool!" she exclaimed.

Jacob and I sighed in relief. I think I caught Sage do it too. I honestly thought something was wrong. I would never forgive myself if I hurt my kids.

We then went through the presents. Watching Grace and Sage tear through the wrapped packages and gifts we bought them was my favorite part. I love just looking at them, their smiles so bright as I caught those memories, and wondering how I got so lucky to have amazing angels as them.

"Did you two have a good Christmas?" I laughed as my angels were buried under wrapping paper. I'm glad we got a big house or I wouldn't know where to put all their stuff.

Grace and Sage looked at each other with a smile that I knew meant something was mostly up. I noticed they sat next to Jacob and he grabbed something behind the tree. I was going to kill him. We promised each other that we wouldn't get presents for one another. It was useless when we argue about how we don't need anything else than what we got.

"Momma?" Sage asked. "How much do you love your ring with our birthday stone?"

That was strange. "With all my heart." I answered.

"Could you take it off-or at least put it on a different finger?" Grace asked.

"What?" I wondered when Jacob stood in front of me with a little wrapped box. "I thought we agreed-"

"It's from all of us. The twins picked it out. Trust me. You'll give me my present soon enough." He smiled. "I hope."

I took the package and unwrapped it, revealing a ring box. I flipped it open and gasped. A beautiful sapphire stone was set in the middle as little diamonds were around it. It seemed to twinkle in the sunlight. Oh my God.

Jacob pulled the ring out of the box and took my hand as he knelt down on one knee. "Renesmee, you know how much I love you. You gave me a wonderful son and daughter who I'll protect with my life. I love the three of you more than my life. I will do anything for you. You and our angels have made me the man I want to be. I want to be with you forever. I love you. I always have. I always will."

I swore I wouldn't cry but I didn't care once the tears came down my cheeks. Sage and Grace clung to my arms, squirming in excitement. Jacob focused back on me. "Will you share forever with me and become my wife?"

I looked at Grace's shinning cinnamon brown eyes and Jacob's melting dark ones. "Please, Momma." They chanted. "Say yes!"

I laughed. "Of course I'll marry you." I cried, kissing him and my angels.

Jacob let out a huge breath and smiled, slipping the ring on my finger. I bent down on the floor and hugged him before feeling the twins lunge at us with excited hugs. I was engaged. I was going to get married to my soul mate. We were all going to become one big family.

"How…" I trailed as our angels hugged us.

"We picked out the ring! The three of us!" Grace exclaimed, kissing Jacob's cheek and then mine.

I felt a small hand wipe away my tears. "Why are you crying, Momma? I thought you would be happy." Sage asked

I smiled, wiping away my tears. "I couldn't be happier."

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

After our Christmas lunch the twins dragged us into the living room to play with them. The mood I was in I didn't mind. It seemed like every time I moved my left hand my eyes flashed to my ring. The ring I gave up on. The wedding I gave up on.

"What?" Jacob asked as he lounged on the floor next to the twins as they played a board game.

"Nothing." I laughed.

Jacob raised up and kissed my lips. "I can't believe it either." He said, knowing what I was thinking about.

He's so amazing.

"_You're going to be my husband."_

"_You're going to be my wife. I'll kill you if you run again."_

I made Jacob look at me, praying the twins weren't paying attention to our PDA. _"Trust me. I've been wanting to marry you for a long time."_ I showed him before smacking my lips on his for a brief second.

"Disgusting." I heard Sage say.

Jacob and I looked up at Sage in shock. At first I thought he was talking about the game. I should have known he was talking about us.

"You're such a boy, Sagey. Momma and Daddy can kiss if they want. They're going to kiss at the wedding so you better get used to it."

"When's that going to be so I can get a blindfold."

Jacob laid against my legs. "Why get a blindfold. Both of you will be in it so it'll be easier to just close your eyes." Jacob joked.

An idea popped up in my head. "Do you think we could leave tomorrow morning?"

"What?" Sage and Grace ask in disappointment. "Why?"

"I agree with the twins. Why?" Jacob looked at me, worried. But deep down he had to know why.

"I think I have our wedding date picked out."

_~~~~~~ Forever ~~~~~~_

"Are you sure you want it to be in a few days?" Jacob asked as if I was crazy.

He still hasn't gotten over it and it's been hours after I've told him. At least the twins thought it was cool. "Why not? I mean, we can push it back a week or two. I guess it all depends on where we actually get married."

"Where?"

"Here, Washington, home-"

"Whoa, whoa. Can't we just slow down? You just said yes _today_. Can't we just enjoy being engaged?"

I laughed, bringing him closer to me and kissing him. "Please. What's the difference in us waiting to be engaged and waiting to get married?"

"A huge one. But it-"

"See."

"See?"

Jacob wrapped his arms around me. "You deserve wearing a white dress. Edward deserves walking you down the aisle. I deserve having that first dance with you as my wife. The _twins_," at that moment we heard giggles of them over hearing our conversation. We told them to come in and they jumped in the middle as usual, "deserve a wedding, don't you think?"

"Does it matter? Can't you just get married?" Sage asked.

"If on it was that easy." I mumbled mostly to myself.

"Can't you just…decide?"

"Again. It's not that simple. What do you think? It'll be a quick ceremony and then you can go to school bragging that you watched your mom and dad get married." I said.

Jacob put his hand over my mouth. "Or we can have a big, huge wedding where you get to see us look ridiculous, Aunt Alice drives me crazy, and the two of you are the center of our attention." He said. I smacked his hand away.

"I say we have it tomorrow." Grace suggested.

"I say we have it far off so I won't have to see the kiss for a long time." Sage argued.

"I don't see why not. You're a big flirt."

"Na-uh."

"You flirt with Channing!"

"You flirt with Braxton!"

"Neither of you should be flirting!" Jacob and I said together. At least we agree on _that_.

"So it's the boys against the girls. Again." I say, quirking my eyebrow and daring that Jacob should give in. He was doing the same thing.

"Remember what happen last time we had a quick engagement?" Jacob argued.

Like I could forget that. "What if something happens before our wedding? You know something will. We'll have to cancel or push it back. We have the most horrible luck."

"I think we have the best good luck charms."

I looked at my engagement ring and giggled. Maybe he was right. I could enjoy our engagement. "You're right."

Jacob looked at me as in shock. "Wha-what? Did you just admit that I-me…Jacob Black-"

"I know who you are."

"Was _right_?! What'd you do this time? Are you sick? Are you pregnant? Have-"

"If you don't stop right this instant I'll push you off this bed."

I felt somebody-Sage-jump on top of us. "Guess what?! Grandpa and Grandma got me and Grace a piano and a trampoline for Christmas! They said it would be set up when we get back!"

"What?!" Jacob and I said together again.

If Momma and Daddy weren't already dead I would so kill them.

"Momma, Grandma wants to talk to you." Grace said, handing my phone to me. I didn't realize she had called.

"Why did you get the twins that, mother? Oh, and we have some exciting news to tell you." I said, my voice rising in excitement. I felt Jacob's excitement too as he kissed the hand my ring was on. As Sage could do was look at Grace.

Jacob spoke up, "Bells, she-"

"I know she said yes. It was kind of obvious that she would. But what I want to know is that you're getting married _tomorrow_?

Hold on. What?!


End file.
